


oh shit

by Sagittarius59



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Irondad, The Black Widow, ironman - Freeform, peter parkers sister, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 54,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarius59/pseuds/Sagittarius59
Summary: it all started with the wrong number****texting tony stark? avengers? shit...
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**_???_ **

_Ned hey ned!_

_dude, please pick up!_

_NED!!!_

_NED I SWEAR IF YOU DONT ANSWER I WILL DROP A BUILDING ON YOU!_

**_???_ **

_????_

**_???_ **

_congratulations! you picked up! dude, I need your help with this_

_< insert English question>_

**_???_ **

< _insert English answer >_

**_???_ **

_thank you! I owe you one ugh!_

_you know I ever got the point of English i_

_mean it does not make any sense!_

i _t's all just some random shit that does not help you in life!_

**_???_ **

_ok first I for one think that English is a very_

_important subject exactly how are_

_we supposed to talk if we were not taught English?_

**_???_ **

_PAleasE ned! you cant enter Mr.steven class_

_without him ending up talking about Donald trump!_

_he's such a procrastinator!_

_talks about his life without giving a shit weather we learn or not!_

**_???_ **

_well why dont they just change the teacher??_

_**???** _

_ok you are NOT ned_

_**???** _

_and how do you know that?_

_**???** _

_because if you where ned then you would've known_

_why they can't change the teacher_

_I mean I've nagged about it so many times_

_**???** _

_huh, smart your right im not ned_

_**???** _

_then....um.....who are you??_

_**???** _

_YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!!_

_**???** _

_seriously?_

_**???** _

_yes seriously_

_**???** _

_ok mr.nightmare_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_mr.nightmare?_

_**???** _

_yup i mean i dont know your name_

_what do you want me to call you?_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_fair enough..._

_so why dont you just change your english teacher?_

_**???** _

_aaaa....i mean he deceives the class_

_manipulating them into thinking he's a good teacher when he's not_

_just to keep his job_

_he even admitted it once_

_but as a joke but I know better_

_ugh, I swear he teaches us Latin when it's not_

_even coming in the exam!!_

_and when we get our marks he says_

_ow you should have studied I mean_

_i did but it you who did not teach properly!!_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_wow slow down!_

_well just write a letter to the principal's_

_o_ _ffice and tell her about him,_

_but dont sign with your name_

_so they dont figure it out_

_**???** _

_huh, I think you might be on to something thank you!!!_

_****_

_**???** _

_M.r nightmare!!_

_it worked!_

_thank youuuu!!_

_there going to check up on him everyonce in_

_a while!!_

_ugh finally a break from him!_

_**Mr.nightmare** _ _  
_

_im happy it worked kid, but i still have_

_a question in mind...._

**_???_ **

_yes?_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_HOW did you get this number???_

_**???** _

_well, m.j gave me her number_

_so I was so excited I must have typed it wrong_

_when ned found out he was like_

_"peter why are you texting a paedophile"_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_I AM NOT A PAEDOPHILE!!!_

**_???_ **

_then why are you randomly_ _texting a 15_

_year old kid?? you_

_should know better!! i am ashamed mr.nightmare!_

_truly ashamed_

_*dramatic pose*_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_so your name is peter_

_you have 2 friends called ned and m.j_

_and your 15?_

_**Peter** _

_well....shit_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_so who is this m.j girl hmm?_

_your girlfriend?_

_*smirks and wiggles eyebrows*_

**_Peter_ **

_Mr.nigtmareeee!!!!!_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_whAt?_

_*mumbles*_

_i'm just curious?_

**_peter_ **

_well....um..._

_I don't know. she kind of is but isn't?_

_I mean its one those relationships which_

_is like will they_

_will they not_

_she can be confusing sometimes_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_well why dont you just tell her how you feel?_

**_peter_ **

_ok exactly HOW old are you???_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_48? why_

**_peter_ **

_ok, now I KNOW you're a paedophile_

_and I can't tell her how I feel_

_because she might not feel the same way!!_

_and I don't you might not understand because of your age_

_damn your old_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_STOP CALLING ME A PAEDOPHILE!!!_

_and that's very insultive didn't you_

_parents teach you manners???_

_but on the other hand, you should tell her how you feel_

_you never know_

_maybe she does_

_you're stopping your self from_

_something that will make you_

_happy **!**_

**_Peter_ **

_but its fun!!!!! :(_

_hahaha jokes on you I'm an orphan!!_

_*sticks tongue out*_

_I don't know, ill think about it_

_thank you mr.nightmare!_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_OMG I'm so sorry! I did not know!_

_well, who do you live with?_

_**Peter** _

_well I live with my aunt since wy uncle_

_got shot a year ago, it's a small family_

_broken....._

_but ya, it's still good_

_ya....still good :)_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_I'm so sorry kid if I would've known_

_I would not have asked,_

_how old did you say you were again??_

**_peter_ **

_15, and Nah, it's fine,_

_your just to easy to talk to :)_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_thanks kid_

**_Tonys p.o.v-_ **

he's just 15....

***


	2. i found your phone

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

I'm still having a hard time understanding this kid, he's just 15 and he's been through so much I just feel so bad for him, but he did tell me once he does not like to be pitied, so I think ill stop thinking about it so much, we've been texting for a while now and I must admit this kid's hilarious. I was in a meeting at S.H.E.I.L.D when I noticed, where the hell is my phone????

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_hello?_

_**peter** _

_ow hi mr.nightmare!!!_

_omg how ironic is this i was JUST about to text you_

_i aced my science quiz!_

_you know i think is dumb tho_

_i mean WHY would they add something as simple_

_as the theory of relativity to a science exam this schools got to_

_improve its education system_

_**Mr.nightmare** _ **_  
_**

_I see why Mr. nightmare likes you_

_you seem like a smart kid_

**_peter_ **

_**???** _

_who is this_

_**Mr.nightmare** _ **_  
_**

_this is_ _Mr.nightmares friend call me arrow_

_**peter** _

_owww like that t.v show? arrow!_

_omg, I love that show! did you watch season 8 when_

_arrow actually..wait I shouldn't spoil_

_did you watch it tho?_

_I'm typing way too much I should stop_

_and I'm still texting_

_**Mr.nightmare** _ _**  
**_

_AHAHAHAHAAHA omg your way to innocent_

_ow shit_ _Mr.nightmare is coming I got to go_

_it was nice talking to you peter byeee_

_**peter** _

_it was nice talking to you to Mr.arrow sir!_

_byee_

_**Mr.nightmare** _ _**  
**_

_do not call me that it makes me feel old_

**_peter_ **

_ok, mr.arrow sir!_

_*hidden smirk*_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

"CLINT BARTON WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TAKE MY PHONE????"

" well considering the fact that youve been texting some stranger that we have no idea anything about"

I remained silent...

"that is none of your business I do what I want when I want and anyways how did you find out?"

"well, I was walking to the kitchen when you were texting the kid...."

"and HOW do you know it was a kid?!"

"jeez just let me finish tony"

"fine"

" your phone was on the counter after you let it down, and went to the bathroom, then I saw a message pop up, it said now I know you're a paedophile so I burst out of laughter and took the phone to chat with the kid and-"

"YOU talked with the kid?"

"yup" pops the p and might I say he seems like someone you would talk to

I growl at him. I took my phone from his hand to text the kid.

***

_**madalyne parkers P.o.v-** _

"peter?" i say

"yes?"

"who are you texting?" i ask curiously

"no one...."

"dude" i know hes hiding something hes been texting his phone none stop and it cant be ned hes smiling way to much

"seriously"

"who you texting!!!!!" i lost it

"fine"

"well **..."**

"there is this guy he seems like a good person"

"how did you to meet?"

"i just got the wrong number"

**"..."**

"what?" ah well, to be honest, I don't give a shit

"ok you know your so lucky I'm cool with this just imagine if aunt may found out your basically talking to well god knows who"

"ugh, his name is mr.night mare! and I talked to his friend arrow"

"I raise my eyebrow at him but I can't help but laugh at there names"

"ok peter can- laugh-can-laugh can I have his number I have got to text this guy"

"sure"

"thanks!!!"

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

**_Mr.nightmare_ **

_kid?_

_hey kid?_

_did arrow talk to you????_

_**peter** _

_yethhh! why?_

**_Mr.nightmare_ **

_well, what did he say??!_

**_peter_ **

_sorry that information is classified,_

_if you want to know what he talked to me about_

_you have to ask him your self_

_*winks, evil smirk*_

I turn around to find clint laughing his ass off after he looked at my phone

"this is your fault barton"

"ok that it I know the right thing to do now..." he said

I turn around and look at my phone exactly "now tell me what you said so i can fix this mess you made and-"

"bartonnnn.....whERe did you go?" I ask worried to know what he will do next...that is until i got a notification on my phone

***

_**steve** _

_what is this group_

**_natasha_ **

_???_

**_bruce_ **

_^^_

**_thor_ **

_why is this group called dream group?_

**_Mr.nightmare_ **

_arrow????? you better not have-_

**_peter_ **

_oooo new group are all of you freinds with_

_Mr nightmare? and mr.arrow?_

**_Mr.nightmare_ **

_MR ARROW!!!_

_**Mr.arrow** _

_yes....?_

_**steve** _

_guys not to interupt your conversation but_

_who the is this guy???_

**_bruce_ **

_^^_

**_thor_ **

_yes who is this pEteR?_

_**Mr.arrow** _

_guys our freind "mr.nightmare had been texting a kid_

_recently and-_

**_bruce_ **

_WHAT????_

**_Natasha_ **

_and why are you guys called mr.nightmare and mr.arrow?_

**_peter_ **

_well um, guys what are your names so i dont call you made up names?_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_AVENGERS GROUP_

_**clint:** _

_guys use made-up names we don't want to freak the kid out,_

_he does not know where the avengers our friend mr.nightmare here_

_texted him and they've been talking for a while he seems like_

_a great kid so I made a group_

_**tony:** _

_we are so not done talking about this_

_**Natasha:** _

_yes tony, yes we are SO NOT DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS_

**_Wanda_** :

_is anyone else here confused?_

**_vision_ **

_might i ask what are you guys talking about_

**_tony:_ **

_inside joke bye_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Mr.angry_ **

_I'm mr.angry_

**_Mr.arrow_ **

_you know who I am_

**_Mr.nightmare_ **

_^^_

**_Mr.s dream_ **

_I'm Mr.s dream_

**_Mr.nightmare_ **

_HEYY why are you Mr.sdream not Mr.s nightmare_

**_Mr.s dream_ **

_well I don't want people to get scared of me like they are of you in_

_business meetings_

**mr.nightmare**

_heeyyyyyy!!!!_

_well... I like to be feared *smirks* BUT also respected_

**Mr.arrow**

_phhhhh... respected by who?_

(meanwhile tony pulls out a repulser at clint)

**_Mr.arrow_ **

_nevermind.._

_**Ms.widow** _

_im miss widow_

**_Captain hook_ **

_im captain hook_

**_peter_ **

_ok this is sooo unfair YOU Know my name!!_


	3. prepare to get stabbed

**_???_ **

_hello?_

**???**

_?_

**_madalyne parkers p.o.v_ **

hmm...mabye I could have a little fun with this one I smirked and send a text

**???**

_PETER!!!!_

_ow, thank god you picked up your phone!_

_how is the stab wound?_

_should I call emergency services?_

"hey, Pete? care to pull a prank on your friend mr.nightmare?" his smile covered up his whole face and his eyes started to sparkle, I laughed at that I showed him the text and he laughed 

"This....this is gonna be good," he said

**???**

_I think you have the wrong number_

_and_

_YES CALL EMERGENCY SERVICES TO YOUR FREIND_

_jeezes christ!_

**_peters p.o.v_ **

I saw mr.nightmares last text and I decided to wait a couple of minutes just for it to seem not to suspicious then I texted the dream group, huh, I think i should add Madalyn to it

**peter**

guys, GUYS I can't breathe-

**Mr.nightmare**

_WHAT HAPPENED?_

**Ms.widow**

_are you ok_

**Mr.arrow**

_he litterlly just said he cant breath_

**Mr.angry**

_not the time arrow_

**_Mrs. dream_ **

_what going on??!!!_

**peter**

_I got stabbed.... and I tried talking_

_to my friend_ Madalyn _, but she refused to call_

_emergency services, I have_

_no credit, and I don't know where I am but she does_

**Mr.nightmare**

_the f*** is this!!!!_

**_tonys p.o.v_ **

ok, I'm confused, could this other kid that texted me be the same kid peters talking about? I'm internally freaking out I can't let this happen to peter, he's a good kid and doe snot deserve to die I think I'm going to have a meltdown so I furiously texted the girl who texted me

**???**

_is your name_ Madalyn _?_

**Madalyn _  
_**

_HOW DID YOU KNOW?????_

(madalyn snickers and looks at her brother who laughs)

**???**

_let's just say I had a hunch..._

_DID YOU CALL EMERGENCY SERVICES??_

**Madalyn _  
_**

_no why?_

**???**

_UMM MABYE BECAUSE THERE A KID THAT GOT STABBED_

_AND I DONT KNOW PROBABLY DYING NOW?!!_

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME CALL NOW!! \_

**Madalyn _  
_**

_meh..._

**???**

_meh???!!_

**Madalyn _  
_**

_i mean he refused to help me with me microbots so..._

**???**

_THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO NOT HELP HIM!!!_

_AND WTH IS A MICROBOT??!!_

by now I am freaking out so I did what a normal person would do, I tracked peters phone

**_Peters p.o.v_ **

ok I saw what mr.nightmare send my sis, and I am just bursting out of laughter man this is funny

but when I saw what was written in the dream group I started freaking out

**_Mr.nightmare_ **

_ok that's it kid im tracking your phone_

_stay where_

_you are and ill call the ambulance_

_**Captain hook** _

_put pressure on the wound and STAY calm don't move_

_it'll make it worse_

**peter**

_WHAT??!!_

**Mr.arrow**

_good call mr.nightmare now get of the couch and move_

_your lazy ass and go help peter!_

_for all we know he could be dying!_

**Ms.widow**

_you know who will be dying?_

_the person who stabbed peter_

**Mr.angry**

_hey, hey easy now ms.widow_

**peter**

_GUYS IT WAS JUST A PRANK! THE PERSON_

_WHO TEXTED YOU WAS MY SIS MR.NIGHTMARE!_

_GOOD GOD! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT CALLED THE_

_HOSPITAL!_

**mr.angry**

_..._

**captain hook**

**...**

**ms.dream**

...

**ms.widow**

_so just to clarify I don't get to kill anyone? :(_

**peter**

_ms widowwwww_

**mr.arrow**

_BAHAHHAHAHAHA OK I DOMT KNOW_

_WEATHER OT BE ANGRY OR HAPPY_

_BECAUSE YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON_

_MR.NIGHTMARES FACE_

_HE ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK_

_THANK YOU PETER I OWE YOU A DEBT FOR LIFE!!_

**mr.nightmare**

_so you did not get stabbed?_

**peter**

_....no?_

**mr.nightmare**

_prepare to get stabbed_

**_peter_ **

_*gulp*_

"remind me never to text the dream group about anything relate to life or death scenario's pranks...." i looked at my sister who just looked up from her phone

"hahaha...agreed"

I shut down my phone took a deep breath and landed my head on the bed jeezes was he REALLY going to track my phone? Nah, he wouldn't do that maybe he knew it was a prank? and decided to test the waters? 

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

I literally tracked peters location, that kid freaked me out to think he almost gave me a heart attack! I think I saw my arc reactor flicker a bit, and all of the avengers got up from there seats ready to fight the attacker to stabbed peter after I went to track his location. I think our minds all went blank when he was in trouble jeez how is this kid having such an effect on us?

"barton"

"ya?"

"Why are you touching my phone"

"ow um...nothing"

"What.did.you.do?"


	4. die or face the consequences of living

clints p.o.v

**???**

_hello?_

**???**

_ok whats with wrong numbers nowadays_

_are they becoming a thing_

_or somethin?_

**???**

_hahaha_

_don't worry im-_

**???**

_mr.nightmares friend?_

**???**

_yup! my name is Mr.arrow_

**???**

_pete gave you the nickname_

**Mr.arrow**

_Nah I gave it to my self *takes a bow*  
_

**???**

_huh... then you must not be that old you_ _13?_

**Mr.arrow**

_Heyy!!!!_

**???**

_im just messing around_

_*holds hand up in surrender*_

_so what's up?_

**Mr.arrow**

_well miss prankster_

**Ms.prankster  
**

_ow god no_

**Mr.arrow**

_yeessss if we all get a nickname so do you_

**Ms.prankster  
**

_really what about pete? I'm surprised you did not call_

_him jimmy neutron_

**Mr.arrow**

_ahhahahaha why he smart?_

**Ms.prankster**

_ya... and im really proud of him for it._

_but the thing is  
_

_i keep telling him to apply_

_for a stark internship_

_all he does is deny himself_

_that boy i_ _s wayyyyyy to self doubtable_

**Mr.arrow**

_huh mabye i could do somethin about that_

**Ms.prankster**

_why you have a job at SI?_

**Mr.arrow**

_ya the entire dream squad does  
_

**Ms.prankster**

_now I want you to take a moment and look at what you typed  
_

**Mr.arrow**

_...what do normal people talk about?_

_I wonder what they_

_would think of this conv._

**Ms.prankster**

_trust me I don't think_

_they'd wanna be involved_

_'hey! I have friends online_

_that go by the names that_

_a 15-year-old named us by but,_

_there actually grown-ups_

_who work at SI_

_and they have a group called the dream squad'_

**Mr.arrow**

_yup where special! hahaha_

_god you sound like mr.nightmare_

**Ms.prankster**

_is that a good thing?  
_

**Mr.arrow**

_ah....sometimes in this scenario yes_

**Ms.prankster**

_so..._

**Mr.arrow**

_I want you to help me prank ms.widow_

_join me on this quest for a bright future!_

**Ms.prankster**

_hmmm.....i think i have a good idea at mind_

**Mr.arrow**

_wait let me add you to the dream sqaud_

**Ms.prankster**

_wait what no-_

**Mr.arrow**

_to late_

**Ms.prankster**

_great!_

_*note the sarcasm*_

**Mr.arrow**

_Welcome to the craziness Madalyn!_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Mr.arrow has added Ms.prankster to the group)**

**Mr.nightmare**

_who is ms.prankster?_

**Captain hook**

_we don't need another stranger in the group!_

**Peter**

_you saying I'm a stranger_

_*sobs quietly*_

**Ms.dream**

_no no peter honey_

_we would never say that_

_your like family to us!_

**Mr.nightmare**

_yes why else would we tack your phone?_

_captain hook just wants to start a war again_

**Peter**

_again?!...wait you ACTUALLY TRACKED MY PHONE??!_

**Mr.angry**

_GUYS can we focus on the stranger in the group??_

**Mr.arrow**

_ow this is no Stanger_

_guys meet Madalyn_

_or as I liked to call her ms.prankster_

**Ms.prankster**

_hiii!!_

**Ms.widow**

_ow your that girl you almost gave_

_t-mr.nightmare a heart attack!_

_i like you_

**_mr.nightmare_ **

_;(_

_***_

**_Madalyn parkers p.o.v_ **

I looked up my phone and i saw that my brother had already put the phone down and was deeply falling into his sleep, I guess it's now or never, I carefully opened the window ever so slightly, because im not sure how his spider-sense works, maybe when he is sleeping as well? I never asked about it and I'm not planning to, he does not know I know his little secret, and he does not need to find out mine. thank god this apartment is not high. I let down a sigh and dropped to the ground. and ran.

**_peters p.o.v_ **

odd its the middle of the night why are my spider senses tingling? ah, it's probably something going on outside like a kid chasing a dog or something I shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

bang-i woke up in an instant the loud noise crashing the door of or apartment, I immediately stood up to check up at Madalyn- 

"sis!!! wake up I think where being mugged!and-"

i pulled up the sheets to find a couple of pillows underneath it

"MADALYN!??!?" I can't-I cant- I can't breath, no no I need to for may for Madalyn she probably somewhere around the house.

I went downstairs and I saw a woman she was a couple of years older than me and she pointed a gun at aunt mays forehead

SHIT!!!!!

**_Madalyn parkers p.o.v_ **

"Hey kid!"

"ugh don't play innocent with me what do you want I got a text saying to meet here I thought we were through I gave you the suit and stopped using my powers so if this is another mission go f*** yourself cause I'm not coming"

"hey, easy easy on the language jeez when di you get so sassy??"

"what.do.uou.want."

"a life for a life"

"what?"

"There is someone's life hanging around queens, and she's about to die if I send a text the trigger would be pulled"

"that's bull sh***, you wouldn't do that" would he?

"really? think about the things I've put you through,..... I mean REALLY THINK about them....."

well shit he's right

"fine what do you want"

"I want your brother to come join hydra with me"

"the hell with that!"

"ok"

"WAIT!!!! WAIT!!"

"yes...."

"..."

"you know you could beat me... you could use your powers right here right now to do it I guess you really did stop giving a shit" and then she pressed the button 

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

**_peters p.o.v_ **

"hey hey calm down look at me may look at me"

those where the last words I said to her I looked into her beautiful eyes one more time and she gave me a smile saying "I love you" before I blacked out I turned around to see that a tranquillizer dart hit me why didn't my spider-sense tingle????

(time skip 1 hour)

ugh, my head hurts I flickered my eyelids around only to see a messy apartment....our apartment?-

THE MUGGER!!!

"MAY! MAY MAY MAY-"

"may...."

**_Madalyn p.o.v_ **

I dropped down the groud....what did it just do I killed someone just because I couldn't answer because I was afraid of the consequences of what might happen if I beet him and now she-she-shes dead.... I stayed on that rooftop for an hour crying before I noticed the time, sobbing I went back to the apartment, and I saw- i-i--saw- AUNT MAY?????\

**_(10 minutes earlier)_ **

**_Peters p.o.v_ **

she cant be no-she can't be dead I have no one she she the last person in my life, the closet thing to a parental figure I ever had.....she she cant be gone.....no I cryed and cryed and cryed I did everything I could I called the ambulance but I new they won't get there in time but I kept hoping after an hour of crying I heard the door open by then they already took aunt may away. I did not feel anything when I saw her nothing usually id be worried or scared for her but no I can't bare to see her right now

" peter WHY is aunt may being carried out to the hospital???" she stuttered in a panicked tone is she going to have a panic attack shit I rushed over to her to help her but she did not once move not even her facial expression changed.... I mean nothing.

"shes dead" I mumbled.is she dead tho? no, she couldn't be! shes aunt may! she couldn't be dead it's impossible, right?

"ok" I couldn't help but be angry at her response aunt mays dead and she says is OK?????????? OW SURE OUR LAST LIVING RELATIVE THAT TO CARE OF USE FOR YEARS IS DEAD NAH ILL JUST THROW IN DOWN THE HILL CAUSE I DONT GIVE A HSIT IF I DONT SEE HER AGAIN IT OKKKK?!??!?!? IS SHE SERIOUS??????? but all i said was

"ok?"

"yes" i burst into tears seeing her reaction it only made me more upset aunt may she she shes gone.....forever.....

" 


	5. where-where you?

"How could you not feel anything?? shes dead!!!" I stubbled down into my knees and started to cry again, but she did not move.

"WHERE WHERE YOU!!!" no response.

"Madalyn!" nothing but I could see a single teardrop falling from her left eye. then she went back upstairs.

_(1 week later)_

**_"peter parker peter parker to the principles office please"_ **

now was NOT the day for this I did not get off my seat and ned looked confused why I did not get up until Mr.harrigtom pointed to the door. ugh, I guess I better go.

I opened the principles office only to find 2 men sitting there odd, then my spider senses started tingling I turned around to see one of the men touching my shoulder and telling me to sit down? well, that's new I thought my spider senses only warned me about danger? I shrugged it off

"peter I am here to tell you I am truly sorry about your aunt"

"Mr.harrigton what is this about" I know that sounded rude but I really don't want to talk about my aunt not now at least its enough for me that Madalyn refused to talk to me for the last week. I cant handle any more pressure

"heh... I know you're going through a lot and i don't want to push you, but since your aunt died, child protective services are here there going to move you to a new home"

"h-h-home?" what home? there's no more home without aunt may

"yes pack your things you'll be going there now"

"but I still did not finish the school day!" I tried distracting her as much as possible but it did not work

"don't you have your twin aged sister at home she needs to pack to" _(twin aged means same age)_

"heh..."

"I'm sorry for your loss" and with that, I walked out of the room tears flooding my eyes when did life get so sceptical?

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

is it wrong that I'm worriedd? no no it's not wrong the kid just probable got his phone taken away from him or something? no he's smart hell probably figure out how to fix the problem.. what if he got shot? or mugged? wait... IS HE DEAD!!! shit!"

"tony!!! calm down you need to calm down the kid will text us when he wants to text us you know he likes the group and he's a good kid he won't get in trouble with those sort of things" peppers calm voice soothed me

"heh...maybe your right I am over-reacting, maybe I'm wrong " I totally am not!!!!

"exactly now ill be in bed you come up later and get some rest you need it" and with that, she left.

"or maybe i am not!" I mumbled and I started tracking the kid's phone he seems to be in a car...driving to an....... _orphanage_ _?_

**_peters.p.o.v_ **

the place seemed um....interesting at first I think I might actually like it here ya, ya, this place can't be all that bad. I looked down at my sister who was just looking into blank space and then just when I was about to talk she entered the building

"h-hello?"

"what do you want?" a smelly old man opened the door he looked obese and his shirt was covered this grease and it looks like he was drinking

I saw my sisters eyes flashing...blue?????? wait-

I looked down on her again and I saw that her eyes where brown huh I guess I might been paranoid or something....or will be paranoid.....

"ow, your that kid that lost his aunt! I would feel pity but like come on you've already lost everyone else in your life" I could not help but tear-up he was right everyone in my life dies because of me...." he spat out his cigarette and pushed us both inside as soon as he tried to push my sister back inside to she broke his finger damn

this. is not what I expected of a first impression-

"AHHHHH YOU F***n B**** WHAT THE HELLL???!!" and then he slapped her across her cheek she did not move but as soon as he did I moved right to him and pushed him backwards 

"touch her again and your dead"

"talk to me like that again and you'll be dead within a week" he smirked and then slapped me twice he was about to kick me but me sister took then hit for me and pulled my arm so we ran all the way back upstairs.

**_Madalyn p.o.v_ **

we arrived to the hell hole they call a home the house looked awful it had the atmosphere that would say get the hell out of here before its too late! I stared into the building until I noticed that my brother wanted to talk to me so I ran and rung the doorbell I don't want to talk to anyone I haven't in a week and I'm not planning it anytime soon, all of the deaths in our family all happen because of...me...

"h-hello?" peter said

"what do you want?" a smelly old man opened the door he looked obese and his shirt was covered this grease and it looks like he was drinking. wait- the f*** ow no he better not be one of those foster parents that don't give a shit about there child I started to get worried then peter looked down on me shocked for a split second before turning his head back down before he could I looked at the widow shit I forgot my lenses at home!! ok, try your best not to feel that way your eyes will remain brown not change colour under other emotions breath....

he looked back down but stayed there for a couple of seconds before he looked back up i let out a breath did not know I was holding in

"ow, your that kid that lost his aunt! I would feel pity but like come on you've already lost everyone else in your life" I could not help but tear-up he was right everyone in my life dies because of me...." he spat out his cigarette and pushed peter in the hell?? ok NO ONE touches my big brother when he tried to push me back in I broke his finger I couldn't help but feel horrified and satisfied by what I did

so much for a good first impression-

"AHHHHH YOU F***n B**** WHAT THE HELLL???!!" and then he slapped me across my cheek honestly it did not hurt at all if anything it felt like a tickle but as soon as he did peter moved right to him and pushed him backwards

"touch her again and your dead"ow shit-

"talk to me like that again and you'll be dead within a week" he smirked and then slapped him twice he was about to kick him but I took then hit and I pulled his arm so we ran all the way back upstairs. we will have to put up with this later as soon as peter got up the stares I gave him a look that would say 'touch him and your f***dead this is not over'

**_Peters p.o.v_ **

ugh my head is basically throbbing

I turned to my sister and my heart broke, she was making 2 bracelets for mute people to speak, was she really as broken as I was?....

***flashback***

_"hey!hey! come back you two! I do not want to deal with this now !where are you guys "_

_"hmm.....where could they be hiding she turns around and we giggle at the sound of her being consumed"_

_"peekabo!!"_

_"ahhhhh auntmayy!!" she tickled us as punishment_

_"Now go to your room or ill tickle you to death!!"_

_"aunt mayyyy I'm not 7777!!! any more im 8! im a fully grown adult!!"_

_"well... you are in my years still a baby"_

_"whats that you sayingyou old?in your years" I chuckled_

_She raised her eyebrows and rushed upstairs "that's it!" the rest of the night we ended up laughing and watching movies together_

***end flashback***

she, she was a good person....heh....

BANG- BANG -BANG!!

"wake up you maggots!! its time to go to school!" 

he almost broke our door by opening it like that who am i kidding-it already has cracks i tooked my bag up and went out the door leaving my sister by then she had already finished her voice modulators ( _thats what im calling the bracelets that make sign language into words people can hear)_

"what about you? get your lazy ass up here and pack to go to school!!"

i turned around uh oh..... this this aint gonna be good but just as I was about to interfere she gave me a look that would say 'please peter trust me on this one go' I hesistated but then I left

**_Madalyn p.o.v  
_ **

i put on the braclets and surprisingly they work pretty great but damn I need to make them stop sounding like siri

'what do you want?' I signed

"great now I have a kid who does not speak" he rolled his eyes

"can you not hear as well GO TO SCHOOL"

'I dont attend high school'

"and why is that"

'because i- '

why don't I attend highschool? ow rightt the day I begged my aunt that I did not want to go and promised her that id do great things when I grow up instead I'm still shook she trusted me

'because I don't want to. and instead of attending that 'school' that teaches no good information that you might forget when you grow up id mush rather stay at home'

''well things will work diffrently around here"

goddammit if I fight this guy I will most definitely hurt him like I broke his finger last time I hesitated but then I realized I had to choice so I got my shit together and walked to school in the time being I texted the dream squad maybe they have some advice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ms.prankseter**

_guys I am officially in deep shit_

**Mr.nightmare**

_OMG YOUR NOT DEAD! YOU CANT JUST_

_BE ONLINE 24/7 and then just vanish!!! WHAT_

_IF YOU GUYS ACTUALLY GOT STABBED_

**Mrs.dream**

_for once I actually agree with mr.nightamre_

_you guys had us so worried!!!_

**Mr.angry**

_the other guy almost came out yesterday!!!!_

**Ms.prankster**

_???_

**Ms.widow**

_so why are you in quote_

_'deep shit?' unquote_

**Mr.arrow**

_wait just to make sure your brother_

_also alive right because I need him_

_for our next "retreat"_

**Peter**

_retreat??  
_ **  
**

**Mr.arrow**

_ow yay! you're alive!!_

_ya I and you sister are discussing-_

**Ms.prankster**

_GUYS I NEED HELPPP!!!!_

_its basically my first day in SCHOOL!_

_and i have no idea what to DOOOO_

_i mean!!!_

**Peter**

_you mean you're actually coming?_

**Ms.prankster**

_did i have a choice :/_

**Peter**

_true_

**Mr.nightmare**

_wait....how old are you?_

**Ms.prankster**

_peter is he a paedophile or....._

**Mr.arrow**

_AHHAHAHAHA GOD_

_IT IS OFFICIAL IM ADOPTING BOTH OF YOU_

**Mr.nightmare**

_I.AM.NOT.A.PHEADOPHILE!!!!_

**Peter**

_are you??_

**Mrs.dream**

_guys! stop talking its Madalyn's_

_first day in school we need to helo her ouT_

**Ms.prankster**

_thank you!! I'm 15 btw since well peter told me_

_he told you his age btw you dumbass_

_WHY WOULD you do that!!_

_**Peter** _

_heyy you know how i ramble i barley noticed!!!_

**Mr.nightmare**

_15???!!!! HOW DID YOU NOT GO TO SCHOOL YET??_

**Ms.prankster**

_i just did not want to i told my um....aunt that..._

_i just did not want to go_

_and i ....heh....._

_promised her that id do_

_great things in the future..... but recently she died_

_so things um...changed so now I have to go_

**Mr.nightmare**

_jezzus kid im so sorry_

**Peter**

_its ok were used to these kinds of things_

_thanks for caring all or you_

**Mrs.dream**

_np Peter and Madalyn were always_

_here for you_

**Captain hook**

^^

**Ms.prankster**

_thanks  
_

**Mr.arrow**

_just..just act normal... be yourself!_

**Ms.prankster**

_huh.. your not 13 are you?_

**Mr.arrow**

;(

**Captain hook**

_i can asure you he has a mind of a 5 year old_

**Ms.widow**

_you mean 2 year old_

**Mr.arrow**

_TRAITORS!!_

**Mrs.dream**

_sweety just find a group of freinds_

_and slowly warm up to them_

**Peter**

_why dont you just hang out with me!_

**Ms.prankster**

_I mean I don't want to be a bother or anything..._

_and idk what is your friends don't like me_

**Mr.nightmare**

_are both of you seriously this kind???!!_

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

"do these kids ever take a break from life heh.... i just wish i just wish there was something we could do"

"I know tony me to, me to" pepper says


	6. im still watching over you

**_In heaven-_ **

_hes grown - **ms.parker**_

_I'm proud of them_ **-mr.parker**

_look at how he cares about his sister and everyone around him-_ **uncle ben**

_he has made me proud **-**_ **uncle ben**

_peter....please don't break ill always be here watching over you no matter how tough or hard the times are Madalyn take care of him for me I know he's older but he can break_ - **aunt.may**

 _we love you_ - **all of them**


	7. bullies

**_Madalyn p.o.v_ **

ok, school this is gonna be awkward.... I arrived at the school at it seemed well crowded or do normal schools seem this crowded? why is it so hard to tell!! ow right....I've never been to school before mostly because I don't need it I already know all the shit they've taken! self-studying is sometimes very effective but..Pete does not know that at I don't plan on him fining out..

_**peters p.o.v** _

I can't believe this is Madalyn first day of school, ugh she grew up so fast even tho I'm basically 3 days older than her it still makes me her older brother! but i could not help but laugh about how confused she looked that i was about to go to her but alas things had to get in the way-flash why today..

"sup pen*s parker!" he was about to punch me but just as my sister was walking to me he stopped

"whos that hottie coming next to you I was about to give you or usually beatings but I guess ill have to wait a while" I was fuming! how the hell could he talk to my sister as if she was some sort of toy to play with!!! he shoved me into the locker and put a paper on my chest "homework have it done by Sunday" i just hope Madalyn did not here any of this god knows what she would do him.

**_Madalyn p.o.v_ **

I was walking down the hall when I saw a sight I could never unsee i was so shocked i could not even move

"sup pen*s parker whos that hottie coming next to you" he looked up and saw me hes disgusting. 

"I was about to give you or usually beatings but I guess ill have to wait a while"

BEETINGS???? 

he then shoved him into the locker and put a paper on my chest homework "have it done by Sunday" the hell does this boy think he is????? _  
_

I was about to go to peter but I turned around to the boy who was picking on him

i looked at him then at peter then at him then at peter

"Seriously?"

he shrugged

i looked at the boy whom is now smirking like a madman

i ignored that and looked at peter again

"seriously??"

I pushed his hand away from peter but did not use all my strength 

but he stumbled back quite a few back and he was shocked by the strength

i looked at peter and then back at him 

"seriously?"

by now everyone had started recording on their phones but I did not give a shit

then I looked at the boy and laughed

he looked confused

"well it seems like your parents screwed too hard to make something as messed up as you"

Peter then looked at me with wide eyes and everyone let out and "oooooooooo"

he looked so taken back and after a few seconds he said

"the f*** did you just say to me?"

"wow big words for such someone who does not know how to spell something as simple as a name, by the way, can you stand up a bit straighter my neck is starting to hurt your too short"

by now I could see the dust coming out of his ears peter then grabbed my hand and wanted to pull me away I was about to walk away since I don't want recordings of me all over the internet at the first day of school then he had to say something

"at least I'm tall enough to see a lowlife life like you"

i was boiling by now

peters hand on my got titer he's probably right...but before i go

"well at least I got a future that I'm certain of advice to you to pick up your shit" I pointed at the paper 

"and go fetch for your future if its not already lost now run along now shu shu" I treated him like a dog

"well it looks like I have someone else that will be more interesting to pick on now your lucky parker"

I scoffed

"try me "'but just to be nice I think ill give you a piece of advice.." I gave him the fakest smile ever and with a deathly sweet voice i said"go stand on top of your ego and jump down to your IQ and please tell your so-called "friends" to send me a video of it ill love to see you go down to hell" by now id think the whole school has surrounded us taking videos this is not good...

"at least my friends will hear me scream" I know he was referring to me deciding to go mute but to him, e actually thinks I'm mute

" ok now I just feel bad for them I wonder how they-

"Peter then pulled me harshly and took us to the cafeteria"

"what the hell was that!" we both said at the same time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

"BAHAHAHHAHHAHA" 

"omg, his is hilarious!

"I gotta pee!!"

"savageeeee"

is all I heard from the past 13 minutes from clint in the hallway I just had had enough of it! I stormed out of my lad to see him watching a video on the kitchen table 

"what are you doing"

"watching the most amazing video of human history"

"well keep it down will ya" I rolled my eyes and went to make some coffee just as I was taking the first sip I heard

_"well it seems like your parents screwed too hard to make something as messed up as you"_

i chocked at my coffee and started laughing

"barton....what are you watching_laugh"

"so there is this mute kid who sees her friend being picked on and she stoppes it she basically is like a mini-you"

"wait mute?"

"ya"

then what was that sound?....

"show me the video"

"ok, here watch...laugh"

as soon as the video finishes, I had the biggest grin on my face

"Friday"

"yes,sir?"

"tell the other avengers to to the penthouse quick and tell them its an emergency "

"right away sir"

(20 minutes later

"whats it tony?!"capsical said

"mission" bruce banner stumbled

"Someone got killed" scott said

"Please don't tell me we have to make another funeral" Natasha enters

I smiled 

take a seat....they all looked confused but as soon as I played the video on the huge t.v they all started laughing there asses off clint was basically dying on the floor so was Scott.nat had that smirk on her face that said badass thor was just pure proud Loki was mad at the kid that was bullying the other kid but the bruce was laughing which I was shocked from because I barley even see him smile.capsical was laughing like a mad-man

"guys" Natasha spoke

"send it on the dream squad tell Madalyn this is how her first day should go" she smirked

"I smiled and send it on the group"


	8. this is bad-really BAD

**_peters p.o.v_ **

WHAT THE HELL DID SHE JUST DO!!! when flash said "I have a new person to pick on" my heart dropped I can't let that happen to my little sister, I've only taken hits for 2 reasons, 1.st im spiderman I cant risk my identity being released 2nd.i don't want someone else taking the beatings and i know for sure that flash does NOT mind picking or hitting a girl

"what the hell did you just do?!"

"I saved you ass dumbass"

and she started eating her food

"you do realize that he's gonna start picking on you right?!"

"well it's better then him picking on you"

"how long has he been doing that"

"since.... middle school"

"you've gotta be shittin me perter! MIDDLE SCHOOL???"

"yes.... heh....."

"listen if things get to rough I promise i will go to you u deserve a break anyways and I can stand up for my self you got me"

I smiled at her even tho IM the big brother she tends to act like shes the big sister sometimes

"your the best sister i can wish for you know that right?"

"i know im amazing!!"

I rolled my eyes at her and walked her to class

'chmistry YAY!!' is definitely what I think she was thinking because I could see the sparkle in her eyes when I said chemistry

_(45 minutes later)_

odd after the class period finished her smile seemed to have evanished

"....hey Madalyn you alright?''

"tbh.. no the class was SO BORINg"

i cant help but agree with her and then a thought popped up in my head

huh....

"um...madalyn"

"ya?"

"why do you suddenly speak through sign and not talk any more?"knowing the answer

she remained silent for a while..

until she signed

"It helps me not focus on the hurtful things that I've gone through in my life"

i hugged her and then told her where in this together

but as soon as we where in the next class math her smile sparked up again when Mr.harrigton said"today we will be giving out stark industries tests to see if in the future you would be able to go in when your ar in college we both looked at each other and smiled

after the school day ended we rambled about how annoying bullies are and how she and I really wanted to go into the stark industries we were happy until she suddenly got a text and she stopped in her tracks feeling lightheaded

"hey hey you ok?"

"um....peter....i really think you should check your phone..."

opened my phone and my face paled to see what the dream group were talking about

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mr.nightmare**

_Madalyn piece of advice this is how_

_you school day should be_

_< insert video>  
_

**Ms.widow**

_I am way too proud about this_

**Mr.arow**

_make us proud and do that if any bully manages to_

_bully you_

**mr.nightmare**

_are you kidding your self mr.arrow if some bullied_

_them they probably regret it as soon as we get there_

**Mr.angry**

_by the way can all of us agree that shes such a badass_

**captain hook**

_I think we have already established that_

Madalyn gives me a look of fear and worry before she ran away "Madalyn wait!" what has gotten into her? I mean I know its upsetting but....running away? shes not that much of a drama queen

**peter**

_....guys that's Madalyn_

**captain hook**

_..._

**_mr.angry_ **

_...._

**mrs.dream**

_...._

**ms.widow**

_...._

**mr.arrow**

_...I NEED YOUR AUTO GRAPH RIGHT_

_ABOUT -NOW!! QUEEN!_

**mr.nightmare**

_im soo proud of you!!!_

_the way you stood up to that bully_

_for that poor boy!_

**peter**

_guys that 'poor boy' ..._

**mr.nightmare**

THE HELL??? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON??

**mrs.dream**

_peter why did you not stnad up for your self_

**peter**

_I don't know I just wanted to take the_

_beating so it does not go to someone else but unfortunately, my sis decided to_

_give me a break and stand up for me_

_she had no idea i was getting bullied since it was_

_her first day since he's been bullying me since middle_

_school but I'm really happy she stood_

_up fo me but also quite sad..._

**mr.nightmare**

_peter....did you..did you just say middle school???!!!_

**_captain hook_ **

_calm down mr.nightmare_

**mr.nightmare**

_MIDDLE SCHOOL CAPSICAL! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM!!_

**ms.widow**

_where ar my knives imma kill that son of a b*tch_

**captain hook**

_i know its bad...but ow shit..._

**mr.nightmare**

_WHAT NOW??!!_

**captain hook**

_its bruce..um *code green*_

**mrs.dream**

_shit!!_

**peter**

_?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Madalyn p.o.v_ **

I saw mr.nightmares text and my heart almost stopped I looked at peter and ran as far as I could

until I reached stark towers it has a good view from up there so I climbed the building and stayed there that is until radye decided to come along...

"hey shadow"

"call me that again and I promise you I will not hesitate to freeze you"

"ow..shit someones mad"

"I don't have time for this what do you want"

"honestly I know I usually piss you off and stuff but I have never seen you in such a panik in my entire life so care to tell me what's going on?"

I hesitated I did not want to tell him but... I needed someone to talk to

I showed him the video which now had over 1m views and his eyes got wide

"ow shit... this is BADDDD"

"really? you don't say!??!" i screamed at the top of my lungs it has been the first time i had spoken since aunt may had died  
"now they f****ing know that there is one last person i care about!" i signed

"i have to leave him....." (keep in mind that the rest of this madalyn is signing)

"you cant do that it'll break his heart!"

"you guys already lost your aunt! you can't risk losing his trust and his sister ittll crush him"

"I won't lose him.... we both will end up in stark industries for sure i will just not go to that ugly excuse of a foster home any more and just....run.. we still get some communication when we get the job"

"IDK what to say Madalyn but.....follow what your heart says in right" and then he walked down the stairs of thebuilding while i looked at the sunset... what am i going to do?

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

Madalyn? shes mute? it is literally amazing how both of these kids carry the weight of the world on their shoulders but still manage to be joyful I wonder how Madalyn doing she did nit text the group it was weird tho shes usually be all nassasictic and say yes shes amazing and stuff ha. she really is a mini me i smiled as i was worig on the upgrade on my suit that is until friday interrupted my thoughts

"sir it appears that the girl 'madalyn' that you have been texting recently is next to stark towers sitting on a rooftop alone about to have a panic attack"

"say what?!"

"Should I repeat sir?"

"no, no Friday never mind just tell nobody to enter my lab while I'm gone"

i double tapped my arc reactor and flew to find a little girl covered up with bruises and scratches and the 2 bracelets that she used to make people hear her voice sitting on the rooftop all alone without any signs of a panic attack

"Fri are you sure she's about to have a panic attack"  
"yes ranges go from 97-100%"

holly shit that high

I landed on the rooftop where she could see me for a while she did not speak before broke the silence-

"hey kid"


	9. my brother big fan of your work

"hey kid"

"sup"

"i. impressed for a person who is about to get a panic attack you don't seem all that well...shooken...."

"I'm NOt going to have a panic attack"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at her

"because Friday here says because you have a 97-100% chance that you will have a panic attack

_(when Friday talks to iron man no one can hear her on him)_

"sir"

"yes Fri?"

"it seems that her risks of having a panic attack have gone down to 88% id recommend to keep talking to her"

wow...how come no emotion shows on her face when she is in the worst state a person can be in I wonder what she is feeling right now it crushes me to even think about it..

"Listen I'm sorry about my manners I'm just.....things tend to get in the way you know life just..sucks sometimes..."

"tell me about it kid"

i sat next to her and got out of my of my ironman suit to get her to be more comfortable

"you don't wanna know"

"come on id love to hear why you've been sitting here for 5 hours doing absolutely nothing tbh I don't know whether to be impressed at the patience or just plain creeped out...

"hahaha"

"sir it seems like her panic attack chances have gone down to 30%"

"heh..well at least do you wanna come in side its cold out here"

"Nah it's fine...heh...the cold never bothered me tho ever"

''her panic attack levels have reached to 0% but her stress levels have risen to 60%''

"ow shit"

"what?"

"nevermind" she rolled her eyes at me and i could not help but let out a light chuckle, huh I really like the fact that she never let the fact that she was talking to THE tony stark enter her brian she treated me just like she treats anyone...ill keep that note in mind

"come on kid just for a while?"

"well my mom always told me i was not aloud to talk to strangers" she smirked, wait i tjought thi kids mom passed away?

stress levels

30%

"but.... my mom is not here anymore sooo...i guess I won't mind staying in for a while"she let out a small fade smile and followed me to the tower

how come this kid so casual about talking about her parents I think she must talk about them for a while now maybe that's it...

I took her to the penthouse and we sat on the couch she did not say a word well....sign a word.

then I heard the elevator open. and there stood bruce with wide eyes the second he saw Madalyn. 

**_Madalyn's p.o.v_ **

holly shit that's bruce banner didn't he write that book on gamma radiation? damn, I wish peters here he would've fanboyed like CRAZY!! but it's pretty cool me and him both like his books but again peter does not know I read it he thinks I'm a dumbass and id love for it to stay that way

"tony?" bruce banner said

"yes..."

"Tony?"

"you see...."

"tony?!?"

"what do you expect e to do I see a child about to have a panic attack in a roof next to the building and god knows what happened to her you seen her bruises?-"then he turned around and looked at me"-ya about that..what happened to you kid?" shit excuse excuse EXCUSE cant tell him we live in a shitty foster home mr.wilson made it clear what will happen if we complain about it ok umm...i fell down...no he's basically a genius can't say that he won't belive me...um mugged? Nah hell track um for sure even if he does not care about me hell call the cps anyway since its an illegal act damn why is its hard to lie to a superhero?. hm...got bullied! ya ya that ll work out he cant track a kid or screw up something-

"kid?-" 

"sorry got lost in my thoughts"

"so....what happened.."

"well you know bullies and stuff"

he arched his eyebrows at me and scoffed he looked at bruce then at me and smirked

"YOU got bullied?"

"ya, you know stuff like that happens in my age?" I asked more of a question than a statement

then again I'm not sure how school works, thank god he let it slide this time but I'm pretty sure he was not convinced then I turn around and saw bruce eyeing me and said

"so let me get this straight you were about to have a panic attack-"

" -5 minutes ago- "tony interrupted 

"5 MINUTES AGO and you are sitting here completely fine like nothing happened?"

"i.was.not going.to .have.a panic.attack"

"sure you wherent kid" I rolled my eyes at him

"um...can i? "

"Sure I'm not holding your legs or anything" I got up and went to bruce

"your bruce banner?" i asked

"yes but before you ask im not going to turn into the h-"

"you have no idea how much my brother fanboys about you he basically reads all your books on gamma radiation and...." I spent rambling about what he reads but just the titles and I don't want them to know I read it to

"you- you understood that?" he looked shocked

"o hell no not even a clue" i lied 

"I mean numbers and science not my area not even close i barely know how to read a book" i lied 

"but my brother, on the other hand, loves your work he talks about it all the time so I was thinking if it's ok with you...can you sign-" I got out one of the chemistry books we take in science thank god were taking about gamma radiation "-here"

he looked at tony and tony shrugged and then he looked back at me and smiled then he signed the book "tell your brother that I'm very impressed that he understood my work and that I see a bright future ahead of him"

"thank you mr.bruce banner sir"

tony chuckled in the back

"just bruce is fine" 

i smiled at him and sat back down then bruce left the room

"thank you mr.stark for the stay I am very grateful and it calmed me down, but I need to-"

"ah ah ah not until u tell me what you where doing on that roof top" just as i was about to get up he pushed me down with one hand

"heh heh about that" i rubbed the back of my neck

"yes..." he arched his eyebrows at me

"my brother um...something happened in school, and lets just say im all around the internet now and I'm scared that might get him in trouble or stuff you... know muggers? or killers and stuff? so I ran and i don't think I can go back to him you know for him to be safe" ok thats not that much of a lie I mean i am afraid roys going to get to him

"uh huh" he stood up and smiled while rubbing the back of his neck

I nodded sadly

"listen kid, i know its kind of fa risk being online and stuff but you should not leave your brother all alone i mean think of it it will put him in even MORE danger not drive him away from danger"huh i never thought of it that way i guess he might be right...

"i guess"

"now do you need a ride?"

"nah i like to walk"

"nope not on my watch"

"but-"

"no"

"you see-"

"ah ah-"

"and-"

"shhh....happy'l pick you up in five minutes right fri?"

"hes on his way sir and he also tells you this better have a good reason" he smirked and looked at me

"thank you mr.stark"

he was about to ruffle my hair but i flinched he frowned a little but smiled afterwards i just...i dont like to be touched then he looked like he was thinking

"you know what i think i have an idea" 

i looked at him in confusion and he smirked at me.


	10. stark internship

we reached the foster home and I am just excited to see petes reaction we walked up the steps and i looked at the time well....I'm going to get a beating after this but let's just have fun now I knocked at the door with tony and bruce behind me still shook that the wanted to come

then it opened

"YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS?!? OW NOW YOUR-'' then he looked up to see an angry bruce with green lines on his neck and an furious tony clenching his fist but before tony could say anything I told him

"im sorry for the delay i know you sometimes get angry because of us being late but you care about us i promise to be early next time" i practically spat out the lie but in a sweet tone so they would not get suspicious i looked up to see tony smiling

"we are here for peter-peter parker?"

"ow yes hes just upstairs" he looked at me with discust but tony did not miss it and gave him a death glare then he took 2 steps back  
i walked up stairs and told then to wait out side 

"heyyyyy peteeeerr"  
"omgg" he let out a breath and hugged me i filched away but he knows I don't like to be touched so he just smiled and said

"where where you i was so worried"

"well about that-' then both tony and bruce burst into the room 

and Pete narrowed his eyes

**_tonys p.o.v_ **

''heyyyyyy petterrrr''

''omgg im was so worried'' 

huh i giess they must be close i mean they do only have each other from what i was told...i let out a sigh but then smiled at pters worried tome

"where where you?-"

"-well about that "

i chose to open the door in that mommet and burst into the room bruce looked shocked my action but then he he returned to him normal state like he's used to it by now

and then I let out a light chuckle at peters face

"madalyn....um...a. the.why-um t-mr.StArk-BRucE BAnneR -why -the ow.my.god" he whispered the last part out he is very different then Madalyn huh

"ok let's skip to the introductions im tony stark genius ex-playboy billionaire philropholist this is bruce banner a.k.a the hulk and scientist nerd bla bla bla...and you are?"

bruce then gave me a death glare i just smiled at him 

"peter...peter parker-"

"om.my.god...your THE BRUCE BANNER! and your you TONY STARK" then he started shaking his hand like crazy and started rambling bout all the theorys an mathematical equations that bruce added to his books while I was walking around the room I noticed something...

I looked at Madalyn who seems to be smiling at peter and I let out a slight chuckle she seems so causal about this I think I'm going to ask her about it later

"hey, madayln?'  
"yes?"

she got off the bunkbed and followed me to the desk and once she saw what I was looking at her eyes narrowed

"What is this?"

"uh..um...i ...this, um..this is a microbot"

I remembered her mentioning it before I think it was a couple of months ago? I'm not sure

"and what is a microbot?"

"tbh I'm not sure ask Pete he's the one making them" she smiled but i could tell it was a lie, but why would she lie about something like this? and then i noticed something else i smiled at it its was a stark internship qualification and once I flipped the pages I was shocked...this kid! this kid! is got literally all the questions correct I mean I'm the only one that EVER got all of them correct! i then looked at Peter and smiled

''hey kid your hired'' i said still looking down at the papers

**peters p.o.v**

"madalyn....um...a. the.why-um t-mr.StArk-BRucE BAnneR -why -the ow.my.god" i couldn't speak how the hell did- why -i cnt even think HOLLY SHIT IS THAT BRUCE BANER???!  
i went to him and started shaking his hand like crazy

"mr.bruce banner sir im such a huge fan of your work on gamma radiation especially the chapter when you related it to the real world about The inner region _V_ 1 is bounded by the time-dependent surface Σ1. The second region _V_ 2 is bounded by Σ1 and by the surface Σ2 which is homothetic to Σ1. This is used to model radionuclide imaging of the cardiac region: _V_ 1 is, roughly, the blood within the heart of a patient, _V_ 2 represents the heart walls, and _V_ 3 is the rest of the body and-"

"wow,wow,wow slow down kid you understood that?"

"yes i mean who wouldnt your work is explamitary! and-"

"kid you're hired"

"huh? excuse me Mr. stark but-" then i saw him looking at my stark internship papers and the mini bot thingy my sister found on the street she asked me to help her with it but I was to busy with school back then

"hired as in stark internship hired???"

"yep you start tomorrow this this is this is AMAZING!! i mean i have never seen anything like this and-

then i hear my sister flipping a page in her book smirking then we all look at her she looks up from her book and says 

"-what?"

mr.stark scoffed "i suppose you already know about how smart he is?"

she scoffed back "ha-you.have.no.idea" he smiled at her and then looked at me with curiosity 

"ok,since your sister had me intrigued in you and you seem WAY TO SMART for your age i think i might be considering you as my personal intern"

i looked at him with shocked face and i wanted to say something but nothing came out

"yup personal intern you start tommorow 2:30 to 11:00 and at weekends 11:-2:30 "

i was speechless but i knew i had to say something i mena i dont want him to think of me as ungrateful or something

"um i -i-i thank you mr.stark!!"

"no problem kid"

and then he was holding the door handle about to leave until he looked back at my sister and said

"i thought you said you coulnd read?"

"ow ya just simpilton books you know to make it simpler to understand even at school"

he opened teh door and then he said something that shoked us both

"tell you what kid your hired as well, scince your already learning to read and stuff i know you said your not good inscience and numbers but i see your learning pretty quik youll be a regular intern you can learn from others"

and then i saw her shoking on her water looking at mr.stark with wide eyes mr.bruce banner also narrowed his eyes

"um-uh-um thank you mr.stark!"

"no problem kid' then he left and both of us looked at each other

"what the hell just happened"

"THE HELL??!! tbh I obv. expected him to give you an internship but hell Nah imma fail the first day!"

"YOU KNEW HE WAS COMING???"

and then she started explaining the story after it finished i hugged her and thanked her over a billion times

**_tonys p.o.v_ **

"holly shit that kid actually understood what I wrote in my books!!" bruce yelled

"well hes a smart kid i mean have you seen him? hes better then madalyn described him to be"

"speaking of madalyn...why would you give her an internship? you know she basically JUST started school! i mean she barely knows how to read! let alone create a device or an ai or something

"relax bruce ill just put her in the low-level interns and anyways i like her she seems like a good kid, and who knows maybe one day shell work her way to the top!"

"clints going to mess with her you know"

"HE does not need to know and YOU are not going t say anything to him or the rest of the avengers"

"ok,ok, I dont mind but peter is your personal intern you gonna have to introduce him"

i hesitated "ya..ya i know"

"but NOTHING to be said about Madalyn"  
"but if he finds out you know the number of pranks that's going to happen and im pretty sure we do NOT wnat them to team up. I mean shes basically casual around EVERYBODY so she would not mind clint"  
"crap i did not think about that"

"Why do you think shes ok with everybody i mean she was talking to THE bruce banner"  
i laughed

"seeing yourself as a major celebrity now huh?" he scoffed and looked at me and smiled

"did he ask for your autograph?" i frowned at him

"did he almost faint when i asked it he wants to become my personal intern?or when madalyn choked on her coffee when i asked if she wants an internship?'' he fell silent

I scoffed

'don't mess me I ALWAYS win" 

(the next day)

**_peters p.o.v_ **

''peter stop over reacting you look great!"what if mr.stark thinks its to casual? what if its to inappropriate? i mean he wear a suit as well in meetings but what if he thinks ts ruid because i wore a suit as well???

"should tighten the tie?" she looked at me and raised an eyebrow

"10 bucks he's going to tell you tot take of the tie you look to formal"

"20 bucks hes going to tell me i look great for my first day or he's not going to say anything"

she smiled at me

''suit your self but I am going to tell you I TOLD YOU SO" sure he is

we looked out of the orphanage to be greeted by a black car it looked so fancy and so well expensive but then again he is THE tony stark after all i opened the door to see a big man in the front seat

"hey your happy! my sister told me about you i think its so cool and mr.stark has you as his personal driv-"and then he shut the front glass window me and my sister both looked at each other and she let out a light laugh

"for a name such as happy he does not seem all that happy"

"you said it brother!"

i decide then to text the emogie group

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**peter**

_guys you would NOT believe what happened!!!_

**mr.arrow**

_your sister got beat up_

**ms.widow**

_highlyyy doubt that^^_

_mabye beat up a person_

**mr.angry**

_you finally stood up for yourself_

**mr.nightmare**

_you got a b on your test?_

**mrs.dream**

_you wish^^_

**_peter_ **

_no_

_i agree_

_no_

_you broke my heart_

_thank you but NOOO!!_

_THE MR.STARK AND THE BRUCE BANNER CAME WITH_

_MADALYN TO OUR HOUSE!!!_

**ms.widow**

_???_

**mr.arrow**

**wha?-**

**mrs.dream**

why what happend? 

**peter**

_well he came in with my sister and i started_

_rambling on mr.bruce banners head_

_about how his books are AWESOME!!!! and i wanted_

_to say soooo much more but i think i went to far thankfully_

_mr.stark cut me off but i was speechless he basically_

_gave me a F*ing INTERNSHIP!!!! AS LIKE IN HIS PERSONAL_

_INTERN!!!!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE !!!_

_DO YOU THINK A PERSON CAN HAVE A PANIC_

_ATTACK FROM EXCITEMENT????_

**Mrs.dream**

_wow!! pesonal intern?_

_i did not know mr.stark hired them!_

_were so proud of you peter!!_

**ms.widow**

_you must be special for him to hire you!!_

**captain hook**

_were proud of you pete_

**mr.arrow**

_where will you be working?_

**peter**

_thanks, guys!! ill be working in Mr starks f***ing lab_

_like as in THE LAB OF MR.STARK_

**ms.widow**

_well capsical you going to say anything?_

**_captain hook_ **

_ONE TIME PEOPLE ONE TIME!!!_

**mr.nightmare**

_yeS sand where NEVER Going to let it go old man_

_and where proud of you!!_

_if your his personal intern that means your_

_amazing and smart and talented_

_and you have and mazing future ahead of you!!!_

_dont forget to tell us how it goes and tell us_

_what you think of mr.starks lab_

_**peter** _

_i think you guys are going to get spammed today and_

_thanks mr nightmare!! and all of you!!_

**_Madalyn_ **

_is peter still fanboying *laughs* about this_

**mr.arrow**

_yup*pops the p_

**madalyn**

hahaha

**peter**

_guys we gotta go!!! sorry we reached_

_the tower!! ill tell you how it goes!!_

_fingers crossed!!_

_**ms.widow** _

_have fun kid and who know mabye_

_you'll get to meet some of the avengers_

_you never know_

_**peter** _

_I'm not that luckky but ii wish\_

_**mr.arrow** _

_**you never know** _

**mrs.dream**

_wait hold on we?..._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

omg omg omg the tower is amazingg its soo hugee and gorgeous!!! 

"pete your eyes are sparkling like crazy"

"how are you not excited??"

"ow hell nah im excited like alot but im just worried how the hell am i supposed to fit in with the other interns?"

"just look at what there doing and so the same"

she smiled and nodded. then happy opened the door on both of us, and we walked inside to be greeted by a very sweet receptionist

"hello there my name is ms.shelly how may i help you?"

"well where here for the internship"

"may i please have your names?"

"yes um, im peter parker and this is my sister Madalyn parker" she did some typing and then smiled at me

"well these are your badges please feel free to walk in the scanner Friday will scan and you and please then head to the elevator and ask for your floors there are no buttons just so you can't jump or be surprised'' she smiled

"thank you ms. shelly"

"no problem" we then walked in the scanner even though she warned us the scan still made me jump

_peter parker level 8 personal intern no weapons detected_

i smiled and then my sister walked in

 _Madalyn parker intern level 3 no weapons detected_

we then walked into the elevator and asked for our floors she reached hers and i said goodbye


	11. acting dumb

**Madalyns p.o.v**

i said goodbye to peter and then headed to my floor there where hundreds of people working together and making robots and stuff it makes me happy to see other people smiling and laughing while making there inventions then a voice cut me of 

"you Madalyn parker?"

"yes ma'm"

"your work station in on the top right corner you will be delivering coffees to floors and checking what we have and do not have and you can order then online"

"..."

"well what are you waiting for go!" huh i guess i dont have to act dumb after all

**tonys p.o.v**

i was so happy when peter texted the dream group i honestly did not expect him to be this excited i sense madalyn is also excited i think im going down to see her after i meet parker

he entered the lab and he did not even notice i was sitting on the chair right in front of him he just kept looking around the lab in awe and in wonder, i would help but smile

"like what you see" he then turned around and looked at me

"omg I'm so sorry mr.stark i had no idea you were here!"

"its ok kid don't sweat it"

"so i was thinking of working on something simple i want to test what you can do first'' then dropped a couple of old computer bits from the nights

"do whatever you want with them ill be back within an hour surprise me kid" I wink at him and left to the elevator to check up on madalyn but before i left i saw peter smiling like crazy

but then i noticed something

"hey kid"

"yes "

"take of that tie your to formal"

the elevator started closing but before it did i heard him say "there goes 20 dollars" i looked at him confused but by then the elevator already started going down

**madalyns p.o.v**

who knew delivering coffees can be so exhausting I've been to god knows how many floors what 15 wait was it 16? in the past 20 minutes i then landed on my desk and took a light huff 

"ughhhhh where is peter when i need himmmm!!!"

i then look at the window and see mr.stark looking at me shit this must be embarrassing i then go back into ordering the things we need but by then it was to late he had already entered the lab

**tonys p.o.v**

"hey kid"

"heyy mr.stark!"

"hows pete?"

"well i gave him some work to do"

"such as-"

"i gave him bits of an old computer and told him to make something out of it to test his abilities" i then see her smiling wildily 

"what?"

"ow nothing.... i mean the fact that you gave peter bits of a computer to MAKE something..."

"what what's wrong with that"

"you basically gave him a birthday pressent" i then smile at that fact 

"he likes making stuff" i ask

"when are you going to learn that he is a smartass?"

he smiled i know i saw his stark internship sheet but...i mean she always says that he is so smart i think i might have underestimated him

"so what are you doing here?"

"ow questioning my authority? cant i walk in my own building i cann do what i want when i want" i said teasingly these kids are starting to grow on me

she rolled her eyes and smiled "yes i know you can but...i can tell that you'd much rather spend your time hangin with peter then come to the low-level lab interns" she pointed her pencil at me

"fine, i came here to check up on you and-"

'and-" i looked at her voice modulators

"where'd you get those?"

"ow these i found them but the screw was off so I just had to tighten it"

"huh impressive can i-"

"sure"

she then handed them to me and I was about to walk bout when she looked at me confused

"kid don't worry im just going upstirs to make them stop sounding like siri all the time i don't want a walking iPhone in my tower" she laughed 

odd i thought she was mute i shrugged it of and walked into the elevator i looked at the tech and it looked really advanced where would she find this?

**peters p.o.v**

its been almost an hour and i can't wait to show mr.stark i don't think its that great but hopefully, itll impress him he exited the elevator i was about to speak when i noticed madalyns voice modulators in his hands

"um...-"i pointed at them

"ow im just going to fix them so they could sound beter how is it going" i nodded

"well im done actually"

he looked at me shocked "already?"

"well its been an hour" his yes widened even more

"already?"

"yup" I smiled and he smiled back

"well it litelry felt like 10 minutes your sister is very talkative so much for a small check up "i laughed at that because i relate sooo much with taht

"so" he clapped his hands "show me what you got"

i walked out of the way to show him in and he looked confused

"its its a ball?"

i smiled even wider

"press the button at the top"

**tonys p.o.v**

"its a ball?" I gave this kid computer parts and i get a metal ball?

"press the button atthe top"

i looked confused until i pressed it and a tiny iron man started to fly around the room peter then spoke

"karen 2.0 can you please show a holagram of the stark building"

"sure thing peter" the mini iron man flew next to peter and from his eyes turned on a holographic screen of the entire building

I was speechless the only thing that came out of my mouth was 

"holy shit" in a whisper

"kid you made this?'

"yes..."

"in an hour?"

"well i mean the battery is way too low it finished in about 30 minutes so you have to plug it back into the ball so it's not that modified"

"guess you smarter then i gave you credit for if that's even possible i mean you keep surprising me"i huffed "looks like were going to be here for a while" I then leaned on my seat and put my hands on my head his smile got even wider if that's even possible 

**clints p.o.v**

"guys when are we going to get to meet peter! "

"i know i want to meet him too but he's in tony's lab and it will be weird if we all just show up for no reason"

"easy for you to say banner your the one who already met the kid"

"ya but not personally"

"still counts"

"guys will you stop well get to meet him soon enough" cap yelled

(1 hour later)

"ughhh Friday wheres parker?"

'which parker?' i looked up confused

"what do you mean "

"There are currently 2 parkers at the building Madalyn parker and peter parker" holy shit!

"MADALYNS IN THE BUILDING???" i got up practically shocked at the fact but then i had the biggest grin on my face we have to go and meet her

"omg" Natasha whispered

"we have to go and meet her" cap said happily

"yes but not all of us at once" Natasha reasoned

"let's just make it seem like an incident" bruce said

"ill go first i can't wait to meet her god knows what going on in her mischievous mind" basically talking to myself while walking to the elevator

"ow hell nah you are going to go last" nat grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me back from the elevator as she and bruce walked in

"WHY???? "

"because you to teamed up god bless our soles about what might happen" I got angry about that excuse... its true but still an annoying excuse

**madalyns p.o.v**

i think my fingers broken I've been typing the mouse none stop buying random shit I know there going to break later so far no coffees have been ordered- _ding_ -great just jinxed it!

i walked up to the elevator and asked Friday to take me to floor 86

and the door opened no one was there i was about to leave when i noticed one of the equations where wrong mabye i could-no-just correct it-NO-that shit will grab attention i practically was putting the marker on the board and then pulling it back for the past 5 minutes and when i decided it was to late i already solved it shit i thought to myself then i heard the elevator ding

shit! it started to open and i erased the answer as quick as I could

**natashas p.o.v**

I'm still happy bruce got the idea of the coffee when the door opened i noticed Madalyn erasing something from the board and immediately looking at us while putting the marker down

"u-u hi! listen I'm sorry for touching your board just got curious"

"it's ok kid" bruce said in a calm voice

"so what's your name"

"ah my names madalyn,madalyn parker" i tried to get her to shake my hand but she flinched away before she shook it ill keep that in mind 

"but i have not met you yet you must be the famous black widow"

"huh i guess i am famous" she arched her eyebrows at me 

"for goodness sake, your basically like a role model to all the girls around the world and our school" i smiled at that she is so sweet

then she started making small talk until i did not even notice the time its been 2 hours

"um bruce?"he was talking to Madalyn about how he became the hulk and managed to make peace with him

"ya?"

"its been 2 hours"

his eyes narrowed so did Madalyn but then it softened and she shrugged it of "ow ell there goes my lunch break see you guys later!"

i smiled at her but then i looked at bruce and my smiled dropped 

"the others won't be happy about this"

"ah well they can always meet her tomorrow"

**_tonys p.o.v_ **

i was working on my iron man suit while the kid was taking his lunch break when the elevator rdoor opened and a robot cat appeared. 

"what the-"

it started hopping around the desks while looking at some equations

"what is a toy cat doing here?"

"TOY CAT!! ILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM ONE OF THE MOST ADVANCED TECH. IN HERE huh toy cat!"it sassed 

i looked at it and i was absolutely speechless I DID not expect it to answer

"well more like rude cat"

"i prefer sassy, and the only rude person here is you do you call your iron man suit a toy? i don't think so" damn this is tech is impressive but also annoying

"damn you are advanced" I picked her up to look at it but as soon as I did it jumped out of my grasp and started to hss.

"ok ok I get it, but who made you and why are you here"

it hesitated to answer but then it said "well, i sneaked in Madalyns backpack since i got bored staying under the bed in that awful orphanage while entering the building i went on undercover mode so no-one can see i have entered, which btw is very old tech.i mean you basically have a metal detector so much for the genius tony stark 'huff' anyway after Madalyn wa sdistracted and i snick around"

"wait wait wait hold up,MADALYN as in MADALYN PARKER?? she made you?"

"ya duh, she's a genius whya re you so shocked?"

"i thought she did not understand math or science can barley read"

"ha. your cute to think that! have you seen her inventions? and cant read? she has basically read over" she paused to scan "246 books in total"

"holy shit!" did peter know about this?

"this is pretty advanced tech I am impressed what are you?"

"i am Madalyns ai" then there was a pause

"how did she learn to do all of this?"

"that information in classified"

"classified?"

"ya you know i can't tell you" the cat then rolled its eyes

"did you just roll your eyes?" 

"that it im going down to see madalyn"

i went down the elevator still shocked about the cat did madalyn actually make her own ai? i went down and i saw her on the desk about to fall asleep .so I entered

"i thought this job is supposed to be interesting"

she stretched her hand and said

"well when you deliver 118 coffees in the past 3 hours things tend to become a little exhausting"

"wait your delivering coffees?!"'

"i mean its not that bad and anyways i dont understand shit no offense" she smiled 

"well" I picked up the cat" she says otherwise"

"hello!"

he mouth then dropped and she blicked at a couple of times I can see shes trying to say something and come up with a lie but before she could i said

"come on your going upstairs with me you and him just won't stop surprising me will you?"

"i-i uh um.... i"

"id also love an explanation btw come on"

we entered the elevator and i had the biggest grin on my face when i looked at madalyn her face was head down

"well?" i asked

'' it was a gift from-"

"ah ah ah stop right there i don't want to hear any lies''

"heh...fine i made her"

"ya no shit!"

i took a seat so did she and I kept looking at her how? why would she pretend to not understand math or science? i mean she would have got the same spot as peter sh would have impressed me enough i mean look at this thing!

"did you make the voice modulators?" she nodded slowly and my eyes narrowed even more

I wanted to ay something but then her ai spoke up

"so...."

she looked at it and glared

"so....i told you to stay at the home and you did not and look where we are now!"

"well hey look at the advantage you don't look like the dumbass you pretend to be any more" i couldn't help but chuckle. but then i looked at her

"why would you pretend to not understand?"

"because its less suspicious"

"suspitious?"what is she so afraid of? first it's her on the internet now its her pretending to not understand im not going to ask her about it but i think her story goes deeper then she says it does

"well think about it this way, youngest intern to work at si had no school education kid genius now working alongside of iron man je I wonder what might happen" she does have a point there

"what about school?"

"average grades don't want the teachers to get weird around me especially that ive never been to school before" she shrugged

"does pete know?"

"heh....no"

"well your gonna have to tell him" she rubbed the back of her neck

"should i?"

"YA you should!"

then the cat spoke up and i could not comprehend what it said

"so are you going to tell him you're done solving the infinity equation?" there was a pause before she said 

"DO YOU EVER STOP TALKING!!!!!!!!"

"YOU - YOU -YOU DID WHATTT????!!!"


	12. The outing

**_peters p.o.v_ **

i was done with my lunch break and decided to head back to the lab when i heard mr.stark scream

"YOU-YOU-YOU DID WHAT???!!!" at first i wanted to leave it alone but when i looked at who he was screaming at i ran inside 

"hey mr.stark listen please calm down everyone makes mistakes and whatever my sister did im sure she's sorry" i saw him pacing around the room hands in his hair and his breathing is heavy then sister spoke up

"calm down listen i did not solve it as in solve THE infinity equation she meant something else!" he then stopped and both of us looked at her confused

"what do you mean something else?"

"that's a story for another time its 2:30 bye!" she then grabbed me and a...cat robot? and walked out to the elevator

we walked to the orphanage and she started explaining to me what happened half of it I would not comprehend holly shit she's smart!

"guess smart genes run in the family huh?'  
"ya heh heh in the family" ever since may died i have not been spiderman i miss it tho mabye just maybe i could start again clear my thoughts and see there families reunited i smile at that thought...family

**_madalyns p.ov_ **

I looked up and I saw Roy ow...no my heat state pumping 2000 times per hour 

"guess smart genes run in the family huh?'

"ya heh heh in the family"

"hey Pete?"

"ya?"

"can I catch up with you later I'm going to Delmar's?"

"sure "

i waited for him to walk further away before I can go to her i climbed the building and looked at her with disgust until she said

"guess you should have made him join hydra"

"F*** u"

"easy, easy on the laugauge jeez"

"why??!! why??!! her! you could have taken me! why HER!" 

"as i told you i want to see you break" scoffed

" you know as well as i that's not possible" i rumbed my nose while looking at the building next to us and then looking back at him

'ow is it?" i raised my eyebrows at him

"let's just see how close am i" she started pacing around the building and then sat down on the pavement with an evil smirk

"1st. you where a mistake that your father made he has no idea about you, and if that not enough I set you up at stark industries which was fun btw free cheers on not freaking out btw and would you look at that you know work alongside him, god knows what you're feeling.

2nd. the same worker that you had to watch kill your mother killed your precious uncle ben and your brother had to go through the same traumatic event blaming himself thought the years

3rd. you where responsible for your aunts death

4rth. the missions the SHEILD put you in, i laughe dwhen they tried to figure out your identity how funny it is to be backstabbed is it not speacking of backtabbed lets not foget the 5th reason

5th.me

that 4th one honestly im well im shook that that caused you to be mute I mean i am closer then i thought i am" and i Ithen tilted my head at him in shock

"how the f*** do you know i was adopted??? PETER does not know I'm adopted!"

"i have my ways, and i IWLL break you if its the last thing i do"

"roy, please leave him out of this this is between YOU and me"

"dont worry i will on one condition"

"my brother is NOT joinging hydra"

"dont worry i have abetter idea" he smirked then took out a mini metal scorpion and said

" this this is a mind controlling device if I get to have you for 1 full day and do what I want with you ill leave your father alone capish?" what is he up to?

"no ow hell no! i dont no what you might do!"

"what it's a great deal your going to let your father also die?"i hesitated

"fine but you don't use my powers and no killing anybody"

"well that ruins the fun but we got a deal."

***

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

'incoming call from nick fury'

''ugh Friday hangup''

'I don't think its a good idea sir'

"My mind is kind of busy thinking about what Madalyn said so YES I think its a good idea and I can't take the nagging of that pirate. anyways even if I did answer I'm not planning on concentrating"

**_Natashas p.o.v_ **

''here goes nothing" i looked at bruce while the elevator door opened 

we entered the living room to find the others glaring at us and clint-clint is not there?

"heyy guyyysss" i said rubbing the back of my neck

"so I think it past 15 minutes don't you think so cap?"

"ow, no don't be mad at them... they only stayed 2 HOURS meeting her!!!" cap said teh first part sarcastically

then the whole room started rambling and arguing about why they did not get to meet Madalyn until tony entered

"wow. whats all the ruckus about?"

"well you see nat here promised us were going to meet peter and madalyn" I looked at him wide-eyes youve got to be shititng me " - but since YOU where to busy with peter we decided to go to Madalyn we made a plan with each one of her meeting her by accident and-" then I covered bruces mouth honestly should have done that sooner

"you did what?" he glared at us but then I glared back I mean what did he expect us to do?

"ow come on tony! it's not you who just gets to have fun around them!"

"ya but i dont know the dream squad promising that they might meet the avengers and then they meet them all of a sudden?? sounds abit suspitious to me and dont forget that your basically dealing with 2 F***ING KID GENIUSES!!! who went??!"

"Jezus tony calm down just nat and bruce" cap rolled his eyes and went back to look at the news channel

"ow thank god , just you to things might have gone a bit down hi-guys wheres barton?!"

"he said hes going out to take a strol"l I shrugged

then tonys face paled

"and by stroll, you mean he's going to look for them"

"shit!"

_**clints p.o.v** _

imean its not a complete lie right? just walk around taking a stroll then bump into Madalyn and peter not so hard right? i was swalking down the street when i spotted a figure standing on the pavement of the building holly shit is she gonna jump???  
i rushed up to the building using one of my grappling hook arrows when I noticed that's that's Madalyn!!! i rushed to get her before its to late

**_madalyns p.o.v_ **

after Roy left i was walking on the pavement thinking looking down at all the people it made me smile the thought of everyone united with there family its been 35 minutes since i told pete im gonna catch up I was about to go back down when 2 hands held my waist pulling me back i immediately reacted by doing a backflip around him and punishing him in the back then pinnning him to the ground until i looked at who it was 

holly shit that hawkeye

**_clints p.o.v_ **

i put my hands around her quikly reacting stopping her from trying to jump until she did a abckflip punched me in the back and pinned me in the ground holly- how did she learn to do that? but most importantly

"ouch!!"

"how many avengers am i going to meet on rooftops? and hehe sorry reflex" she let go of me I'm still on the ground sighing relief from the pain that has gone before standing back up saying

"why where you going to jump you have your whole life ahead of you!!" i said angerly but still with worry then she started to ---laugh?

"you see a kid standing on a pavement and you think she's gonna jump? well, no wonder tony said you have a mind of a peanut! i was just walking around clearing my head!"

i looked at her with disbelief isn't she afraid of falling? first, she met another avenger on a rood top? second heyyyyy!!!

"which avenger beet me to the rooftop" i smirked

"tony, found me on a rooftop a couple of days ago i entered his building we made small talk _and might i say I am truly proud of your accomplishments as holding the title of your mischievousness_ she said the last part in British

"hahaha yup and I'm planning to do another retreat" her head shot up

"retreat?" she narrowed her eyes ta me studying me carefully

"ya on nat"

"uh huh... ok I'm sorry but i -i gotta go now" she smiled but before she left she said

"Thanks for outing yourself mr.arrow'' and then she left

"shit the team is not going to be happy about this" i held my hands to my hair and shot a grappling hook arrow back to head quaters may god bleess my soal

**_madalyns p.o.v_ **

''tony, found me on a rooftop a couple of days ago i entered his building we made small talk _and might i say I am truly proud of your accomplishments as holding the title of your mischievousness_ i said that last part in britich 

"hahaha yup and I'm planning to do another retreat" my head shot up is-isn't that what mr.arrow said to me? that he wanted to do a retreat on ms.widow?

"retreat?" I repeated in a loud whisper eyes wide

"ya on nat" as in natasha the black wisdow? holly shit the black widow ms.widow weve been texting the F***ING AVENGERS????!! how could i be so blind? so much for a super-spy!

"uh-huh ok im sorry but i-i gotta go now" my heart racing i don think im going to tell pete about this he seems happy texting them plus hes a fanboy finding out about this, not going to get him anywhere. i calmed my quite uneven breaths and smiled but before I left. heading to the stairs I said

"thanks for outing yourseld mr.arrow' and then i left

the last thing i heard was "shit the team is not going to be happy about this" so we where texting all the AVENGERS???? ah, crap...

**_tonys p.o.v_ **

clint burst through the doors and i immediatly new something was wrong he usually usies the ellevator he then walked to the couch and landed harshly 

"so howd your talk with madalyn go?" i looked at him angrily 

silence

until i head a nevous laugh

"heh...heh,....guys please dont be mad"

i looked at him almost immediatly and said

"what.happend"

"um....she-she um..."

''clint spit it out"cap looked at him with confusion

i was poring my coffee still glaring at him when he said

"she might have kind of figured out who we are"my glass dropped 

_SHIT!_

i walked over to him ignoring the broken glass

"what do you MEAN she figired out who we are?!?"

"hehe the um...the dream squad" he rubbed the back of his neck

"CLINT!!!!!!!!!"


	13. i hate all of you

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

after yesterdays 'incident,'the team would not stop sending clint death glares I just hope Madalyn did not tell peter. i don't want things to change in both the dream group and the internship,i really doubt that Madalyn going to change that much shes ok with everything but I'm worried about peter if he knew I don't know how he would react if he knew would he be angry? would he stop talking to us? would he hate me? I sat on the couch with the avengers surrounding me 4 hours until Pete and Madalyn come it was quiet but all of a sudden we all got a text from the dream group. i got worried and looked at all of them from frustration clint clearly looking down at his phone not wanting eye contact before i hesitated and opened the phone

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_peter  
_ **

_guyyyyys!!!! you will not believe whta_

_the school made madalyn do!_

**Ms.prankster**

_peter I swear to god if you do this to me I will_

_not hesitate to pull back on a prank ever again_

_**peter** _

_worth it!!! I don't care!_

**mr.arrow**

_oooo drama!!_

**ms.widow**

_is it something bad or good?_

**Ms.prankster**

_its_ _bad like ultron level bad_

**_mr.angry_ **

_!!! well then call the cops! or the avengers_

**mr.prakster**

_je where could i possibly get the avengers numbers?_

_and no I need an ambulance NOT the cops_

**_peter_ **

_why do i sense sarcasm here?_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

i look up at the others and i see that there worried faced have slightly calmed down a bit peter does not know but then i came to a realization about what just happened

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_mr.nightmare_ **

_WHY ARE YOU NOT CALLING THE COPS???_

**peter  
**

_because_

**ms.prankster**

_peter stop_

**_peter_ **

_Madalyn's going to sing!!!!! and_

_it going to be recorded live!!!_

**ms.prankster**

_*facepalms*_

**mr.nightmare**

_i had no idea you can sing!_

**ms.prankster**

_neither did I was forced to :/_

**peter**

_ow don't lie! remember the lalabyes?_

**ms.prankster**

_peter im basically begging you to stop_

**Mrs.dream**

_lalabyes?_

**peter**

_ya she used to sing them to me when i_

_was a kid honestly I'm glad there making_

_you write and sing the song_

**mr.nightamre**

_wait...hold up...there making you WRITE the song?_

**_peter_ **

_mmmhhhh shes sponsoring_

**mr.arrow**

_sponsoring as insinging for someone?_

_like a company or something_

_phhhhhh!!!! hahaha this keeps getting better and better!!!_

**peter**

_and thats not the best part_

**mr.arrow**

_ow?_

**Ms.prankster**

_PETER PLEASE THIS HAS CONSEQUENCES!!!_

_DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!_

**Mr.nightmare**

_for whom?_

**_peter_ **

_drum roll.....THE AVENGERS!_

**mr.angry**

_....ow how I love the turn of events_

**mr.arrow**

_AHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHA_

_PETER THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SHARING THIS VALUABLE_

_PIECE OF INFORMATION!!!_

**captain hook**

_im sure there going ti watch the whole video_

**peter**

_ill make sure of it since I'm interning_

_there I'm going to ask Mr. Stark_

_to open the t.v for my lunch break_

**ms.widow**

_I'm sure they'd love to watch it_

_*smirks* happy you got the role kid_

**ms.prankster**

_I did not get the role I was forced_

_into it!. thanks to mr.newtron over_

_here but thanks anyways_

**mr.nightmare**

_don't forget to sing deeply a_

_bout ironman, he's my favourite avenger ;)_ _sing all about his_

_accomplishments and how he's just pure amazing!!!_

**mr.arrow**

_o-o-o and dont forget to_

_make a huge chorus about hawkeye!!!_

**ms.widow**

_don't forget to show passion with_

_the part about the Blackwidow!_

**ms.prankster**

_I hate all of you_

**_peter_ **

_100% incorrect^^_

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

by now everyone's laughing their asses of some are even on the floor dying *cough clint* until I stopped the ruckus and said

"guys we are SO not done tormenting her about this"

"mhhh if she's going to write a song about us imma need some class" clint raised his hand in surrender and sat back on the couch

"i have some thought on what i want the song to contain"

fri how many hours until Madalyn and pete get here? 

3 and a half

"ughhhhhhhh!!!!! why can't time go faster!" I landed on the couch with a thud

(3 hours later)

**_peters p.o.v_ **

"come on get up!"

"no, i told you i feel sick! i think im going to skip today"

"nooo!! i know your not sick so stop acting to be ugh , mabye i could get the dream group to convince you i think they have motivation for you to get up and-

"nope! im up! im up!"

i laughed odd something about her behaviour towards the dream group changed its like she does not like talking about personal things on it... i dont think ill ask her about it tho

we arrived at the stark tower earlier then i expected where half an hour early but something seems odd about madalyn she keeps keeping her head down she kept it down all the way until we reached mr.starks lab but...he was not there madalyn looked up and saw that he was not there then let out a breath

"um..madalyn are you ok?"

"ya,ya,im alright" then she smiled at me hm..something off

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

'sir the kids have arrived' 

all of us looked up

"Fri where are they?" i smirked

'there at your lab sir'

''can you pleae show me footage?"

'sure'

then a holagram appeared

we saw madalyn keeping her head down all the way until they reached my lab to not be noticed by us then i heard clint bark out a laugh and nat could nit help but smile she looked up and noticed i was not there then let out a breath

"um..madalyn are you ok?"

"ya,ya,im alright"

"ooo you can see she does not want us to push it" bruce said

"Should we just leave her alone with it" cap said

"and miss the opportunity of having our own theme song? no!" clint cut in

"theme song?" nat said as she arched her eyebrows at clint

"ya like look at us we have an official theme song like I feel where on a t.v show or something" 

i rolled my eyes at him and then left the room


	14. controlled

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

i opened the door and looked at Peter and then at Madalyn then smiled I clapped my hands and said

"well come on let's get to work"

''with all due respect, sir I'm a level 3 intern not well -" she paused and started to look up around th room "-whatever hell this level is"

i scoffed "well, let's make an exception today, shall we? you're smart enough" she looked at me with a glare but i ignored it and started working on the projects.

"peter help me with the updates on the iron man suit and Madalyn can you work on the anti-gravitational shoes i still don't know how spiderman does it" both Madalyn and peters eyes got wide 

"i-i get to help you with the suit?" his eyes sparkled

"ya bud now come on" as I was working on the suit I smart humming and muttering lyrics

"iron man!iron man comes to save the day! iron man iron man a hero all the way, teachers students people praise horray but nobody, nobody does it better than the ray" (the repulsers)

petter started chuckling and Madalyn dropped her pencil that she was using to write the blueprints and looked angrily at me I let out a light chuckle but then she smirked and picked up her pencil and started working on her blueprints sings

"when you look at a tin can of food you remember him day to day,don't forget the playboy days when he was drunk all the way, if its to hot around us o god knows who made him angry today ,but dear lord help us I'm scared what will happen if he used his drivers license when he got it yesterday"

I glared at her and then peter started bursting from laughter I was about to say something but then we heard shuffling in vents and clint fell bursting from laughter I think I saw a couple of tears on his face I confirmed it when he wiped his eyes still laughing while standing up

'' That was a masterpiece! Beyonce!" I smiled and said "why thank you but can you please ego back to the wormhole you guys call the vents?" now it's my turn to laugh

"hey! just because your angry does not mean you get to make smart comments"

"would you rather me ding what I did to tin can man overhear?"

"fair enough I just have some...ahem...papers that I need you to work on for the team you know arrows, widow bites, things for the hulk and cap"

"uh-huh," she arched her eyebrows 

I already know what it is .....lyrics she scoffed

"thank you" she smiled and then gave him a note i peaked and it said

'just so you know I'm already done with the song so please leave this alone, or i will steal you title away from you"

he then said "fine but don't you think because you can ever do that" she scoffed and then he left.

peters p.o.v

I saw how Madalyn treated Mr.stark and Mr.hawekeye and i was so shocked although it was funny we barely knew them! that was disrespectful i need to talk to her about this i don't want either of us to get fired

clints p.o.v

i shuffled up to the common room where i saw the team waiting on the couch

"so..."

"so....we lost all hope 'whelp' she already wrote the song" then all of them started to groan

until Natasha's head popped up and said something I did not think of "guys didn't you notice something strange?"

"what?"cap asked in confusion

"we barley know this girl i mean we all met her once and tony twice and she treats us like where basically family or freinds that she knew forever, something up"

then everybody nodded

"i didn't think of that, but it is strange"

"tony noticed it to he talked to me about it the other day"

"i don't want this conspiracy to turn any worse and most importantly i don't want her to turn into some supervillain or something so I think we should get to the bottom on this and quick"

"i agree"

i smirked "i think i have an idea"

**_Tony's p.o.v_ **

I sat there waiting for time to pass and then a thought popped up....how? how is Madalyn going to SiNg if shes mute? Peter also said when they were kids she used to sing to them my thoughts were interrupted when pep entered my lab

"hey tones cap told me you noticed Madalyn's weird behaviour as well"

"ah, ha"

"and I think we might make a field trip here so we can eye her carefully see her moves and then have an interview with each one of them to ask questions that way it'll be less suspicious ''

"ah,hah"

"and I think clint spilled orange juice on your iron-man suit I think it's now broken"

"ah,ha-WHAT?!?!"

"I was kidding about that last one, don't worry whats got your mind so fogged up?"

I dropped my wrench on the table and laid my hands on then it then I sat on the chair and looked at her my thoughts still focused on them

"how is Madalyn supposed to sing if she is mute?"

she looked at me with wide eyes

"how on earth did we not notice this in the beginning?!" 

"Pete also mentioned she used to sing lalabyes when they where kids" I put my hand on my mouth and sat in a crouched position still thinking

her eyes got wide "holy-"

"-im going to ask"

\--------------------------------

**mr.nightmare**

_hey Madalyn_

**ms.prankster**

_ya?_

**mr.nightmare**

_exactly how are you supposed to sing if your mute?_

**ms.prankster**

_you see this is a charity case show, for the place_

_we live in, so one of the orphans_

_had to sing, none of them are old enough so that left me and Pete_

_, Pete has the voice of an_

_angle but refused to sing so we made a bet, I lost, so I had to go,_

_the school ;let me in to sing even if it, not me singing_

_its the ai in my voice modulators_

**mr.nightmare**

_what about the lalabyes?_

**ms.prankster**

_ow that was my mom she just used to tell Pete_

_that it was me singing he would not notice because he_

_was always half-drunk_ (not literally just dizzy) _when he fell asleep, he was always_

_the 'shy' child o if he knew mom was singing_

_hell never want to sleep again from embarrassment_

**peter**

_WHAT??!!!! IT WAS HER????_

**ms.prankster**

_ow shit I forgot you're in the group chat_

\--------------------------------------

''well that explains it'' i mumbled

''it's not all that bothering you isn't it?''

''no no its -its yes there something else bothering me i sighed you know me to well pep...

"what is it?"

"...these kids have to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders peter had to witness his uncles death there parents died in a plane crash their aunt was killed and Madalyn's mute they live in foster care which we all know is a terrible system and i-i just....heh..."

"you just can't stand the fact that you can solve the situation?" i shook my head 

"There is one solution..." she looked at me with confusion

"pep, i-i want to adopt them..." her eyes narrowed she was about to say something but before she could say anything a phone call interrupted us

'call form nick fury' i sighed "hang up"

'override'

"what th-"how in the world could he override MY system

''hang up on me one more time stark and I swear to god that I will send my best agents to come and get you'' he's not kidding... I rolled my eyes at him

''spiderman returned to queens we don't know anything about him I did not inform the team because he seems like a low-level vigilante you can handle him"

''Why would you want to go catch him? isn't he like a good guy?''

"yes but he could turn to the bad side if we get him then we get his identity we have something to blackmail him with''

'' fine''' he grouched at me

"go _now_ '' then he hung up I double tapped my arch reactor and then looked at pep

I sighed ''time to catch a spider'' I was about to leave when she said ''then its time we adopt some kids'' I looked at her with wide eyes "seriously?"

"tony I always wanted a kid, but I hesitated because you always never wanted one or even liked kids, so if these kids entered your heart no doubt they'll enter mine"

I smiled at her "now go!"

I left with the most cheeky smile ever _peter stark_ , and _Madalyn stark_ ** _my kids..._** sounds like a nice ring to it. now we just need one solution how am I supposed to adopt them with hem being put into the system? (he does not want the public to know)

**peters p.o.v**

"shit-shit shit shit! I'm soooo late!!!!" so much for small robbery thanks SO much Karen! I am mr.wilsons going to be so mad!

I landed on the closest ally and changed into my civilian clothes and ran so fast im surprised i did nit bump into anyone thanks spidey sense then i reached the orphanage i hesitate to opened the door

but when I did I barely entered before a beer bottle was thrown at it ow shit this is not going to be good...

**Madalyn p.o.v**

fear drives us even when we don't know it, happiness fear of it being lost sadness fear of going too far,fear,pure fear? is something hard to find even in this lifetime,and i have never felt fear up until now,all my life I kept telling myself I lost everything, I have nothing else to lose but the crushing realization is that I do have people to lose 3 more jewels in my life, peter, tony and rayde even if i hate to admit it, which I never will to him, he's always been there for me he's my best friend, almost like a brother but we haven't been talking recently not ever since he tried to out me to SHIELD,Roy knows about peter and tony now, and i know he won't stop until he gets peter,he wont as so touch tony , we made a deal, but that deal scares me, it does not drive him far away from peter, he said he'll use it when he needs me, but not for my powers than for what? my thoughts where cut of when roy came behind me

"I need you now, let's start our 24-hour spree shall we"he smirked then i looked at him with disgust before saying "NO POWERS no killing people!!"I put on the scorpion on the back of my neck the last thing I heard was "its showtime'' before it all went black

**peters p.o.v**

the beer glass shattered against the door i entered anyway "WELL SOMEONES LATE!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET HERE BY 8:45 it's PAST YOUR CURFEW B****" it's F******G 12:00 shit he's drunk its even worse now. he then kicked me in the stomach and stabbed me with a piece of glass,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" it burned and pained like hell

"YOU SCREAM WHEN I TELL YOU TO SCREAM!!!" i fell onto the floor then he started kicking me alll over my belly and all i could think of was how did my life turn out to be this way? without me noticing he then got a vase and smacked it onto my head and he was shocked how i did not blackout then he said

"IF I SEE YOUR OUT OF YOUR ROOM THEN TRUST ME ILL PUT YOU IN _THE ROOM_ AGAIN" shit nobody ever went to the room,well that is except Madalyn when she pushed him away pne of the orphans almost got stabbed that day. later that day she came out of the room with cuts and bruises she never talked once about it (the same day that tony found her on the roof) and i don't think she plans to. i hesitated to get up but once i did i let out a gasp of air

"what???? cant walk up straight here; let me HELP you!!!" he then pushed me to the stairs and I heard a crack i wanted to scream so badly i rushed up the stairs ignoring the pain and frustration of it all and landed on my bed crying how did life ended up this way? why did everyone have to leave me? i struggled to sit up but once i did i saw Madalyn i saw her........ reading a book?!? did she NOT HERE the screams??? she looked at me and signed "you have a scratch there" the F****?!? no shit sherlock!!!

**_Madalyn 2.0's p.o.v_ **

_does he not look familiar?_

**_mission,_ ** **_hurt,_ ** **_frame_ **

_Nah nevermind its probably nothing_

_what are those screams? tho_

_he enterd the room looking tired mabye i should give him a heads up_ "you have a scratch there"

**_don't calm him-hurt him but just-hurt don't kill_ **

**_break him..._ ** **_break the boy emotionally a bit physically then leave him to rot in heart and in physical pain._ **

**_mission, hurt,_ ** **_frame_ **

_**focus on the mission carve the symbol frame him** _

**_mission,_ ** _**hurt,** _ _**frame** _

_ow ya...the mission_


	15. waking up

**_Madalyn's p.o.v_ **

I woke up in a bed, but its... it's not my bed ah a shit what did Roy do i'm in a f*****ing cell shit! but it's not any cell its the god damn raft! wait....isnt the raft for superhumans and shit? they coulndt have found out about my powers! no way we made a deal he wouldn't break it. would he?....

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

I still can't believe what Madalyn did I was so close so close to giving her the last name...but I guess she was just another liar...i still am trying to help peter go through it that poor boy has none now, and I cant belie I thought he worked for hydra! but it all because of her...whyd she have to ruin it? i was walking around the raft still in doubt still worried to see her, but still boiling with anger about what she did to peter

**_Madalyn's p.o.v_ **

damn this place is boring don't they have like idk a game or something like int eh movies they have these balls that you get to bounce around don't they egsist here? huh o well

"hi," he said in a harsh tone

"mr.stark?"

"I'm here to talk about your future punishments since they won't be able to keep you in the raft for long-

"isn't the raft for superhumans?" he scoffed

''yes, but in times of a normal human becoming extremely dangerous and toxic to humanity they get send well here"

"Seriously?"

"why?"

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

"why?" goddammit i want to know why she was so...innocent

"why what?"

"Why did you have to do it! you know i almost adopted you dammit Madalyn" i banged on the glass. she looked shocked for a moment but then chuckled is she serious? 

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY LAUGHING?!?"

**_Madalyn's p.o.v_ **

"why did you have to do it! you know I almost adopted you got dammit Madalyn" i was so shook...she almost what? well even if he did i would've said no...but i really wish that peters adopted.by now but then I realized something...only tony stark would adopt his own daughter phhhh!! the biggest genious in the world but also the biggest idiot hahaha

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY LAUGHING?!?" shit right he does not know the full story

"um....cough?" then there was silence along ....awkward silence

"you know peters broken...at first i thought he already was how an amazing person like him can still live with a smile on his face even through pain of losing people but he still kept that smile on...but once YOU left him, he stopped talking to everyone, stopped smiling, started blaming himself for what happened so what can i say god job Madalyn good. job'' he clapped his hands what.the.f***.did.she .do?

"what do you mean she?" ow shit I said that out loud

"no one you should be concerned about"

"of course why should i be surprised more god damn secrets'' and then he walked away...i just wish peters alright, no matter what i did to him he could still try to manage....right?

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

somethings not right....

***

(45 minutes earlier)

**Peters p.o.v**

**mr.nightmare**

_hey..kid_

**ms.widow**

_how you doing?_

_we haven't heard from you in a while_

**peter**

_im FINE_

**mr.angry**

_doesn't seem like it_

**peter**

_guys seriously IM PERFECTLY FINE GOD_

**mr.nightmare**

_you....don't seem like your self_

**peter**

_ow what would you know you barley even know me!!_

**_mr.nightmare_ **

_..._

**peter**

_heh...listen im sorry i know im_

_being rude i really didn't mean to be but...Madalyn dead...well dead to_

_me and it just hurts that i lost my only family member_

**mrs.dream**

_aww, honey, I'm so sorry about what happened,_

_we're always here for you no matter what_

**ms.widow**

_anyone who hurt you has to mess with us even_

_if we have to cross the boundaries_

**mr.arrow**

_kid wanna tell us what happened?_

_you don't need to if you don't want to_

**peter**

_idk_

**mr.nightmare**

_come on don't worry about it well not judge_

**peter**

_fine...heh..when we were at the orphanage,_

_well before I entered the orphanage I got beat up,_

_when i entered Madalyn was reading her book, not_

_giving a shit, it hurt it really did, but idk i ignored it,_

_the next day I woke up in a warehouse, tied up in metal cuffs,_

_idk how i got there or what happened, but I saw her carve t_

_he hydra symbol on my shoulder and it hurt-it hurt so so much,_

_i couldn't get out of the chair, and I was bleeding out,_

_she then left me in the warehouse to die and told me that she_

_planned the murder of my aunt, as my uncle, at first i didn't_

_believe it until she told me the details of what happened that_

_night of my uncle's death and IM the only one who was there,_

_and then she destroyed the columns of the warehouse on_

_top of me, im not sure how I'm alive (he does) but iron ma got their im_

_still not sure how he found me, when we got back i found out_

_that warehouse was oscorp, the place where something that_

_haunts my dream happed I told Mr.stark what happened leaving_

_the part out about my aunt and uncle, and then he said he_

_took her to jail, because she almost killed millions of people,_

_including myself and destroyed technology that took years to_

_build, when I was changing into another shirt when mr.stark caught_

_the symbol and almost blasted me with his repulser that when_

_i explained everything at it just hurt you know?_

**mr.arrow**

_THeRE Is SO mAnY tHINGS WRONG HERE!!!!_

**ms.widow**

_f*** that b**** she deceived us all peter you don't need her!_

_you have us as family! and we will never leave you_

**mr.nighmare**

...

**mrs.dream**

_Petey were always here for you people are not_

_how they seem sometimes, she tricked us all,_

_and where always going to be here for you_

_and mr.nightmare won't be answering for a while_

( he went to the raft)

**peter**

_thanks guys, it, actually make_

_me feel better and its fine..i get it_

**ms**. **widow**

_where is she?!?_

**peter**

_im not sure,mr.stark didnt tell me_

**ms.widow**

_wel'l work on that_

**peter**

_no-no! its fine arent you guys like on vacation? from si_

**(captain hook removed ms.prankster from the chat)**

**captain hook**

_its funny that you think we wont come back for you_

**peter**

_actually healing right now tryna_

_get my mind out of it, and I don't want_

_to be a burden to Mr.stark, he's already done so much_

**msr.dream**

_i Asure you your not being a burden_

**peter**

_thanks ms.dream_

i shut my phone and stared at the night sky, god, why does everybody leave me? am i not good enough? i returned to the orphanage from patrol, and today's beating was hard i-i-i can't do this anymore i grabbed my stuff and slowly crept out o the window, anywhere is better than here.

***

(now)

**Tonys p.o.v**

I got back from the raft, a million thoughts rushing through my head when I found everyone on their phones, of course, it was silent until steve broke it first

''where is that son of a b****?!?"


	16. Identity crisis

**peters p.o.v**

I jumped through the window, thank god it's a short way down, and ran, I threw my bag on the side mabye some spider-manning might get my mind off things

**Tonys p.o.v**

"Alright alright calm down jeezus christ it's like running an animal farm"

"tony, you are aware about the kid that we trusted that dropped a building above her own brother...right?"

I huffed and sat down how am I going to explain this

"Guys, I know this sounds crazy...but i don't think she is the one who did it" 

"....what do you mean"

"I MEAN I think that someone else did it but and took her identity in framing her" there was silence, until nat broke it

"who would even try taking the identity of a random 15 kid?"

"tony, I know you're trying to see the good in everything..and you like this kid, but look at the facts, you where there, when she dropped the building on him-"

"no cap, no yes I was there and yes I did believe it at the moment, but then I went to visit her on the raft and she just, she just was not the same, she was...different"

"what do you mean...diffrent?"

"I mean she was not 'villianous' she did not have that freaky smile she used to have when she destroyed oscorp nor when she almost killed the kid" I got up from the couch and put my hands in my hair a nervous habit i picked up from the kid, what am I going to do?

''you sure about this"

"i guess so" i sighed 

"i think I'm going to pay her a little visit"

"nat no-"

'sir it appears that spiderman has been located stopping a fire hazard on 56 street in queens ' we all looked up, "you go stop him I think i know where I'm going, and you know as well as i there's no stopping me tones"

"she's right you know" I huffed as she left the compound

"well, if she's going to go get her hart broken there is no stopping her" i walked my bar god i need a drink to get my head out of this mess

"tony" Steve held my hand out stopping me from pouring my drink

"tony what steve? what are you going to do huh?, give me one of your PSA lectures about drinking? well let be give you a heads up, a girl who I thought of as my daughter tried to kill a 15 boy who just so happens to be her brother i had to witness it, every time i close my eyes i see him, i see that kid gasping for air, begging for help, you weren't there you didn't see the helpless look in his eyes so yes, yes i am getting a drink, now move over I have a spider to catch"

"tony we all have our way of grieving, and she deceived us all, but drinking is not going to solve any of this"

"well unlike your cap i got my head outta my ass and im sure that we caught the god damn wrong person have fun 'greiving' over someone we haven't caught yet babay" and with that i sent a mocking wave and left, mabye catching spider-boy will get my mind of things 

'sir it appears that you missed your destination (queens)by 3 blocks'

'shit fri, send me coordinates to where the last sighting of spiderman was seen'

'sure thing boss'

'...'

'the last sighting was seen in a fire hazard on 56 street near a shop called 'delmars'

'thanks fri'

**peters p.o.v**

i was nearing delmars to get a sandwich god im starving when i heard...thrusters? I turned around and i saw...holy shit! 

"hey kid"

"ha-ha-ah hi!" did he figure out my identity no i can't afford that! crap, what am i going to do, will he fire me? crap- if he did that will be way harder to pay for food and-

"imma need you to come with me"  
"eh...'  
"right, right, introductions, I'm tony stark genius, ex-playboy, billionaire, philtropulist and you are..."

i arched my eyebrow at him even though he couldn't see it wait, does that mean he didn't find out my identity? yes!

"ah well worth a try"  
'' ironman what are you um..what are you doing here?"  
"what cant a man grab a sandwich or something?'

"well considering that you basically flew right next to me and delmars is like a 1/2 a block away from here and tried to trick me into giving out my identity , i-i don't really think you're here for a sandwich"

"well at least im dealing with a smart vigilante" I was about to make a snarky comment when i notice is -is that a bottle?

"hey what's with the beer?" he then turned his head to look at me

"not that im judging or anything just curious"

"ah, drinking away some problems, you being one of them"

"well, first ouch that hurt, second, i don't think you should be drinking while flying,....or even drinking at all"

"ok i guess i have a life coach as a semi- superhero...listen we dont need to engage in conversation or anyof that i just need you to come to avengers tower and just answer some questions" I thought about it for a while 

"well, um..what-eh-what- kida questions are they?' 

''like your identity and stuff"

"listen my mom always told me that i shouldn't follow strangers, let alone tell them secrets about me" 

**tonys p.o.v**

"listen my mom always told me that i shouldn't follow strangers, let alone tell them secrets about me" huh, that sounds familiar

"listen kid, i really appreciate what you do around queens and stuff-"

"thanks-"

"but i really dont want to do this the hard way i have a pirate on the back of my neck and he's really starting to frustrate me so either you come in the easy way or the hard way"

he sighed

"listen mr.stark sir i would really love to help but i can't i have people to protect"

**peters p.o.v**

"listen Mr stark i have people to protect" i know that Madalyn hates me but that does not mean I have to expose her to dangers i don't want her to die because of me, i don't want another death on my shoulder my thought where interrupted when i beam of light shot at me

"hey at least give a heads up!" I raise my hands in the air but he ignored me and kept shooting

"kid i told you i didnt want to do thsi the hard way" i swung away i am NOT in the mood for this, not today

" can't you just tell the pirate to sail away or something?" i shouted while swinging to the nearest ally

"sorry but his ships broken and you giving answers is the only thing that can fix it" ughhhhh

**Natasha's p.o.v**

if what Tonys saying is remotely close to being true then this kids story goes deeper then what she says it does, im not stopping until i get answers one way or another i entered the raft and i saw her laying down on the floor bouncing a ball

"hey nat"

"How did you even know was here" i barely made a sound when i entered other then-

"well for a super-spy wearing heals when you enter, not such a good idea" shouldv'e expected that

"what are you hear for? who am i kidding, listen you're not getting any answers out of me because im just as clueless as you are" her eyes narrowed at what she said-wait clueless?

**Madalyn s p.o.v**

"-because I'm just as clueless as you are" at that my eyes narrowed in realization of what i said damn it let it slip!

"what do you mean your just as clueless as we are?"

on a random rooftop in queens

**radye's p.o.v**

i was sitting on the rooftop thinking about the problems that have happened between me and madalyn damn i cant believe i lost my best freind (the relationship between them in like clint and nat) all because of my stupid actions, mabye...mabye i can try to fix things i smirked, i am so going to join the school that she is in my thoughts when a man wearing red and blue landed next to me and right above him was iron man....wait 

"are you spiderman?" isnt that Madalyns brother?

"yesandihavenotimesforanyquestionsorautographsbye" but before he could leave tin can himself cut off his web 

''kid this can be alot easier plus i got an appointment in half an hour an dont want to be late or pep will drive me personally to hell so can you help a man out you know hero to well...semi-hero" semi? wait what's this about? 

"nope sorry your on your own on that one, send me a postcard when she sends you to hell!" and with that he swung of"

"shit" tin can said before he flew after him, i- i think i need to find madalyn she'll deal with this better then i do

**peters p.ov**

i went to the nearest ally and changed into my civilian clothes and hid my spiderman suit in a crack between the walls and blended in the crowd but not to far of just to see what happens after a couple of minutes i saw mr.stark flying away with my suit shit! 

**tonys p.o.v**

i landed on the ally that spiderman landed in he was not there damn it!

'fri scan any signs of spiderman'

'sir it appears that he has left his suit on a crakc next to the bin'

''yes, finally something!'' i grabbed the suit and flew of to the tower, this would be easier then i thought i scoffed

**natashas p.o.v**

ok its been 10 minutes either you give me something or i swear to gods hell that i will get in that cell and slit your throat out myself"

"why is there anyone else with you?" she chuckled

"you know im actually relieved at least i got a word out" i scoffed 

"listen you don't have to tell me anything" i lied but if I'm going to get answering i have to take them out slowly

"just-just why did you do it?"

"why did i do what" i looked at her with a quizzical expression she really does not know i thought its best not to tell her..mabye tony's on to something. i got up and left leaving her in the dust

**madalyns p.o.v**

great just great another avenger to question me leaving more questions for me to ask then answers for me to say! god but my thoughts where interuptted when a loud alarm blared acrrooss the raft 

''intruder alert raft dislodging-'' but then it cut of and i saw the cameras flicker a bit

"hey Madalyn"

"i told you i don't need your help"

"ok can we deal with your grudges later because we have like 60 second to go out'' 

"60? i thought you'd do better than that" ichucked he rolled his eyes at me before he started working on getting me out of my cell

**raydes p.o.v**

"ow like you can do better then that"

"hey watch it, you damn know i can plus you're talking to tony starks daughter here not to show of or anything '' and she flipped her hair before narrowing her eyes in realization 

"sorry tonys what?"

''i uh-i'' i chuckled 

"you know by now i dont know why im even surprised now come on" the cell's glass lifted upwards "-where talking about this later" i deadpanned and with that we left ( to lazy to write a fighting scene s imagine there is one)

**tonys p.o.v**

i was dis-assembling the suit when i spotted something horrible good god can he even see in these!

'sir it appears that Madalyn escaped the raft and is nowhere to be seen in a 3-mile radius -last sighting known in her cell'' and with that, I dropped my wrench how-ha-th-how the hell did she escape its a superhuman proof cell! shit!

" fri call the team and tell them to meet me in the living room"

"god when i think this day can't get any worse" i scoffed and looked at the bottle i mean one drink wouldn't hurt right just as i was about to grab the bottle pepper entred

"god does the universe want me to stop drinking or something? because if it does then why are you screwing with my life in the first place?" i sat back down with head in my hands and pepper looked sat next to me 

''tones...."

"im sorry pep, its just..."

"i know..." i scoffed

"guess we'll have to delay the adoption papers huh" she chuckled and sat back down

"what about peter"

"fri'll keep a close eye on him, i don't know if he might double-cross as yet"

she looked at me in confusion

"he does not seem like the double-crossing type"

"i know pep*sigh* but did madalyn seem like that type to you?"


	17. street runner

**madalyns p.o.v**

so we far enough? I looked at him and he fell to the floor gasping for air

"you *gasp* your *gasp* kidding me right??? we ran *gasp* 3 miles!!" 

"well i guess that's far enough"

"no...." he said sarcastically

"um...radye listen thanks um...thanks for"

"being an awesome friend and saving your ass? ya, your welcome" I rolled my eyes at him

"heh..now what?"

''you get a du-over *gasp*''

"I'm confused" he then opened his hand to reveal a glowy rock

"is that a-"

"shapeshifter?. ya it i stole it off one of shields missions, those ass***les kicked me out afterwords but i managed to sneak it out" i looked at him in shock

"Seriously?"

"well i figured you might end up in one of these kinds of messes sooner or later so..why not?" I let ut a light chuckle and took it from him 

"your awesome you know that, and you are forgiven"

"ya i know now whats this you being tin cans daughter?" i sighed and fell to the floor next to him this is going to be a long night

**peters p..o.v**

how the hell am i supposed to get a new suit now? i worked weeks on that one! im just glad i finished up patrol early that way i can get some rest i looked to my left and entered an ally way hungry as hell and slowly slid down on the wall how did life take such a huge turn? just as i was about to sleep a black cat jumped on me and i let out a loud shriek but it, it didn't seem started it just lay there huh..

"hey little kitten"  
"mew"

"you hungry"  
"mew"

i huffed even though i knew i couldn't understand its language i could see it in its eyes plus it's like really skinny i mean like hella skinny

"ya me to..." i looked around thinking about the stark internship i won't get my paycheck till the end of the month and that's like 4 weeks from now mabye mr.delmars can get me a job? no, i wouldn't wanna bother him.. mabye i can work on that new tea shop that opened they said they needed employees yes! and with that, i got up and grabbed my bag just as i was bout to leave the cat jumped into my bag i chuckled at that

"I guess you sticking around then huh?" 

"mew"

"you know think I'm going to call you lazy"

**tonys p.o.v**

I was walking down the street to get my mind off things when i spotted a new coffee shop in the corner of my eye mabye a coffee will do me some help just hope this universe allows me this time i walked through the crowd and thank god i have my camouflage on (hat and glasses) or i would've got a lot of the attention when in truth i-i just want a quiet morning i sat by the table next to the glass window of the coffee shop when a waiter came walking down through the door "hello how may I help you today we have our specials and-" i turned out the rest of what he was saying and focused on his voice didn't? dint i hear that voice before? as i looked up my eyes narrowed and so did his is that peter?

"Peter?''

"Mr.starK! um..hi shouldn't um...shouldn't didn't you say you had a meeting with director fury this evening?" he looked down at the not pad he was writing it

"um..ya ya bu scince when dowes tony stark follow orders"

"should've expected that" i scoffed but still shocked to see one of my interns working in a coffee shop  
"hey Pete?''

"yes,mr.stark"

"Why the HELL are you working here?''

"well...um..."

**peters p.o.v**

"well...um.." I need to think of a good excuse and fast

"peter! come quick we need your help in the kitchen" ow thank god nice save lucy ill make sure to thank her later

"sorry Mr.stark ill take your order in just a sec" I ran into the kitchen and let out a breath few that was close i pulled out my phone because jeezus i need an excuse and FAST

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**peter**

_guys i need an excuse FAST_

**mrs.dream**

_excuse for what?_

**ms.widow**

_skipping the stark internship? i thought you loved it there_

**peter**

_no ! Mr.stark just showed up in the coffee shop I was working in_

_and he asked why I was working there and i_

_don't know what the hell to say without_

_being embarrassed! and I do love it there_

**mr.arrow**

_and WHY are you working in a coffee shop???_

**Mr.nightmare**

_thats a really good question that id love the answer to_

**peter**

_guys its not a big deal its just i need that money you know?_

**mr.nightmare**

_why dont you just ask mr.stark for_

_extra cash if you need it??_

**peter**

_no way if i tell him that i would like my paycheck_

_sooner hell probably think that I'm a lazy employee_

_and will fire me because im not working hard enough_

_and i don't want that Madalyn already has gone haywire_

_and that's already my fault so i don't want to_

_burden him any more than i already did_

**mr.nightmare**

_ok that's straight-up bullshit_

**_mr.angry_ **

_and madayns behaviour is NOT your fault_

**peter**

_thanks mr.angry but can you guys help me_

_with the excuse im already running late on mr.stark!_

**mrs.dream**

_just tell him that you need to learn responsibility_

_and you know that stuff you see on t.v_

**mr.arrow**

_that's way to cliche be a little creative_

**mrs.dream**

_ow? got any other ideas?_

**mr.arrow**

...

**mrs.dream**

_exactly, sweety don't worry about it that much ok?_

_hell probably understand_

_even if you do tell him that truth_

**mr.night mare**

_^^!!!!_

**peter**

_thanks,mrs.dream_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shut my phone and went back to the table and saw a light frown on mr.nightmares face as he put down the phone

"so..."

"I guess I just want to learn the responsibility a job and stuff you know" I saw a smirk on his face that is until he said

"and you can learn responsibility in si"shit i didn't think about that!

"hey hey I'm just kidding around with you ill have to biscuits and a coffee to go"

***

**_Natasha's p.o.v_ **

when I reached back to the compound my mind was going 100 miles a minute for some reason i -i -I can't figure this kid out which I will never admit to any of the others especially clint, there's something different I can tell that she is lying obviously its to difficult to tell what. what is she hiding so badly that shed rather go to jail let alone on the raft where super-humans go and have almost 0 chance of escaping than to face the consequences of the truth coming out? i need to put my mind at ease, for now, if there is anything i learned about learning to be a super-spy is the more you rest the more you realize what's up, the memory becomes more vivid and you realize what you missed...plus I'm really tired

"hey fri mind taking me up to my room?"

"of course ms.ramanoff but I must warn you you have a guest"

"Okay...who is it?" but before she could answer the door of the elevator already opened the room was quiet, but it had a sense, the breathing of someone who is clearly annoyed and frustrated I took out my gun and immediately raised it at-

"well, that's one way to treat a guest what if I was clint would you still point that thing on me?"

i scoffed "like you wouldn't do the same you have more trust issues then stark"  
"Coulson died...but not really, pepper died but shes clearly alive and breathing, ow and don't forget the lovely masquerade that Loki pulled on thor see this is why I have trust issues"

"what about goose do you not trust him?" he huffed in annoyance, I have to admit it's still pretty funny that that cost him his eye

"I'm here to address a bigger issue that we've got in our hands"

"ow?" he pulled his phone out and shuffled through it then hesitenntally pausing and looking at me with something I haven't seen in 9 years, fear, but he quickly covered it up with his usual poker face and let the phone reveal a holographic screen of a women with a golden bow and arrow and a mask, her hair tied up in a messy bun in the middle of a war zone with thousands of people dead or are they unconscious? behind he, her arrow pointing to the trillions of soldiers in front of her

"fury what is this?" he sighed

" a couple of years back sheild recruited a woman, but, we had no idea of her capabilities back then'' i stared at the screen one more time her eyes are golden but the picture was taken it shows a bit of blue at the edges of it, almost like it shifting colours? but..

"what are her powers"

"the bow and arrow that she has are not normal, sheild currently has it in custody, but what worries me is that I'm not sure she is normal either "

"elaborate"

"she has arrows, but, there not normal arrows, she never really discussed it with us but I once took a look at them, each arrow has a letter "e.m.a.b.i.r.a.d.e.h" I never understood what they stand for or what they mean"

"and what's so special about them"

" the arrows that she has are not as in shoot a person and down they go, no, they, each have a special thing for example, once she shoots the E arrow this happens"

he then showed me a scene in a war with the women shooting one of her arrows at an army of 100+ men and women the arrow imploded into a huge circle trapping them all inside until they fell unconscious, then another scene when she shot a different arrow but this time at the sky forming ice steps (like in doctor strange where in that scene when he rides the golden thingies and hits doctor strange but instead ice but she's not a wizard) and running forward ontop of them then flipping down in the middle of the war continuing shotting the arrows and extremely impressive combatting skills all around her its like watching a dance only more terrifying and confusing

"..."

"we usually used to send her in wars, wars across the world wars that were not in the news... but could've caused catastrophe, its was a bit irresponsible i must admit, but at the time it seemed like the only choice for countries who refuse to cooperate, at it was much better then having to spend tons of lives when there was a better choice, so the military agreed to it, countries across the world signed a document almost like the accords stating that in times of need they would get to use her, at that time sheild was not just set up in America, one day she was sent alone against the war between Russia and Germany, without her partner (rayde) and she ran out of arrows in the middle of the battlefield, she had one left the D arrow it was black but refused to use it even if cost her life, I kept screaming at her through the comns to use it but she refused which frustrated me even more! and that's when things went downhill, i was so confused that day and i still am, i started shouting even more! 3 more arrows appeared in her back in the letters of t, l, and m just out of the blue without warning...they just...appeared but she didn't realize it and until it was too late"

although there is soo many things wrong here and i have a million questions to ask about this i need to get to his emo first 

"what happened"

"i understood why she refused to use the black arrow, the d arrow, she didn't focus and grabbed it, and shot it in the middle of the battlefield"

"and?"

"3.2 thousand people died that day...the arrow stood for death and destruction"


	18. buy it

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

**_Mr.nightmare_ **

_peter_

**_Peter_ **

_yes?_

**_Mr.nightmare_ **

_if you somehow found out that idk your best friend_

_is working in a dump and you wanna help him_

_out but he's too arrogant to except help what do you do_

**_Mr.angry_ **

_mr.nightmare dont-_

**_Mr.nightmare_ **

_sshhh...child let him answer_

**_Mr.angry_ **

_chil **-**_

_**Peter** _

_I would probably first respect his decision,_

_but if things get too annoying_

_and he is too shy to except help_

_I would do it any way but slyly so he does not notice_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_u-huh_

_**Mrs.dream** _

_dont you dare_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_why not?!?_

_**Mr.arrow** _

_i don't know mabye_

_because we should take precautions?_

_i thought you better then anybody_

_would understand that *rolls eyes*_

_**Peter** _

_wait what do you mean precau-_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_ow please, what difference does_

_it make you haven't seen where he works!_

_it looks worse than where Quasimodo lives!_

_**captain hook** _

_nightmare, everything_

_looks 'worse' in your eyes remember_

_when you said the iPhone x max looks_

_like a 5-year-old kid got aluminium foil_

_and stuck it together with glue and a toy chip?_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_ow come on that thing was_

_rusted so old fashioned and-_

_**Mr.arrow** _

_you said that a day after it came out!_

_**peter** _

_......what is this about anyway_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_well, i prefer stark tech. anytime any -day_

_t_ _he man is gifted and a pure genius!_

_ow, ya back to the conv.- the kid is an_

_idiot at first he refuses to accept help_

_because he is too worried it might lead to_

_consequences that don't exist and tbh its_

_so stupid for a person exceedingly smart_

_**peter** _

_your best friend is a kid?..i ,i thought we were_

_friends! you told me you_

_weren't a paedophile!_

_**mr.arrow** _

_waitta go Mr. nightmare *slowly claps hands*_

_(note the sarcasm)_

_**mr.nightmare** _

_:(_

_no kid for the 1000th time I .am not a paedophile_

_...stop calling me that! and uh...well...my best friend.. is uh_

_well younger then me that's why I call him 'kid'_

_**mr.arrow** _

_did the great mr.nightmare just stutter??  
_

**mr.nightmare**

_i will not hesitate to lock you in_

_t_ _he vents I know your up there_

**Mr.arrow**

...

**peter**

_??? uh-huh cause i totally believe that_

**mr.nightmare**

_see see what you did!_

**mr.arrow**

_me??_

**mr.nightmare**

_i finally got him to stop calling_

_me a phedo and no whes back at it again!_

**peter**

_if i may interjec-_

**mr.arrow**

_ya blame it on me just_

_like you blame everything else_

**mr.angry**

_is anyone else feeling that there is_

_more to the story then what there saying_

**mr.arrow**

_HE DROPPED A STINK BOMB ON ME IN THE VENTS!_

**_mr.nightmare_ **

_i did not such thing! fri said that 'she simply_

_manipulated the situation to lead the actions into falling_

_in place' so if there is anyone to blame it's her' and I t_

_old you you should not be there anyway_

_so it's kind of your fault_

**captain hook**

_would you to stop bickering!_

**mr.nightmare**

_ow great here comes the school teacher again_

**captain hook**

_what the hell did i do!!_

**mr.nightmare**

_hey easy on the language cap i_

_thought a teacher shouldn't be a hypocrite_

**peter**

_ge...you guys are such good role models_

**mr.** **nightmare**

_thanks :)_

**mr.arrow  
**

_he was talking about me_

**_captain hook_ **

_phhh..ya sure_

_**peter** _

_i-i-i heh...nevermind_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey Fri before I go into the meeting buy that coffee store would ya?"

"you just don't stop wasting your money dont you boss" i turend around and stared at the ceiling for a moment 

"what did you just say to me" 

"nothing untrue sir" 'huff'

"where did you even manage to get the sas?"

**_peters p.o.v_ **

"God I'm tired, hey lucy mind taking the rest of the shift for me? its been a long day" she arched her eyebrows at me

"Pete, how many favours have i don't for you so far? i don't think i count them on my fingers anymore"

"well the more favours i owe you the more you have a chance in getting what you want"

"....fine"

"thanks Luc"

"ya, ya, ya don't mention it oh and here's your check, boss says that you gotta pay the employee what they earned every day so you don't forget at the end of the month I think its bullsh*t but whatever" I hugged her and left the store while grabbing my backpack. "hey lazy! I got my first check!" how awesome is that now I get to pay for food but, I think I might skip today I need to save up 7$ its really too little but its better than nothing I was smiling heading towards my ally when I bumped into someone "ow-sorry, sorry I didn't-"

"don't sweat it kid"

''your the same age as me how am i a kid" I chucked he smiled and then scoffed

"I thought you're supposed to be polite"

" _omg"_

"names rayde"

"peter. peter parker" then he stopped shaking my hand and turned around to a girl wearing a black hoodie and white jeans her 2 strands of her think hair falling through the hoodie she pulled up but I can't see her eyes the hoddie is too pulled down, but she looked too familiar for me to just let it go so I held out my hand in front of her in hopes of her raising her head

"um..hi" i held out my hand in front of her

"hey um, I'm sorry shes uh- mute and has well 0 social skills" he intended to chuckle but it came out flat i looked at him and squinted my eyes he attempted to smile but it cam out more of a grimace 

"Nice meeting you parker uh bye" he pulled her hand and left but before he left the girl almost tripped and dropped something from her hand almost like a screw ment for-my breath hitched 

"ma-madlyn?" i was frozen in place but i needed to go after her so i ran but once i turned to the ally she and rayde entered they wherent there

**_Madalyn's p.o.v_ **

i ran and i ran and i ran until we came to a dead-end

"shit, Madalyn what now"

"what the? you're asking me?? how should i know!' i threw my hands up and looked at him 

"well i dont know you figure it out! you got us in this mess"

"me what did i do!'

"you engaged in conversation!"

"well, how was i supposed to-"

"ahhhhhh!!!"

"ahhhhhh!!!"

**_peters p.o.v_ **

"heh..i mean even if i did find her what am i supposed to say? i just-i just want to know why she did it at first i was so so so mad at her angry but now i just want answeres and i hate to admit it but i miss her, i miss all my family"

"mew" ''chuckle'

"ya-laugh-you and me both"

"omg! I've got an idea come on!" i grabbed lazy and ran to the nearest show

_"MEWW!!! SSSS!"_

**_Madalyn's p.o.v_ **

"a-ha-ha-aw" I looked up at the ceiling 

"what the hell was that!"

"I thought that was you"

"wait shhh.."

"don't shush me" 

"shhhh" i looked at what radye was looking at its like a shadow getting closer to us "what the hell?"

"Hello my name dr.stephen strange and-"

"How are you floating?" he closed his eyes then opened them and looked back at radye then at me then looked at him and sighed

"the cloak levitates me"

"are you a real doctor"

"yes"

"What type of doctor ar-" i couldn't help but laugh seriously the sight was really funny the cloak got of this 'strange' and covered up his mouth then dragged him to another room

''come with me''

''why would i" he arched his eyebrow at me then suddenly we were in another room''

"the hell?"

"so I specialize in the art of mystic arts and-"

"so your a wizard-like in harry potter-" i turned my head around and saw a couple of metal thingys with yellow inside them soo cool

"no i-"

"wheres you wand?" 

"'huff' no i don't have a wand-like in-nevermind back to the point I've been keeping and eye on you and lately it seems that you've re-gained connections with Roy" I narrowed my eyes at that and slowly turned my head and was about to say something when she interrupted

"yes, yes i know about your little facad with Roy but that's not what this is about this is about something bigger"

_"i dont care"_

_"do you?"  
_ "yes I gave up this shity life years ago"

"it's not your fault" I scoffed at that yes sure definitely not my fault killing thousands of people and being the one who shot that arrow is DEFINITELY not y fault ut instead I said

"where's Rayde?'

"in Asgard with thor"

"what the hell?! bring him back!!"  
"ya...no it's pretty obvious that you're going to say no so there had to be something i could do to get you to say yes"

"no means NO" he arched his eyebrows at me that son of a-

"you know the only way to get him back other than through me is through stark and enter that tower, down you go" I pulled out a knife from my pocket and aimed it right under his neck

"where.is he?"  
 _"seriously? a knife? "_

_"get.him.back"_

"not until you _LISTEN_ to what I have to say you don't understand the consequences that lye he-"

" _do I look like I care?_ *scoff* id rather take my chances with stark" 

he raised both his eyebrows at me and pushed away from the knife then stood up and did somethings with his hand I looked down and saw a corcle forming shit!

'fine if that's what you want"

i pointed my finger at him and raised both my eyebrows

"wait- now hold on just a sec-"

_**peters p.o.v** _

"hey, Kayte!

"peter! always a pleasure! so are you here to turn me deaf again or buy something this time?"

"hey it's not my fault that I talk so much, but if you're asking yes I'm here to buy some stuff"

"Knock yourself out just don't drop all the cans"

"one time and that was last month!"

"still not letting it go" 'huff' i grabbed some red and blue fabric and a needle and some black stitching ropes so the suit could be stronger and out then on the counter

she looked at me and i couldn't help but smile at the sight

"do i even need to ask?"

"nope *pops the p*"

"Alright, that'll be 5.50$" i hesitated to give her the money but I new i had no choice grabbed the fabric and gave a quick then you and left time to make a new suit


	19. the meeting

"stark what the hell?" was the first thing I heard once I entered the meeting room wait why are they here again? I just wanted to grab my laptop and ow- a shit here comes the lectures 

"What did I miss the party?"  
"you invited us all to meet up and then skipped out so we had to discuss it all"

"ah well mabye next time -hey clint you gonna eat that-thanks"

".."

" ya next time I'm not showing up to any of your meetings" I scoffed at that 

"hey hey now what if there was a war crisis huh? are you not going to show up then? come on honey bear"

"stop calling me that"

"you know why where you late anyway huh? and what's this meeting about?"

"well since you asked ow so politely"

"*scoff*ya totally since you were so so very polite by leaving us" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that why are they even surprised really like come on

"ugh let is go- anyways this meeting was supposed to be about....Madalyn's escape from the raft" i muttered the last part

"what?"

"strark we can't hear you"

"I said Madalyn's escape from the raft! jezzus- no - no don't look at me like that its the raft how was i supposed to know-'' I ran a hand through my hair damn it this is not a stunt i saw coming who knew 2 kids can give grey hairs and there not even mine!

"WAT WHAT''

"this is not one of your practical jokes is it?"

"well if it was a practical joke then why did I call you all here come on even I'm not that cold" i walked toward the wall and layed on it and looked at the other side i do not want to face barton in this one he do obviously going to take out his anger any second now so is nat but she not - where is she anyway?

"well, what I would love to know is how a kid- wait no a 15-year-old kid was able to escape a raft ment for superhuman =s under what how long until shut down of the raft? -60 seconds-right ya 60 seconds stark there is clearly something else going on here doesnt ANYONE else feel like she's getting fishy?" and...there is is

"come on barton it's not like you saw this coming either you loved that kid" he glared at me but I can clearly see the pain and anger in his eyes 

"barton I know it seems kind of well..impossible but she probably got help from the inside"  
  


"no, no I bet you that shes probably working for someone for all we know she could be working for hydra" damn as much as i hate to admit it he's probably right 

"wait, though she does work for hydra did she crave the symbol on Pete? why else would she carve it unless she's not working for them" cap intervened 

"not to mention that one day she's all in with us the second shes trying to kill her own brother no wonder she was os ok with us she was trying to gain our trust isn't it obvious? the more she acts like a friend the more she gains our trust"

"i mean he isnt wrong you know "

"-and the way she told you she doesn't like being mentioned on the internet so she has to apparently protect her brother who she basically dropped a buildi-"

"don't you think I know that?? did anyone of you consider the likely possibility that she was forced? I don't know mabye brainwashed? because it doesn't add up, none of it does! the way one day she's an innocent little girl the next shes a homicidal maniac mabye she does work for hydra I'm not arguing with that but the possibility of her being forced are high"

"tony.."

"no no steve what about you best friend bucky huh? reindeer games got a free pace there didn't her? what if the same thing happened to her? isn't there a slight possibility that that might be a reason?"

"heh..i guess where with you on that one, but how do we catch her even now even if we want an explanation how do we find her? for all, we know she might've left the city even if she didn't searching all new york isn't really a fun and easy way "

"easy look for killing sprees "

."..what?''

"i mean that's what hydras all in for right? get the subject execute the mission return? once we find an Assasin or what not in the news we can just go back"

"ow so where just going to sit here watching people die in front of our eyes and hoping that that her KILLING them"

"no that's not what im stating isnt that low crime vigilante keeping an eye on the little guy? if there a killing spree i think he'll notice"

"still we can't take the risk"

"then we'll work with him one of us goes with him on patrol and help him out"

"don't you think it's a little bit suspicious? one day you're trying to arrest the guy next you'll wanna work with him? "

"he's obviously going to make a bargain with you or something'

"well if he does then we'll give him what he wants its better then just laying around here and doing nothing"

"i guess you gotta point there" i was about to leave until

"since this is your idea that means your gonna have to patrol with him"

i was about to object when there was a loud THUMP coming from upstairs" 

"fri...what was that?" we all looked up waiting for her to reply

'sir it appears that doctor strange has sent Madalyn falling from the roof and landing on the floor' there was a long silence until 

"well that was easier than expected"

**_Natasha's p.o.v_ **

"come again?" no nu-uh not possible I refuse to believe this bullshit, but he ignored me anyways that son of a -

"We thought she was dead, but we found signs of her presence"

"where?'  
"dr.strages house, - layer- hideout? just-- the point is she's out on the lose with god knows how much power and we need to catch her NOW before things get out of hand"

"how do you supposed to do that? i mean even if we did find her she sounds powerful" I pointed to the screen he arched his eyebrow at the absurd understatement

"a lure" he pulled out a long breif case with a ridiculous amount of locks set up on it and after a long 5 minutes it finally opened and-

"are you serious? its too dangerous"

" well do you have any other solution? because unless you want another round of people to drop dead in no less then acouple of secind sthen be my guest"

"no,no if you want some help ask one of the other avengers this is beyond you and me this has to deal with other countries as well for all we know this could cause another world war - wait do the other countries know about her stunt?"

""..."

i threw my hands up in the air unbelievable

"first don't interrupt me ii still have one of my guns-"

"so do i" he rolled his eyes at that " point is, the other avengers cant know about this and because they'll obviously take it into bigger hands secondly they'll probably make a big deal about it and i really don't feel like making this a big announcement because, to be honest, yes your right the world does not know about this ...no one does, all they know is because she failed her mission" i scoffed at that ya no shit "-and quit after the incident"

"but that's not true?"

"no, not necessarily after the innocendent she was set up for interrogation for her identity to set up a punishment for her, she refused to talk, refused to look anyone in the eye for the fear of us finding out what she's feeling at the moment but in truth my bets is that she didn't feel anything, she never does , never did, but right now that doesn't matter because she is out there doing god knows what and-"

"did she regret it?" I said still looking down at the bow and arrow my reflection looking back at me 

"what?"

"i said did she look like she regretted doing it?"even if its by accident did she feel anything for any of those people?

".. heh...i don't know but, in opinion, I do think she regrets it but not for the right reason

"the right reason?"

he was silent for a while until "so are you going to set up the lure?"

"you didn't answer my question-"

"and neither did you" i hesitated until I replied

"fine but we tell clint"

"natash-"

"ow well i have a lot of things on my plate anyway so-"

"... _fine_ but only clint we could use a guy who knows how to use her weapon anyways" i looked down at her bow and arrow its gorgeous but fury is right about one thing if she has powers we don't know about then lord help us all 

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

"Friday take us to the common room as fast as possible"

'yes sir'

(background elevator music)

''...''

"so...'

"so...what do we say when we get to her?" i looked over at barton he seems calmer then he did a couple of minutes ago that good

"just interrogate her ask for answers you know like any other bad-guy"

"..."

"cool, cool cool, cool" 

I looked over to cap and he started to tap his feet to the music and hum the beet 

''so..."

"..."

"tum, tum, tum"  
"what are you doing?" i asked barton

"what? its a good tune"

"...ya i guess it is"

'..."

'..."

"hmhmhm..." bruce started

"so...uh..how are the kids?''

"good, good cooper got an A+ on his latest test"

"really?" 

"ya im proud of him"

"..."

"..."

"hm-huh-hmm-hummm..." i started

"..'

"..."

DING

"hands up! Madelyn!" to be honest i really expected a scene of her trying to escape or looking for an exit but I did not expect to see the scene of her cursing strange while looking on the ceiling and then tripping over the coffee table "ya laugh it up laugh it up i can feel your smirk all the way from here and i swear to you that ill get you back for this you son of a - ow-shit"

"...so..." she looked in our direction

"uh..hi?" she gave an awkward wave I looked toward us and only one question is going on in my mind 

_what the f***?_


	20. home?

_in heaven_

**_aunt mays p.o.v_ **

I talked an talked and talked with both Richard and mary about both peter and Madalyn what thev'e turned out to be how they've grown-up until a -green kid? interrupted me

"may parker?"

"um...yes"

"please come with me"

"okay but..why? is there something wrong?"

"you might say that, but we can't talk here" i walked all the way to a tree and a tiny lake she sat down next to it but i kept my distance from her just incase

"so..?"

"so i need your help protecting one of the infinity stones" (she knows what that is because she found out once she went here)

"wait..arent they like protected?"

"yes but not all of them" she sighed

"which one needs protecting?and most of all why the hell pick me?"

"there is a 7th, unknowest to the universe, lost in time and space, and unlabeled, we haven't found it yet, but we found the person who has a connection to it"

"and?"

"he's your nephew, listen, he lost everyone on earth, you his uncle, his father and his mother, and lately his sister abandoned him, if not stabilized we might never be able to find the lost stone,"

"okay...firt wtf? second even if what you say if true even if i remotely belive you how am i supposed to protect him?" she smiled at that and then pulled out a-

"no- wait isn't that forbidden?"

"yes, but in this case, i can bend the rules of reality, the soul stone can bring you back but only if you choose to go back"

"...i-i get to go home?"

"yes"


	21. the call

**_Madalyn's p.o.v_ **

i was about to say something when out of nowhere an arrow shot me in the leg what the hell? I pulled it out without a second thought then black

**_Tonys p.o.v_ **

i stared with wide eyes i wanted to say something but i should help but be frozen i turned around slowly and stared at clint for a moment but then i calmed down and realized that we needed to tranquillize her anyways

"any ideas where to take her?"

"probably interrogation room get some answers"

"ok you grab the legs and ill grab the arms

"or capsical can just carry her"

"seriously guys?"

"what no one asked you to so bravely volunteer not turn into a supersoldier" he rolled his eyes at that and i smirked but not a second later does spiderman crash through our widow wearing a mask that is clearly not finished and out of breaths civilian clothes covered in ripped meaning he probably hit somethings on the way here in his rush holding his phone and running up to me

"i need your help"

peters p.o.v

(1 houes earlier)

i was perched on the rooftop staring at the skies and stitching my mask hmm...mabye i could do a couple of tweeks? like ditch the goggles? i mean i can control my senses now mabye add an ai?

i was about to call it a night when my phone rang without looking at the caller ID i picked it up

"hello?"

"pete?" a raspy voice answered she sounds familiar but i couldn't quite make it out

"pete, peter its me" in a second and my breath hitched no no its impossible mays dead! she's dead! there's no way

"ha i knew it! im- im finally going crazy well it's about time but i thought it would take longer than this" i laughed hysterically but, there wasn't anything funny i was crying and laughing at the same time could it be?

"pete ill explain once you get there just-ahhhh!"

"may! MAY"

"peter pete.." the whispered voice answered without a second thought started swinging towards the tower

"may may please keep talking to me uh...what's your favourite chocolate"

"uh..uh..fondue"

"why?'"

"your we used to always eat it and then after it was done your uncle used to always make fun of us my dropping liquid glitter on our heads and say-

'im always fond-of-u when you eat fondue" we both said together

"ya...he used to hate it when we ate it, its the only meal he hated ys eating says its the food of queens and sooner or later we gonna go spoiled"

"ye-yeah , may stay with me"

''huh? ya ya im. im here"

i crashed through the window of the tower and ran up to mr.strak without a second though I was crying my eyes out thank god for the mask "I need your help"

"uh...what?"

"track the phone NOW!!"

"wait we need an-"

"NOW STARK OR I SWEAR TO YOU ILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL EVERY DAY YOU WAKE UP"

''ow shit"

"stark you better go im not sure hes joking this time"

"ya..um"he stared at me with wide eyes and i just realized how crazy i look but i think i am going crazy considering my dead aunt just called me after 2 months

"il go now" he grabbed the phone and ran to the lab murmuring things like 'keep talking to me' on the phone

 **Peter's** **p.o.v**

I feel like I'm going to throw up I cant-o cant breath I keep trying but it's like I dont remember how to images of May's death flashed before my eyes  
'I love you' I looked to the kitchen and pushed away mr.hawkeye pulled up my mask and threw up then slowly slid down the floor it cant it Cant be her someone's messing around with me

**Clints p.o.v**

We all watched as he shouted at stark and tbh it was the first time I've ever seen him so serious I dont think he was joking after stark left he started hyperthlating ow shit of he having a panic attack what the hell happened out there? Who was that? But before I could reach out to him he pushed me away and threw up in the kitchen damn it must have been real bad of he decided to go to the people that are trying to catch him.   
" hey there uh..bud you doing alright?" I looked at steve with the 'are you serious ' expression and he just glared at me   
" did stark track the phone?" 'Stark' does he see him as the enemy now?   
" hey how about we go to med bay? We can do a check up and then you can go see if tony tracked the phone yet ok?" He then nodded but once he got up he looked to his right were natasha was trying to get marilyn on top of the couch for the mean time and threw up AGAIN then started to hyperventilating damn we might not be on the same side but whatever's out there needs to be stopped

 **Peter's** **p.o.v**

I considered going to medbay for the time being because I feel dizzy as hell and I dknt want to be passed out by the time mr.stark tracks the phone mabye just mabye there might be hope mabye just mabye someone tricked me into hallucinating May's death or virtual shit but why?...wait was she kidnapped? Was she tortured only because that person knew I was spiderman? I started breathing heavily again but as soon as I got up to try and go with Bruce I looked to my right only to see madalyn lying dead on the couch I threw up again of course the universe just wont give me a damn break will it?

 **Tony's** **p.o.v**

I wanted so badly I wanted answers I have never seen him that bad and hes like this whens hes distressed I can only imagine what hes like when he goes on the dark side damn I still dont agree with fury's dumbass choice to capture him but I think I might be leaning on to it but for now I really want to know who the hell is on the phone that caused him to basically LET us capture him   
" Pete? Pete? Are you there *gasp*" shit   
" no I'm a uh..freind of his he gave the phone to me to track you down please keep talking to me"  
" wait is this-"  
" tony stark? Yes it is but right now I need you to-"  
" of course it is" why waste she surprised?  
" you know he loves you like a huge nerd god you should see his room basically legos everywhere" I smiled at the thought wait...legos? Know-how old is this kid? Or does he have a kid? I reached down to the lab and immediately started trying to track her location  
" ya? You dont say" she scoffed I decided to go for the question i mean she already gave me spiderman name i guess that'll narrow down the list but just out of curiosity itll be nice to make fun of him for something  
"Just curious because he never comes to me for anything he litterly came barging in and screamed at me to track his phone are you his girl- freind or something?" He raspaly laughed at the other side of the line but then went silent until  
" wait you guys dont know each other?"  
I hesitated before I answered   
" uh no..we do hes and intern here" yes! Almost got the location!  
"That boy never seizes to * cough* suprise me, weather he blows up the kitchen trying to bake a cake sneaking out at night or meeting his hero *cough cough*" hero? Wait I-im- I cant be that kids hero I'm too..tony starkish I'm amazing not gonna lie but hero is to big of a word, but I'm still curious who the hell I'm talking to is this his wife?  
" so you really aren't that surprised to meets me?"  
" 4 years ago probably but now not really"  
" why is that?"  
" cause its him, if you knew him as much as I you'll know because his luck sucks, but every now and then when its actually good luck it has to be something big, so this was bound to happen sometime" peter? So that's his name I looked at the blinking light on the screen and then back at the phone am I am I looking at this correctly?  
" can you describe the place your in?"  
" uh well it's dark really dark but there was this dumbass that accidentally shot me I mean who does that? Stupid gunstore"  
" know-how did you end up in a gun store?"   
" you wouldnt believe me if I told you"  
I looked at the screen again and hesitated ⁿ could spidermans wife uh..kid? Uh...freind? I dint know be a thug? I'd normally question it but by the looks of it she doesnt look like she's going to make it and I'm worried that spiderman threat might actually be real

**Peter p.o.v**

I finally stopped vomiting but then I looked at her body limp and I vomited again i could've gone all day until i heard mr.stark come up saying something but j couldn't here anything nothing only the ringing in my ears getting louder and louder I slowly walked up to her ignoring the looks o got and shakaley put my fingers on her throat 'dum..dum..dum dum' heh still alive mabye parker luck isn't so bad  
"-dey- Pete!" That made me stop dead on my tracks di may accidentally give me away? Shit! Well it's only a matter of time until he gets the last name shutshitsiteshit I need to be extra careful now the whole room froze waiting for my next move but before I could say anything he said something I did not expect  
" your wife is at the gun store next to that Delmar shop we first met in" I couldn't help it I really couldn't I burst out of laughter heh...my identity is safe smart-ass may   
" thanks - laugh- mr.stark" he looked at me weirdly until he said   
" shes not your wife it she" I waited I second before I responded God may is going to kill me for this  
" no ex- wife" and with that I left the scene with the coordinates in hand dying from the laughter that escaped me and tears of joy

**_Tony's p.o.v_ **

We all stood there in shock and silence as spiderman left the scene

" so...can someone explain what in THE HELL just happened"   
" apparently his ex-wife who he clearly still has feelings for- I pointed at the shattered window "-got accidentally shot in a gun store" they all turned and looked at me  
" well why was she in a gun store in the first place?!" I considered telling him that I'm not sure" I dont know" but I plan on finding that out anyways so I double tapped my arch reactor and said " that's what I plan on finding out" and left " do you always have to make a dramatic exit?"

**_Peter's p.o.v_ **

"may, may I'm almost there just hold on ok? Hold on for me"   
" peter? Baby? Is that you?" I burst crying again god please please please dont make this a trick just this one time  
" ya um may its-it's me" I said between sobs - its me"  
" ow honey I missed you to"  
" two months may two months! Where where you?!"  
" I was..."  
"Wait please dont tell me you where tortured or kidnapped because of me please may I'm so so sorry I didn't*choked sob* I didn't mean to-"  
" peter listen to me what happened was not your fault-"  
" yes it was! It was just like uncle Ben's death! Just like mom and dads! When I- when i lost you, I lost * choked sob* I lost my home..."   
" I know honey I'm so so so sorry"  
" it's not your fault"  
" where have you been staying?"  
Silence  
" uh may I'm almost there"  
" peter WHERE have you been staying"  
" heh...dont be mad?"  
" please dont tell me..."  
" there this really nice alleyway on the left of 5th street? Very cosy"

**_Tony's p.o.v_ **

I'm almost caught up with spiderman I still cant believe he hast noticed me I was about to announce my presence when he burst out of tears again damn what is that lady telling him? Mabye I should respect is privacy or...mabye...hes talking to a dangerous thug that hes covering as his ex'wife   
' hey friday?'  
' yes sir'  
' connect the call to my suit I wanna be able to hear what shes saying'  
' on ot boss'  
"- WHAT?!?!?!?" I flinched at the noise  
" may please-"  
"- no no dont please me PETER!!" She whispered the last part damn shes mad   
"I'm so so sorry" he cried AGAIN wow...wait are they fight about there relationship? Is he going to get a divorce wow spideys got real drama in his love life I should probably leave it alone  
" dont. Just dont apologize"   
'Friday cut call I've heard enough'

**_Peter's p.o.v_ **

" may I had no other choice"  
" orphanage"?"  
" dont"  
" wait dont tell me..."  
" may your sick I cant- not now well talk later god I missed you may where the hell have you been??"   
" pete..I was dead, you saved me"

**_peters p.o.v_ **

"...huh?" i stopped swinging my mind going 300000 miles a minute what-huh "m-i-i-dont-i-i" only then did i realize i was falling i freaked out but then i heard repulsers and got caught shit.. i would be worried but i tink i got bigger problems- like my aunt claiming to be back from the f****ing dead and that i somehow resurrected her so i ignored the rant coming from his suit swung out of his grasp and kept talking to may

"uh...excuse me?'' wait am i some hidden magical reserection god??? nope nope nu uh as much as that would be cool i dont think thor would be happy to find out he has another sibling

"shit sorry pete you musta freaked out i paraphrased that wrong- god sorry...uh how do i put this uh.. i got a second chance"

"sec-sec-second chance?"  
"ya...apperently your one of the 7 people who have a connection to *cough* a magical stone? and-" nope, nope i am not going to make my life more difficult then it already is 

"you know what may- i-i- dont wanna know i really dont this is weird enough and im just glad to have you back"

"...me to pete, me too" i reached the store and crashed into through the window but the second i saw may i passed out

_**tonys p.o.v** _

he passed out 


	22. news-flash

(Thor ragnarok happened but asgard didn't get fully destroyed, ow and thor dated jane like years ago)  
  
 _ **Thors p.o.v**_

I was walking through the remains of asgard father was truly right, asgard is not the place but truly the people, but father did leave one important detail...the pain of rebuilding so asgard can survive, wait..so asgard can survive yes- wait my brain hurts

I looked toward my people and but before I could say anything brother interrupted me  
"As obvious as who should be the ruler-" he pointed to himself " and the true saviour to asgard, do not mourn me not ruling this time, I have changed my path, for my bother will rule you now, please do not beg for my return but I shall wait for one day you will be blessed to have me again" I furrowed my eyebrows at him

" people of asgard, ignore my uh-" I waved my hands at Loki " brother awfully stupid statemet" and clasped my hands together " we shall build asgard again, this time we build it with power and love, we are asgard, our story is buried in these lands, and no-one shall take that away from us"

I raised my hand in the air "for asgard"

"FOR ASAGRD"

they screamed and at that right moment a swirly gate opened beside me and a midgaurdian fell from it, wait, is that not one of that extreamly arrogant wizards portals?   
"Oww"   
" hurts doest it" loki chuckled but still managed to point his weapon behind his neck  
" why has that wizard summoned you Petey human?" Loki asked

" hey..thor good to see you what a welcome"

loki looked at me " you know this guy?"

" well how should I know when you refuse to let his face show?"

He looked down at him again "right.." he looked up and i dont recall seeing him

" how have we met? I dont recall"  
" ah right of course, remember jane?"

" ow the one that dumped you brother"

" shut up loki" loki rolled his eyes and huffed at that

what your her knew boy-friend? Cause you seem a little youn-" loki started

" dude she died like 10 years ago" I froze at that shes dead?   
" brother..."

only then did I notice the thunder surpassing the horizon, but I shall keep my greif for later, not infront of my people who have already witnessed ragnarok  
" why have you come?"

" well apparently this wizard goes by the name 'doctor strange' which i think is a very stupid superhero name by the way if he is a super hero i think-"

" btother this isn't getting anywhere and he is exceedingly annoying"

I sighed " your point?" I asked him

" right he left me hear and now I'm stuck until madalyn or someone gets me back"

at that I snapped my head back to him so did loki  
" wait hold up, madalyn? As in madalyn foster?" Loki narrowed his eyes   
" how do you know her? What have you done?!"

Loki digged his weapon into his chest but not enough to peirce him and I had to control my anger

" wow wow just a freind I come in peace jeez you guys are really protective and how do YOU know her she never told me her connections,"

" we do not we only know her due to her birth record what about you how should we know your not an imposter"

I stared at loki and he looked at me until  
" uh we met like when we where 11 I think? And we just started fighting together, until we stopped like a year ago and she started spending more time with her brother" 

I furrowed my eyebrows at that there is a son?  
" I do not recall this uprising of another son, if there was, should he not know of his origins?"  
" uh I really do not know how this works, but I know hes not janes son"  
" ah I see" that makes sense   
" wait what do you mean origins?" Did madalyn not tell him?  
" jane gave birth to madalyn in asgard"   
" uh..excuse me?"  
" did she not tell you? she was unaware of her child, she dated me for a while as she visited asgard until (thor the dark world) and there was no time to bring her back so she gave birth here"

" holy shit so that's where she draws her power from" I stared at loki for a while until  
" what do you mean powers?"

**_Tony's p.o.v_ **

" hello uh, ma'am? May I please record you to the hospital cause you got quite a thing going on there"  
" uh ya ...ya a little help would be nice" I chuckled at that shes a good women I can tell tryna not freak out when shes in deep shit, I considered taking her to a normal hospital but then I saw spidermans limp body and...heh..you know what f*** it, I carried Pete's? Body in one hand while carrying this womens in the other I kept talking to her, trying to keep her awake until she slowed her breathing   
And closed her eyes shit!  
' friday vitals'  
' her heart seems to be slowing down sor, I suggest immediate medical attention, or she might-'  
' dont finish that sentence' I panicked   
We neared the tower thank god

_**Clints p.o.v** _

You know that awkward silence that you have no idea what to do in? Like there is so much shit going on but like your waiting for something to happen to start the showdown, well..that's what happened I mean I really dont wanna be part if this shit show but like it's just awkward now.we where all sitting in the couch not knowing what to do with a passed out rogue teenager In our side and a vigilante who somehow got nuts over his ex-girlfriend calling, or was it his wife? I dont know sometimes we where all sitting in silence until we heard repulsers coming through the window I felt a wave of relief, so did everyone by the way there expressions change, well except natasha shes well, natasha, we where all good until " BRUCE PREPARE MEDBAY NOW!"

**_Peters p.o.v_ **

"Beep, beep, beep is the first sound I heard when I woke up i opened my eyes and immediately closed them again it's so bright   
" friday dim the lights to 60%"   
" yes sir" I turned around and saw mr.stark sitting there in the chair, I planned to get up but my leg was tied to a small chain, nice real nice, I looked at it again and thanked the lord it wasnt vibranium " you know spiders aren't ment to be chained, if anything there supposed to Rome free"  
" really cause the last time I checked there ment to be contained" I huffed at that

" I want to see-"  
" shes currently in medbay, the rrom next to you but shes in comatose, her heart stopped a couple of times but we managed to save her, your likely you know we where able to save her that bullet was right next to her heart any closer and she could've died" I gulped but I couldn't help my self I huffed a laugh

" of f***ing course I get her back and then something bad has to happen just.my.f****ing.luck" I banged my head on the pillow god I missed her " I want to see her right now"

" kid, first shes not in a coma that'll like last for ever just a couple of days," I sighed in relief ok, ok I-I could do a couple of days " second we need you to answer couple of questions first"  
" uh...no" he huffed at that and raised his hands in the air   
" what's your last name"  
" uh you know why I where a mask right?" He raised his eyebrows at that " come on really I cant just go around and telling people my identity you know? Especially to the people who are trying to catch me"

" but we already caught you kid" god as much as I wanna see may I had to get out of there so I sighed and said  
" you know you really like dramatic exits"  
"Uh what?"  
" you dramatic exists you do something unexpected everytime"  
" what's that supposed to to with anything?"  
" bye"  
I broke of the chain and jumped through the window and swung away  
Last thing I heard was

" i knew ed should've took the mask out when we had the chance but captain sprangles just had to follow law and liberty" before repulser can charging at me damn it's really hard dodging repulsers when your mind is occupied with resurrected aunt  
" uh can we like do this later alot of shit is occupying my mind right now"

" wait are you seriously starting that you want me to try and capture you later?"   
He fired another beam and me and I dodged it and stopped swinging then rolled on top of a random building and raised my hands in surrender  
" in other terms yes that exactly what I'm stateing"

He scoffed at that   
I knew because I'm not getting anywhere just by swinging away hes eventually going to catch up to me so the only thing I could do is to take him on so I got into fight stance he quoted for a while then huffed out a laugh  
" seriously?"  
I let go of the stance an looked at him  
" uh..."   
then he blasted me with the repulser I didn't have time to dodge this time so it came right on my shoulder blasting me all the way to the next building (short distance btw) and hit a wall until I came sliding down and hitting the floor

" ow! What the heck was that man!"  
" if you wanna fight first things first element of distraction, but this is not training class so that's all I'm going to give you"

And then he started blasting me AGAIN  
" dude! Take it easy" I was so distracted I forgot to hold back my streaght while punching him straight where I did not want to aim for...his arch reactor sending him through 4 buildings damn there gonna have to pay for these warehouses. I panicked and swung after him but once I saw him his suit was basically covered with scratches and his suit obviously died down but it's worth a try

" uh...hey fri-Friday?"  
" ye-y-yes sp-ipi-der ma-n" damn even the ai is damaged  
" um..injuries sustained?" And god I wish she gliteched when she answered but so what she said was not true   
" mild concussion, 3 broken ribs, twisted ankle, and a dozen scratches"  
" well...shit"

_**Peters** _ _**p.o v** _

Not good this is not good 2 syllables I'm freaking OUT! Nope no no no ok I can I can fix this it's just carrying TONY STARK around the city in a messed up suit with a lot of injuries what uh what could go wrong cross that that's a supid question...god I screwed up so bad I looked down at him again he still looks passed out ok mabye I can just carry him Friday style? Shit wait how am I supposed to swing? I knew it I knew its parker luck just loves to bite doesnt leave you alone wait I think I have an idea  
‐-------‐--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Peter_ **

_Guys uh...dont freak out cause I'm freaking_  
 _our and when you guys freak out I freak out which_  
 _will cause me to freak out even MORE AN_ -

**_Mrs.dream_ **

_Wow, wow, wow, slow down,_   
_Breath just tell us_ _what's_ _going on_   
_Ok_ _honey_ _?_

**_Mr.angry_ **

^^

**_Peter_ **

_Ok question how do_  
 _you carry a severely_  
 _injured man across the_  
 _city without being suspicious_??

**_Mr.arrow_ **

... _Anyone else feeling a weird_  
 _vibe right now?_

**_Captain hook_ **

_Not the time arrow,_   
_kid what happened_

**_Peter_ **

_Uh..well I was walking_  
 _down the street and_  
 _I just saw this body lying_  
 _on the ground hes not dead_  
 _but severely injured_...

_**Captain hook** _

_Well call the hospital_!

I looked down at mr.starks body and I really dont feel that mr.stark would like to end up at a hospital when he wakes up especially the reporters that will surround him and ask questions right after he came out of the damn hospital!

**_Peter_ **   
_I cant_

**_Mr.angry_ **

_WELL_ _WHY NOT!?_

**_peter_ **   
_Hes a bit_   
_Hes a bit of a...uh...celebrity?_   
_I dont have_   
_time to explain now_   
_what do I do???_

**_Mr.angry_ **

_Ok calm down_   
_pete just..do you know_   
_where he lives?_

**_Peter_ **

_Creepy question but_   
_kidda ya hes famous_

**_Mr.arrow_ **

_Cant you like carry him there?_

**_Peter_ **   
_I thought of that but I reallyyyyy dont_   
_want to be on 8:00 news them finding out I carried his_   
_damn body across the street!!!_

**_Captain hook_ **

_...uh well_ _who's_ _the celebrity?_

**_Peter_ **   
_...tony stark?_

**_Capatin hook_ **

_..._

**_Mr.arrow_ **

_..._   
**_Mr angry_ **

_..._   
**_Mrs.dream_ **

_Pete leave him there these idiots_   
_will come pick him up_

**_Peter_ **

_I CANT! HES BASICALLY INJURED AS HELL!_   
_By the time you guys get here he might die_

**_Captain hook_ **

_Shit it's that bad?_

**_Peter_ **   
_YES!_

**_mr.arrow_ **

_Wait..I have an idea why dont you_   
_just ask_ _Friday_ _to call him suit?_

**_Peter_ **   
_Mr.arrow...I love you!!_

**_Mr.arrow_ **

_*scoffs* kid who doesnt_

\---------------------------------‐-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How come I didn't think of that? I put away my phone and swung away changed into another ally and came back to his area shit this is bad ok ok I can do this I already helped him with his repulsers this is just an entirely diffrent...this is..a shit

'Health cr-cri-ti-cal'  
"Shit ok ok"  
I double tapped his arch reactor but nothing happened then I slouched down ok what to- god please make this work I used his fingers to double tap his arch reactor and the suit came of ok that good I out it back on me and said

"Uh fri?"  
' ye-yes pe-pe-ter?'  
" can you call another suit to come get mr.stark"  
'Su-sui-t in-co-co-ming'  
" I looked up and I saw the suit from the distance approaching ok ok that's good   
" can you take him to med-bay at the tower once mr stark is in it?  
'Ye-es'

"Ok ok I can do this" i looked back at mr.stark lying on the ground how did i get into this mess in the first place! The suit came and it opened I carried him bridal style until j came infront of the suit and i almost dropped him how do you? Ok the legs on here the suit connected to the legs but his head and his chest dropped down ugh ok the hands ine is here and the other-the other it refused to close what the hell? Ok moving on the chest ot locked and before I could fix his hand and his face it just flew away!

(Back at the tower)

"Well how am I supposed to know which button to press! Its starks lab he never let's anyone in here!" Clint screamed at bruce

"Then why where you blaming me in the first ace I dont know either!"

" wait guys I think I found it" steve stated they waited a while until a bang sounded from med bay they all looked at each other confused until another bang sounded they ran to med bay and looked towards the window there on the other side of the window was tony stark in half a suit banging against the window repeatedly they sat on silence until

"Hold up I gotta take a picture of this"

" Clint!!"

" ok some dare lie to me and tell me he doesn't look the least bot funny"

" I mean one picture to use for black mail wouldnt be so bad right? Before we take him in"

" yeah yeah"   
"Ok get him back inside"   
"Ok ok um friday open windows" at then tony came in flying and hit the wall  
" where supposed to make him better not cause him another consusiion"  
" we dont even know if he has a concussion!"  
'I can clarify that boss indeed has a concussion as well as 3 broken ribs and a dozen scratches, in addition his crash inside has caused w peice of metal to impel his left leg I winced at the results   
" guys I'm going to take him to medbay now and you guys get footage so we can get the assh*le who did this to him  
"On it  
***

 _ **Clints p.o.v**_  
We searched up everywhere I mean..everywhere until we gave up

"Cant we like bot this in Tony's lab? This shit is so confusing itll take us am eternity to figure ot out"

" no we cant god wheres natasha when you need her" I hung my head back and then snapped it back at steve and saw that he was basically staring at me then a light smirk came to his face

_**Natasha's** _ _**p.o.v** _

" ok I'll take the case and go back to the compound and talk to clint about it" he looked af me for a while until

" alright miss ramdoff-" he pointed the gun at me while getting up (like in far from home) " peice of advice I'd reccomend mr.barton training to use her weapon it might come in handy once we fin-"

" in lastest news we found footage of our local vigilante spider-man take on iron-man in a fight as witnesses claim that they saw spiderman punching tony stark across several buildings and was proclaimed to be in critical condition (audio of spider-man asking about his injuries) witnesses also claim that spiderman went after him and saw him in his state but instead of calling authoritys or the hospital he was seen on his phone texting someone (video of peter texting then swinging away) as this video suggest spider-man not only has caused tony stark severe case of injuries but did not help him out either but swung away instead, later a boy found him and helped him out. can we trust spider-man? Has he entered iron-mans radar? Is he a fugitive of the law? Stay tuned for more on this story"

"...."

" you better catch that spider and check up on stark looks like he had it pretty bad out there"


	23. acting the part

"Tones, hey tony"

"Ugh..."

"How you feeling?"

"Like I've been punched through 4 warehouses right in my most vulnerable place"

"Right"

" God I feel like shit" he scoffed at that wait who am I even talking to?

" ok I'm too lazy to open my eyes so just like-tell me who I'm talking to"

"Really you dont know who your talking to?" At that I snapped my eyes open

" rodney?"

"Ya..."

" god bud it's good to see ya I thought you where back in Malibu for you know your big meeting why'd you come?"

" well considering the fact that the news caught you getting crushed by a bug a thought I could spare a moment or two" I face palmed at that damn the news caught in that fast

" ughh that bad huh?"

" that bad tony have you seen yourself?"

" of course I have im-"

" no dont you dare"

" a genius billionare ex-playboy philropholist superhero" he rolled his eyes

" what it's TRUE!"

" you know what I mean tony you look well you look like shit couldn't describe it better then you did"

" ge thanks platypus"

" what are you gonna do about him you cant just spray him with raid you know that right?"  
I shrugged at that mabye hes half bug? Could that- could that actually work?

" I could try" he glared at me   
" most of it I'll probably make an announcement get newyork spred the news about him beinga fugitive get the people find him for us in case they spotted him mabye give them a number and they call us if they ever get him I mean they already got one of there conspiracys right he cant be trusted all we need to do is push in that direction"

" your seriously not telling me that your not bothered by this" he waved across my body and I marched my eyebrows at him of course I'm bothered!!

" no you know me rodes got worse hits then these"

"Mmhh" god I need someone to talk to right now mabye...  
" just just get ms my phone"  
" ya ya here you go"  
" thanks" I considered talking ti pep but I stopped at a contact name ...peter

\---------------------------‐----------------------------------  
 ** _Mr.nightmare_**

_Hey kid_

**_Peter_ **   
_Hey mr.nightmare!_

**_Mr.nightmare_ **   
_What are you up to?_

**_Peter_ **   
_Nothing much just getting ready for my internship_

**_Mr.nigtmare_ **   
_Wait its Tuesday already?_

_(Shit i totally forgot about that!)_

**_Peter_ **   
_Ya?_

**_Mr.nightmare_ **   
_Ah ok so hows the it going_

 **_Peter_ **   
_Amazing you have no idea! You know mr.stark is like the coolest person_

_ever did you know he made robots with there own mind circuits thingies? I mean I dont hos they_

_work bug it doesnt stop them from being cool I 🧿 the fact that hes a hero both in mind and-_

_**Mr.nightmare** _  
_**I** _ _🧿 them?_

 _**Peter** _   
_Ya "_ _I_ _love them"_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_Why the circle_

_**Peter** _

_Uh...its kidda personal uk_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_Kid what could be so_ _personal_ _about a emogie_?  
  


_**Tony's p.o.v** _

_I looked down at my screen once, twice, but it's still there_  
 _" well when I was a kid I always used to look up to iron man it actually once happened like looked up he saved my life in the 2010 expo god I was a dumb child I pointed my blasters straight at him thinking it would shoot didn't saved my life and he complimented me! Never felt so happy in my damn life well up until the internship- anyways mr.stark might show that hes arrogant buts it's easy to see through his bs he has a heart that too big for the world_ _and_ _I_ _hate that he doesnt realize it but anyways...he always makes the sacrifice even when he doesnt know it so I use the symbol as in a way to say heart symbolizing his arch reactor hes my hero"_

Nope nope no no no no theres no way the kid could look up.to me nope nope but right then right there when Rhodey touched my shoulder I got snapped back to reality   
"Uh..tones you ok?"  
" ya ya why would I be?"  
" your tearing up who are you texting?"  
" ah...that may or may NOT be a complicated question"

_**Peter's p.o.v** _

"...and we are doing everything in our power to capture him" was that cap? I turned around but didn't see him thank god I really expected a shield out of nowhere to come and just ' whoosh' past me but then I remembered that I'm in my civilian clothes stupid spiderman suit god why does it take so long to make you I looked at where the noise was coming from and saw a crowd people gathering looking at the t.v? Would hurt to get a glimpse I walked down and squinted to get a better look at the t.v turns out it's a news channel playing I was planning to ignore it and walk off probably new knees about the corna virus that was spreading damn that has gotten famous and the mess are just...I could help but let out a low whistle, but what I did not expect was a random lady slapping me in the face then walking away what the- oh...well that's-thats awkward...

I was walking past the crowd ignoring the fuss when something caught my hearing  
"..a threat to civilians, of you see him cal this number 05******** itll help ilus catch him"  
" and why are you catching him? Is he not a good person? He was confirmed by the NYPD not to be a threat to new york"  
" well that was up until he took out one of our own, for reasons that where unreasonable" the press gasped wait they couldn't be talking about...no way they wouldnt-

" and what where those reasons?"

" we have recently been given a task to simply take him in custody and question him, but he has denied cooperation which led us into taking drastic measures, so we send stark to cooperate with him one more time, but he almost killed the man, leading us to beleive he might be undercover probably working in another organization, if he was truly on our side then he wouldnt have made that blow"

" so your saying that spider-man is a villain? Working with dangerous people?"

"Exactly" the f*ck???!?!? Did he just? How could he just...did captain america lie to the nation? No no he wouldnt do that he he wouldnt

" and what proof do you have of this information?"

" we have no solid proof yet. But I think the man lying in med bay Is proof enough" with that he walked away

" as you heard it from us folks spider-man confirmed as a menace, if given any contact against this villain please call 05******** saty turned for more" no-no they did not just they dong even know the full story! How could they just

" hey uh buddy? You ok?" Just then I noticed I was gasping for air  
" ya *gasp* I'm * gasp* fine"  
He didn't look so convinced bit I didn't care I needed I needed to get out of there

" just need a little air" and with that I ran getting as far away as possible from that t.v I turned around in an old ally-way and climbed the building thank god no-ones there to witness it I was about to sit on the ledge thinking about what Capt-he said when I noticed there was someone else there lying on the edge of the roof one leg falling down fron the building body relaxed like its sleeping hands underneath head like watching a really old movie, or taking a tan I was about to leave until   
" hey spidey you've gotten famous recently haven't you?" When will I get a break!

  
_**Madalyns p.o.v** _

When I woke up I was surprised, I truly truly thought that mr.stark would be smart enough to actually keep someone to keep an eye on m-  
"So your awake" I took a moment to evaluate the room rather then look at who spoke it's a light blue room, with one seat and-dammit I'm in an interrogation room! I looked down at my hands and saw that I'm chained to the table I litterly never ever wished I could be pete at this moment itll be so easy to break those damn chains.

" hello? I'm still here you know" I looked back at me and saw his deadpan face, damn it's so diffrent then when hes smiling ok nevermind think about it later hes gonna interrogate you so counter the questions and avoid eye contact

" so howd you manage to be an avenger anyways? I mean I know you got skills but I always wondered from where tho"  
To be honest I rely did wonder howd he become an avenger, he arched his eyebrow at that

" that's for me to know and anyways I'm here to interrogate you" he took a seat and looked at me in the eye it took 2 minutes until I broke eye contact

" god I feel like your staring into my soul" I chuckled. He didn't laugh...

" so let's start with the basic questions and then well go deeper"

" your seriously going to treat me like you dont know me?" He sat down

I know that sounded rude, I really did and I wanted to apologize for it but i didn't get enough time he crossed his hands and leaned on the chair

" that's the thing I dont , my trust is thin, you gained it broke it its lost. But I'm not here to talk about this emotional turmoil, let's start with the basics"  
" what's your name?"  
" you know that clint"

I rolled my eyes.whixh is a pretty bad move in this scenario

" what's your name"

he repeated, and I knew that theres no way out of this I sighed

" madalyn parker...mr.barton" he froze up for just a second before continuing

"Who do you work for"

" no-one"

"Why have you tried killing peter parker" I didn't answer that one...I tried what?!

" ah there it is the moment of hesitation, so answer my question because you got a pretty pissed of brother out there he really doesnt like having someone making him bleed out-especially if its family"

I tuned him out my thoughts taking over.. i made-i made a deal with her what could she have- damn shes smart she found a loop hole " _no_ _killing no using powers"_

 _"_ _that'll_ _take the fun out of it but fine"_ she never said that she wont hurt him that b***. But right now I needed to focus. I mean, I'm already on the run right? And I have the shift stone, so I could start over I could just like act like imma bad guy that way I'd dodge questions

" cause it's fun" he didn't even flinch nothing like hes used to it?

" so why you decide to do it?"

" wanted to gain your trust I mean it's to easy, really-chukle- who knew gaining the avengers trust would be so...simple?" He looked at the other wall and nodded

" you could've killed him before why gain our trust?"

Ok that's a hard question to dodge think think you've done good with this villain thing just.. YES-

" wanted to take you guys down with him"i shrugged to add to the creepiness" -thought youd show up as well..*sigh* guess you didnt"

" you know what f***you" ok..I probably pushed it a bit far with this vilalin thing..but like to be honest i never thought I'd actually be good at it i should get an oscar..ya I'm amazing

" as cap would say.." I knew this is going a bit far but I gotta sell this thing I whispered in that devilish voice

" language"

he just stared at me speechless until he stood up and picked up his phone

" hey" he looked at me for a second and I gave one of those creepy evil smiles

" the story goes deeper then we thought I'm going to need your help

 _ **Peter's**_ _ **p.o.v**_  
"..."  
" what not going to say anything?"  
"..."  
she got up and walked next to me  
" pete it's pretty obvious I mean the only reason I was doubting it is because" she finally turned to to look at me (she was looking at the other building before) she smirked at me and said   
" you apparently have an ex-wife?"" I really really couldn't help but laugh at that   
" miss.black widow ma'am I'm sorry but the scenario was too funny I was talking to my aunt and I really could not pass up a chance to not tell her this story sorry I lied tho" she smirked at that I could tell she was about to say something but her phone rang she looked at me for a moment before picking it up

 **_Natasha's_ ** **_p.o.v_ **

Hes not trouble I could tell theres no bad vibes coming from him, just childhood wonder, and I could pick up a bit of frustration and sadness in his tone, but that's for another time. I looked at him wondering...mabye fury doesnt need to know huh I was about to ask him about facade with stark and why he decided to go all joncena on stark when my phone rang i looked at him for a sec wondering if he'll swing away but then I thought about what he said I really doubt a kid that said "miss black widow ma'am.would bail so I picked up the phone  
"Hey"  
"Clint? I thought you where supposed to interrogating madalyn now"  
" the story goes deeper then we thought I'm going to need your help"he said in a monotone voice, and I could tell hes clearly treating her like a criminal...which well, she is. I looked at peter and sighed  
"Clint i cant right now I'm busy"  
" nat she's she's worse then we thought" I nodded still looking at peter damn he lookes nervous he keeps fidgeting with his fingers   
" I'm coming" at that he looked up eyes wide I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket I'm going to regret this, but I can always find him later  
" pete I have to go well talk later"  
" do the others know?"  
" no this is between you and me....for now" I could hear his breath hitch before I left

**_Peter's p.o.v_ **

She knows, she knows and theres nothing I can do about it shit! I started panicking mabye I could trust the dream group with the secret? I could use someone to talk to right now

**_Madalyns p.o.v_ **

After he left i slouched on my chair god im bored and i dont think im going to get out of here any time soon. Ilooked over to where clint was sitting and just stared for a couple of. Seconds that idiot left his phone on the table after his phonecall i was about to grab it when irealized something i got no~one to text or call damn im loneley

**_Peters p.o.v_ **

Ok think this trough peter youve knwn them for awhile now what is it ? 2?3 months? Its not liketheyll suddenlly out you to the avengers righ? Right?! I took out my phone and hesitated for a momment before opening the chat 

**_Peter_ **

_Hey guys totally random question_

_but what are your thoughts on Spider-Man?_

  
  



	24. internet famous

  
**_@_ ** **_spiderman_ **   
_Damn the avengers basically drove_ _spidey_ _to the brink of insanity_

_**@spidey1fam** _   
_Never_ _seen_ _him so mad before_

_@_ **_ironman &spiderman.real_ **   
_Spidey_ _no!_

_@_ ** _superfan.3_**  
 _I thought_ _spidey_ _loved_ _NYC_

_@_ **_ironman &spiderman.real_ **   
_He does but did you here_ _anything_ _hesaid??_

@ _ **superfan**_.3  
 _I think_ _I would_ _to if_ _I_ _was in his place_

_@_ **_avengers.suck_ **   
_damn the avengers_ _I_ _mean seriously what did they_ _think_ _? That he'll be ok with them wanting to kill'em?_   
_@_ **_ironman1.0_ **   
_Ok to be fair he punched hell loose at stark_   
_@_ **_Spidey1fam_ **   
_Dude he said because he_ _couldn't_ _control_ _his_ _streaght_   
_@_ **_Ironman1.0_ **   
_Then he should've thought twice before_ _he_ _decided to take on this vigilaty stuff_   
_@_ **_Spidey1.fam_ **   
_Ok you are_ _officially_ _heartless_   
_@_ **_Ironman1.0_ **   
_F***you_   
_@_ **_Spidey1.fam_ **   
_I have a wife no thank you_

_@_ **_Spideycomeback_ **   
_We really need him more then we give him credit for we sometimes forget that after all hes still_ _human_ _! We gotta_ _respect_ _his_ _boundaries_

_@_ **_F***theavengers_ **   
_They really shouldve_ _thought_ _twice_ _NYC_ _is officially doomed #spideycomeback_

(Dailly bugle:avengers announce statement about spider-man statements last night stay tuned for more)

@ _ **Avengers**_  
Ya nothing they say will let me change my mind there b****  
@ _**Superfan**_  
You said it brother!

(5 days ago) 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
**_2037_ **

**_Peter's_** ** _p.o.v_**  
I was fighting crime normal when I turned around and I saw-nope no no ho ho what the hell is she doing here I punched mr.criminal way harder then I intented but he passed out anyways while glaring at her  
"I know what your going to say-"  
" YOU should not be here!-"  
" but I just had to try it on and-"  
"I dont want to hear it!-"  
" and I was just worried that you'll get cramps and"  
" now I gotta hear it- wait I'm not that old!-"  
" it practically reminds me of dad so much you know? And anyways edith told me you needed help! And I just thought that if I tried the suit on then you'll like it scince you and dad helped make it, and anyways you practically left it outside for show so if anything it's kind of your fault I'm here"  
"What did you just say??" I webbed the last three glaring holes into mr.starks suit god it reminds me of him so much I wish he was here  
"I-I-I take that back" i huffed at that   
" out of the suit or I'm calling your mom"  
"'Huff' your beggning to sound like dad" I stiffened at that  
" kid..."  
" I'm sorry I'm sorry I know I shouldnt-"  
" it's fine really it is it's just...Morgan ca I tell you something but PROMISE me you wont freak out"  
"Um..ok"  
" I have a kid and...I want to see mr.stark for one..'heh' last goodbye shes growing up, and I want to-"  
" to see your dad before you fill in the big shoes? Ya I got that but...you have a kid? How old is she! Does mom know?!"  
I sighed at that no of course pep doesng know shell freak out and anyways I- i always wanted to tell tony first   
" she's 5 mo, and I'm going to go see'im can you not get in trouble while I'm away? Please? For me??" She hesitated hesitated! Is this what tony felt when I got into dumb shit? Man.  
" fine but science where playing fair trade we gotta do it...well..fair" of course how could I ever forget the advantages of having a 14 year old stark walking around with me of course shes going to try and make a deal  
" you tell mom and bring her with you...and I go with you" I snapped my head back up at that  
" what?? No way nope no no you are staying right here young lady if you get stuck in the damn past and-"  
" what if you do??-"  
" then I have Tony-"  
" will you stop!"  
" stop what?!"  
" you either call him tony or mr.stark! When you and in both know hes dad!"  
"..." I sighed at that the reason why I never call him 'dad' is because i never did when he was alive and...and I dont think I'm ready to I'm not sure if he even sees me as his son.i mean to me mr.stark is way past father-figure by now and it's just...  
"- I wont go if you promise to start calling him dad now but you get you daughter so I can see my niece, plus she deserves to say goodbye to you..remmeber..remmeber..the last time this happened? You dont need to tell mom" I took in a deep breath and let it out when I saw she was near tears  
"Hey mo, mo I'm going to come back I swear I will just drop off and talk to him for a while then leave"  
" I want him back *sniff*"  
"So do I kid..so do i" the only main thought going through my mind was f***you strange. We sat there for a while until she got up and asked   
" so when are you going?"  
" 2022 most likey"  
" no I mean like when are you going?" Oh ohhh she means when am I going   
" probably in a few hours I'll pick up my kid and let you meet her say goodbye and go see...dad...ya I'm go see him" and I couldn't help but smile at the words

_(_ **_2 hours later)_ **

"Daddy!"  
" yes Mia?"  
" where are we going?"  
" where going to see pep an-"  
" where going to grandmas!!!!" I couldn't help but chuckle at that pep getting called grandma what I would give to see the look kn her face right now

" yes honey where going to see grandma, then I'm going to go see grandpa for a while and come back oki honey?" We reached the lake house and I un buckled her just as I was about to pull her out of her seat to lay her on the ground I saw she was on the brink of tears shit!  
" hey baby? What's wrong?"

" you said your going to go see grandpa...does that...does that mean..I wont get to see you again?" I sucked in a breath jeez sometimes I forget how smart she is

" aw come here-" I hugged her tight sometimes I just forget how precious she is to the world and...fragile   
"-im coming back dont worry I'll only be gone for a few hours ok honey?" I pulled back a strand of her hair and stood back up while carring her   
" *sniff* promise" I chuckled at that  
"Promise  
"  
I snuck to the back I dont want to be seen by pep just yet when I saw Morgan near the time-travel device her eyes widened when she saw the kid  
" holly shit you weren't kidding when you said that you had a kid. Ow my- moms gonna be pissed"

 _" shit_!" I glared at morgan

" this is such a de-javo thing here let me help you" she took Mia out of my hands and started muttering things like 'dont say that that's my word's huh that's pretty smart I went to change and looked at the device and breathed ok one trip there and one trip back cant screw this up i stood on the plate and insterted the date '2022' one shot at this I inserted the ohm particles and just as I was about to press start I heard

" pretty buttons"

" mia wait!!" She looked at me scared and ran over so fast I tumbled and fell off of it what the- _holy_ _shit sholyshitsholyshitholyshit!_!!! She has spider-powers!!! I would be so totally excited now if the machine hadn't burst shit heh...I gues theres no way back then I looked at Morgan with an annoyed glare and then went to pick mia up but...she wasnt there I looked at the date it was set to 2017 shit!

" pete you gotta breath, breath pete"

" what do you mean breath! This is the worste possible time to breath"

" peter you set it specifically to Tony's lab, so he'll find her he'll take care of her until we find a way to bring her back

" no morgan you dont understand!"

"What dont I understand pete!"

" she went to the worste possible year Morgan!! *gasp* I was practically buzzing on the media! And me and your dad we wheresnt exactly on the same foot *gasp*""

" pete...what are you stateing?"

" mo, I fugitive I was a damn fugitive back then!! And madalyns still alive!"

"Shit!!"

_2017_

**_Tony's_ ** **_p.o.v_ **

"Uh..hi?"

"*gasp grandpa!!!! Daddys going to be so happy your alive!"


	25. 4 days before the breakdown

**_Tony's p.o.v_ **

" hey uh..um..kid I'm not-I-im not your gr-" I wanted to finish the sentence I really did but I could practically hear pep screaming at me for saying it so instead I said  
" so where's your dad?"  
" I'm not sure he said that he was going to leave me for a couple of hours and -*gasp*" i turned around and looked at what she was looking at it was spider-man I wanted to shut the t.v so I can focus on the random kid in my lab so but then she said " daddy!!!" I dropped the remote from my hands and stared at her with wide eyes just...how irresponsible is spider-man?

**_Peter's p.o.v_ **

After saving the kids from the building I i practically had to tune out the negativity from the people around me god this is getting old i sat down near my ally roof and took of my mask and huffed at it it's not that bad tho for someone who basically made an entire suit in a couple of days it kidda does seem better then AWWW!!! I turned around and I saw that an arrow hit me in the leg seriously?? Not the time for this I'm sleep deprived, starving to the point where my spidey sense apparently stopped working I wanted to say something but all I could say was

"Ughhh can we do this later"

" uh..what?"

" like can we play cat and mouse later I'm so tired and I just want to sleep man"

" you know that just makes it easier for us right?" I looked behind him but didn't see anyone

" us?" All of a sudden mr.captain america and mr.hulk came behind me I squinted my eyes at hulk

" did you seriously have to bring him? I mean not that I mind like hes really cool and stuff but can I like just take you on today? Like without mr.captian america and mr.hulk?" He scoffed at that

" kid no"

" howd you know where to find me anyways?"

" a random kid called in reported he saw you here" and god did it take me so, so much energy to nit screem right then and there

**_Madalyns p.o.v_ **

Ok, ok who to call I stared at the phone for a moment, does? Does asgard have wifi?

 _**Peter's** _ _**p.o.v** _

" come on guys cant we work on a deal or something? Like what did I ever do to you guys?" Mr.captain america gave me a blank stare before throwing his shield and said

" how about your little facade with stark huh?" I dodged the sheld and grabbed it with my webs and used it as well..a sheld for the arrows

" come on you really think that I MENT to do it? I was..I was a but distracted and I couldn't control my streaght like I usually do ok? I'm sorry"

" see that make you even more of a threat we dont know your abilities or what you can do, all we know is that you almost killed one of our teammates"

" okay for what it's worth who started this?"

" your a child you know that? A CHILD"   
I rolled my eyes even though they couldn't see it ( he put on the mask before)  
And swung away I'm not in the mood for this   
" SPIDER COME BACK!!"   
" shit!!" Its bru-hulk I turned around for just one second one second! And saw him jumping above buildings getting closer to me crashing through the roof doors I gulped and continued to swing away but nit before a huge hand grabbed my foot and send me flying across the building behind me  
"Awwww....well that's...thats going to leave a mark" but he didnt stop there...

_**Madalyns p.o.v** _

I looked at the phone and dialed rayde numer ( ok the part dont get mad :))

**Madalyn**

Rayde pick up ease please tell me  
That your back on earth or well symultaniaously asgard has wifi

**Rayde**

Ya I'm, im back and I got some news

**Madalyn**

Please let it be good news cause I've had a hell of a week recently and I'm trapped in mr.starks building you know it's kind of funny to be so powerful but powerless at the same time

**Rayde**

Ya about that uh...thor um thor might be coming for a visit?

**Madalyn**

...no no no no no nope uh-uh what did you say??

**Rayde**

Relax hes not going to come for a few days but he send me to earth I can get you out easy

**Madalyn**

Uh-huh and how are you supposed to do that?

**Rayde**

Trust me on this one

**Madalyn**

Trust you?? You haven't even told me your name yet! I still use the codes we made a shield!

**Rayde**

Ok it was your choice to make me stop calling you shadow ok, and anyways I'll tell you later not now ok? Plus I gave you a shift stone!

**Madalyn**

...fine

**Rayde**

YAY! Uh...also loki may or may not have been keeping an eye out on your brother recently as well

**Madalyn**

What why?

**Rayde**

Dude how should I know why!

**Madalyn**

Okay okay, has he known?

**Rayde**

No hes been apparently 'dressed up as a cat' what ever that means

**Madalyn**

....you know what I I dont want to know

I shut the phone and put it back extanctky where I found it but not before deleting all the texts, almost comically, that's exactly when the door opened and natasha came in...no emotion on her face...so over naturally calm

" so I guess I have a new story to start with" she leaned back on her seat and looked me straight in the eye

" sorry but some pages are ripped it's your turn to go fetch them cause I'm not saying anything" holy shit! Holy shit! That was that was so rude! But I'm selling this thing! Ok ok evil smirk.she didnt say anything nothing just leaned back in her seat watching me carefully, before she said in mono tone

" cant fetch them of I'm the dogcatcher"

_**Rayde's p.o.v** _

After thor thors lecture, he let me down on earth and I made it to stark tower I toon a deep breath and entered well here goes nothing.

"Hey fri could you let me up to tonys floor please?"

'Of course and might I say it's a pleasure fo see you again, I'm sure boss would be delighted you came to visit him after all these years' I digged the elevator and looked up at the ceiling

" come on I'm sure he has'nt missed me that much I'm pretty sure he doesnt even remember me"

'what ever you say' did tony? Did tony really make his AI sound smug? Of course he did. The elevator door opened and I couldn't help but open my phone and take a picture blackmail! Tony was trying to pry a 5 year old kid off him while saying

" kid I swear if you dont get off me I'm going to get a crowbar" I couldn't hel but laugh and that's when he looked up and his eyes widened  
" holy-holy shit Harley? You've grown!"  
" well that's what happens over the years huh? So who's the kid?"

" I'm trying to figure that out too"

 **_Peter's_ ** **_p.o.v_ **

It hurts it hurts so so much he keeps punching and punching and o cant do anything because one blow and I'm sure I'll kill him, 'crack' and I could help but scream he lifted me up and hit me on the floor again and again and again...my vision started to get blurry but I knew I couldn't fall asleep now so I tried getting out of his hold but I regretted it instantly because he grabbed my hand that's trying to get out and 'pop' by now I was crying from under the mask it it hurts it hurts so so much I cant- he delivered one last punch hat had me smaking through the roof top door the bricks landing on my foot god I hope that's nit dislocated...or broken. He kept getting closer but then I remembered webs! Webs!!! I immediately tried using it against him webbing his legs and arms and his chest on the floor and swung away i knew that hell get out in on-time the webs haven't been the same scince I've been living on the streets its kind of hard to perfect the tensile streaght with little money, the pain was unbearable swinging with a dislocated shoulder, but parker luck just had to stick again didnt it? Mr.captain america found the shield I dropped and swung it cutting of my webs and having me crushing down on one of the cars, and all I could feel was pain, unbearable pain but then I remembered shit! Theres a person in that car! So I tried not to leave so much blood Mark's on the cars hood...even if its destroyed and limped to the window and saw a little girl clutching her plush with a father...dead...he's dead I- i cant the kid and and...without a second thought I grabbed the kid and swung away to the hospital I almost made it before an arrow shot through my leg I screamed in pain and looked at the kid dear god he looks terrified I looked at the hospital almost almost there I dropped down ignoring all the pain on my body hoping I'll live on adreline and let in her in the emergency room before swinging away  
I looked towards the alleys panting...I'm I'm scared


	26. 3 days before the breakdown

  
**_Peter's p.o.v_ **

he- hes dead...he- hes dead, not not alive anymore, and and- and i killed him, because-because i was- because i was there because i- i fel on his car..he hes not on the face of the earth anymore because-because i took the life out of his eyes...and his family? ow god his family his mom his dad his wife? and ow god his daughter his daughter would have to live traumatized by seeing her fathers death right in front of her because a random kid form queens killed him...i- i killed him and- and....hes-hes not.i cant- i-i- cant im crying way to much im..im going to throw up, i landed on a roof top and looked behind me panting i-i lost them

"hello peter" ow come on!!

**_Madalyn's p.o.v_ **

ok if i were to be honest id be lying if i wasn't excited to be sitting right in front of the biggest badass of the century shes actually the only person that i actually idolize out there i mean not that id ever admit it but "OW" I looked at my hand and there was a needle stuck to it

"what was that for! the last time i remember its practically illegal to do that even to prisoners!"

"truth serum, people like you ive met, you don't talk unless forced to talk, or lie perfectly" I glared at her

"now for the questions, let's start"

"what's your name?"

"..."

"name"

"Madalyn parker-stark"

_**Tonys p.o.v** _

"ok harley as much as i love to have you here and id love to catch up i have-" i looked at the kid and it hit me im stuck with spiderman's daughter is he-is he guilt-tripping me into not catching him that son of a b***

"-i have a- lets just say a sticky situation on my hands and i have to give this kid away to her dad before i-" all of a sudden a voice boomed in the lab

"TONY INTERROGATION ROOM NOW" is that is that Natasha? dear god, what did I do this time? i sighed and looked at the ceiling then at the kid stuck to me i bet 10$ that this kid is using spider-mans powers on me but i gotta say its pretty cool that it's passed genetically i sighed and looked up at Harley

"kid can you take care of the kid while i go face the wrath of Natasha?"

"oo you got in trouble" i rolled my eyes at that

"since when did you get sassy?"

"have you forgotten old man?" i arched my eyebrows at him

"where connected" i scoffed at that

"seriously kid? are you seriously going to use that on me?''

"well im not the one thats going to face the wrath of Natasha"

"well I'm not the one whose going to be stuck with junior spider here"

"junior what?"

"just-just FRIDAY will explain ok?"

"hey kid?"

"yes?"

"can you stay with Harley here until i go i want to see a friend for a while because she might get mad, then i promise ill come back and take you to your dad ok?" at that she teared up but why-?

"you're going to come back? you-you promise?" she held on to me tighter dear god i really hope she won't break my legs

"yes..uh-kid don't worry about it" with that she gave me a watery smile and walked towards Harley

**_peters p.o.v_ **

I turned around and saw ok just how many people have to figure my identity out? and just...who the f** is this guy? just I just want to...

'blackout'

(2 hours later I think wait...)

I fluttered my eyes open and groaned i really dont feel like being kidnapped right now not when my body feels like...like...it feels..painless I sat up immediately and looked up at my surroundings it's just a normal apartment I looked down at my body its covered in bandages and my scars are stitched up and I dont feel any any-

" morning sunshine" I looked up and saw the kettle boiling next to it a girl pouring 2 cups of coffee

" we dont have any tea left and it's getting cold outside and I figured that spiders harbinate when it's cold so I probably should keep you awake-wait do to-do you do that do you harbinate?"

I figured that whoever's this person is I might as well help them with just one answer at least I can do to repay them for saving my ass from the avengers

"No"

" well that's a relief anyways you probably have a lot of questions" o scoffed at that

"Ya no shit"

" Okay then let's say 20 questions I ask you some questions you ask me okay?"

" why would I answer your questions?" Ahh I looked at my side and it started hurting like hell she put the cup down and looked at my side

"Ah about that dont higher your voice makes the pain more"

" well why don't I feel any pain? Well, didn't until now only on my side tho? A few hours ago my body literally felt like pure shit" she chuckled at that

"20 questions?" I hesitated I'm not going to get what I want unless I go along with this plus I really would like to know how the hell does she know my identity

"Okay"

"Okay since it's kind of creepy you to end up in a random apartment I'll give you the pleasure of the first question" I lightly chuckled at that

"Okay..how do you know my identity?"

"Your sister"

"Hmmm?"

" your sister"

"Hmmm?"

"Ok peter using 'hmm' to make things less true won't work it won't improve your shock trust me I know 'scoff'"

" how do you-"

" nu-u-uh my turn"

" 'Huff', fine"

"Wheres your sister?"

"Avengers tower probably that's the last time I saw her now- how could my sister tell you who I am if she doesn't know?"

"Does she?" Of course, of course, she f**ing knows how many-how many secrets does she hide from me? has she known this entire time?? i Life doesn't get easier does it now peter? No of course it doesn't because life always bites you in the damn back when things actually start to look up! I knew I couldn't have any back without something going wrong

"peter-peter calm down listen you have to-"

"i don't HAVE to do anything!" she looked at e bewildered i know i should calm down i dont want to lash out on anyone, so i sucked it all up knowing ill regret it later

"okay.."

"okay..you calm now?"

"yes" i lied''

"whos the most important person in your life?" i scrunched my nose at that what kind of question is that but ignored it and answered anyways

"my aunt"

"hmm..."

"why don't i feel any pain?"

"hmm...a trick i learned 'sigh' i trick i learned from a frenemy, basically its an old trick fire and cups, you put it on top of the injured area , it makes the painless and slowly cures it but if you move to much or talk loudly basically push yourself to a limit all the pain will come back"

"holy shit! that sounds pretty cool! can you teach me!"

"no and you just used up a question"

" 'huff' fine"

"Why do you idolize the avengers? and why would they try to basically crush you?" i thought about that one for a momment..why do i idolize the avengers? i wanted to answer-answer by saying their heroes, answer by saying because they inspire people, but then i thought back to that girls haunted eyes and it all took washed away

"i dont...well not any more" she looked and me sympathetically

"and they tried to get my identity and-and-"

"you don't need to say anymore i can tell its a sensitive area and i don't want to trigger anything"

"ya..ya so uh im being rude i should've asked this as my first question... what's your name?"

"roy my name is roy" i smiled and shook her hand

"so roy...next question?"

But before i cpuld she could answer that i got a notification from the dream group on my phone well jeex its about time they answer  
\------------,---------------------------------------------------- 

**_mr.nightmare_ **

_irresposible, careless , and deciving_

_**captain hook** _

_doesnt care about other people's well-being just him-self, and he basically romes the streets with god knows how much power_

_**mr.arrow** _

_dont trust the guy for all we know he just does this vigulantie thing because he probably workd for someone captain america released the news that he might be a dangerous criminal- cross that ut he is a dangerous criminal_

_**mrs.dream** _

_F*** him_

_**mr.arrow** _

_mrs.dream...dont_

_**mrs.dream** _

_dont?? dont he almost killed tony stark that bastard he doest desreve to be out there so called saving the streets when hes actaully probably looking for someone else to almost take the life out of him you know what? hes a-_

_**mr.nightmare** _

_Calm down mrs.dream-_

_**Mrs.dream** _

_Calm_ _down_ _what do you mean calm down he he-_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_It doesnt matter he is an_ _irresponsible_ _deceiving_ _issomaiac that needs to be put to jail, but right now ms.widow is_ _calling_ _me and dear_ _lord_ _its_ _scaring me_ _Harley_ _is visiting can you take care of him_ _I_ _told him_ _to_ _take care of one of uh...the problems where having and_ _I_ _need_ _your_ _I_ _take care of HIM you know how he is_

_**Mr.angry** _

_Harley is here!_

_**Mr.nightmare** _

_Bruce...no_

_**Peter** _   
_You really think that badly of spider-man what about the neigbberhood he_ _protects_ _?_

_**Mr.arrow** _

_What about the people hes_ _endangered_ _the risks he's taken if he goes as far as_ _hurting_ _stark theres no telling how bad this guy is_


	27. 2 days before the breakdown

(10 minutes earlier)  
 ** _Natasha's p.o.v_**

"..."

" dont tell stark PLEASE dont tell him" but all I could do was stare i know i know that this is truth serum and as much as I try to convince myself that shes lying I know I'd just be lying to myself so I took a deep breath and asked the next question she is still a prisoner I can take care of this so i ignored the fact that I remotely know her and continued the interrogation

"Who do you work for"

" why are you doing this to me?"

"Who to fo work for?"

"No-one"

"Why have you tried to kill peter parker?"

"..."

"Let me ask that question again WHY have you tr-"

" I dont know" and i could sense the venom in her voice almost like shes angry but angry at what?

"What do you mean you dont know?"

"I was f***ing controlled ok?! I had no idea what was happening! I still dont know the full damn story!!!" At that she stood up and slammed her hands on the table I looked at her right in the eye and noticed that theres red before immediately turning brown again

"Friday tell tony to get his ass down here right now" at that she slumped back down on her chair

"Are you going to tell him?"

"...no you are" at that her head perked up

"...whatd o you mean I am?"

**_Tony's_ ** **_p.o.v_ **

I looked at the door handle and put all the might in ne to open it on the other side of that door is a scico homicidal maniac to tried to frame her death on your pe-sedo son wait...son? Ok just let's think this through I opened the door and I saw nat looking at me sympathetically? Ow no ow no no no no no no madalyn better not have killed someone or-

" tony I'm letting you take over the interrogation" I looked at her quizlically and then looked at madalyn her head was in her hands but when nat said that she perked up

"Wait are you serious? No"

" you dont get a say in this madalyn" she looked at me and told me to sit down

"Okay..."   
" good luck stark dint grow anymore gray hairs" at that she left and closed the door

"What was that?"

" stick to the interrogation questions"

" I get to ask any questions I want"

" no you dont"

"B*** please i can buy the company who made these and change the questions if I want to" at that I leaned back and waited for her to reply but to my surprise she scoffed

" good luck buying your way out of this one stark" I looked at her confused before a flash if anger hit me

"Why the f*** did you try to kill peter??"

**_Peter's_ ** **_p.o.v_ **

"what was that?" i looked up from my phone and looked at roy 

"nothing just another wake up call" i shut off my phone and stared at the ceiling i single tear drop falling from my eye so i opened social media to post my final announcement

**@realspiderman  
**

*when you act totally chill but your secretly freaking out about global warming and the extinction of bee population*

**57m followers 99 following**

_i get it i truly do now, in all honesty, i understand why the people of newyork would turn against me based on the avengers b*llshit lies, when they havent gotten the full story, in truth new york is more the just the place i live in, its my home the people are my home and i knew that with my luck the last thing that kept me going you people out there had to be taken away from me, but i undertsand i truly do, you guys see me as a menace a person who kills people, a person who doesnt care, but all i wanted to do was to help, ebecause when you have the ability to help then you have to becuase eevry tie i sleep i just think damn i really could have helped out a person today or think about a dead man on a street that could have ben alive if i was there and i guess it my fault to blame, but as much as it crushed me i have to say goodbye, the avengers have cryshed me enough mentally and physically the video is there on youtube to whoever whats to see it, blame me if you want i tottaly undertand, but i want you to know that i am no war criminal or have any under-ground layer planning to destroy newyork cant a person do good for good? as for the video about me punching mr.stark then i did not mean it, i was in a very bad place, i was panicked and my mind was foggy, i know that's not an exceptional reason but if you hasd my abilities, every time its really har to hold back like i always do, i apologize mr.stark to you for injuring you but haven't we all been in that place where where either angry or to messed up to think straight? im tired im tired of always having to face consequences that i have not deserved, at least as spider-man, but i wish you would understand that im still a living breathing human with a life of my own, so avengers if your out ther if you here me then this is my final goodbye, hope you have someone else to clean the litterbox for you, because i tully wish you understood the pain you have to go through when you sleep, the bullsh*t that goes on on the streets the lies the criminals feed to the judges of newyork just os they can get out again and face no consequences, im not a hero, but i want you to know that you use dto be mine until i was broken, quite litterley, the guns they pull out on the streets right infront of you and the fear that spikes in you every time when you notice that the person you are saving could be a mother or a father and you are responsible for there life in you hands, the thing that hurts th emost is that im used to it by now, to the point that im pretty sure there are no more funerals for me to attend, im sorry i know that you would not care about this but i quit, good bye. im angry really am but im so angry to the point that im just so tired of it, i just want to breathe but i think my lung is punctured thanks for that by the way, guess i truly understand what they mean by never meet you heros now don't i? im not ok with what they did i will never be okay with what they did because they have changed the definition of what a hero is ment to be._

i shut my phone and ignored the notifications until a large bang crashed through the window and i blacked out _  
_

_**(1 hour later)** _

**_spiderman_ **

_Damn the avengers basically drove_ _spidey_ _to the brink of insanity_

_**@spidey1fam** _   
_Never_ _seen_ _him so mad before_

_@_ **_ironman &spiderman.real_ **   
_Spidey_ _no!_

_@_ ** _superfan.3_**  
 _I thought_ _spidey_ _loved_ _NYC_

_@_ **_ironman &spiderman.real_ **   
_He does but did you here_ _anything_ _hesaid??_

@ _ **superfan**_.3  
 _I think_ _I would_ _to if_ _I_ _was in his place_

_@_ **_avengers.suck_ **   
_damn the avengers_ _I_ _mean seriously what did they_ _think_ _? That he'll be ok with them wanting to kill'em?_   
_@_ **_ironman1.0_ **   
_Ok to be fair he punched hell loose at stark_   
_@_ **_Spidey1fam_ **   
_Dude he said because he_ _couldn't_ _control_ _his_ _streaght_   
_@_ **_Ironman1.0_ **   
_Then he should've thought twice before_ _he_ _decided to take on this vigilaty stuff_   
_@_ **_Spidey1.fam_ **   
_Ok you are_ _officially_ _heartless_   
_@_ **_Ironman1.0_ **   
_F***you_   
_@_ **_Spidey1.fam_ **   
_I have a wife no thank you_

_@_ **_Spideycomeback_ **   
_We really need him more then we give him credit for we sometimes forget that after all hes still_ _human_ _! We gotta_ _respect_ _his_ _boundaries_

_@_ **_F***theavengers_ **   
_They really shouldve_ _thought_ _twice_ _NYC_ _is officially doomed #spideycomeback_

(Dailly bugle:avengers announce statement about spider-man statements last night stay tuned for more)

@ _ **Avengers**_  
Ya nothing they say will let me change my mind there b****  
@ _**Superfan**_  
You said it brother!

**_(7 hours later)_ **

i fluttered y eyes open and looked around me shit I'm in a cell

"guess we finally caught the famous new york vigilante" did did a cop seriously just catch me rather then the avengers? you got to be shitting me did my spidey sense really die down that low?

"Seriously?"

"spidey, in all honesty, i truly respect you but you've gone against the law and...heh...your court date starts tomorrow so you either take of that mask and we get you a lawyer or you keep it on and you stand up for yourself"

"is there a plan c?"

"no" i sighed at that and slid against the wall 

"heh...can i can i get some food because i really need to think this through"

"ya sure"


	28. 1 day before the breakdown

_**clints p.o.v** _

i looked at steve then at bruce

"guys we screwd up pretty bad"

"pretty bad? are you seeing this?" he pointed to the news channel then at his phone where spider-man send the message crime rates have rose at a remarkable late at a very short amount of time

"how are we supposed to fix this? he quit theres no chance to find him now"

"wait hold up look" nat pointed to the screen where spiderman was sitting

"guess they caught him before us 'huff'"

"what if we can use this as an advantage?"

"advantage?"

"we could release an annoncement telling new-york that he is not the person we thought him out to be"

"and that will ease out the court's consequences"

"exactly" so we all picked up the phone and answered spideys message

**@therealhawk**

_spidey if your getting this message wich you are we are here to apologize, we did wrong you, and we should have talked more before we decided to engage_

**@rogerthat  
**

_so if you would come and talk this out with us that would be helpful_

**@brucebanner**

_we wish you luck on your court date, and we hope you get out without being sentenced_

_(1 hour later)_

**_spiderman_ **

_seriouslly?_

_**@spidey1fam** _   
_wait your kidding right? thats it? thats the 'announcement'_

_@_ ** _ironman &spiderman.real_**  
your kidding

_@_ **_superfan.3_ **   
_this is so sad there actaully just doing this so they can ease there guilt wow*clapshands* just wow_

_@_ **_ironman &spiderman.real_ **   
_wait are none of us going to talk about what steve said??? is he serious? after everything he still wants to interrogate spidey!!_

@ _ **superfan**_.3  
 _wow just...wow_

_@_ **_Spideycomeback_ **   
_thank you by the way thank you, you chased away spidey out of new york very helpful, if the crime rates have rose 12% already in a coule of hours who knows how much it'll be in a week_

_@_ **_F***theavengers_ **   
_its all our faults actaully we shouldnt have truned on spidey that fast# damn wyou avengers spidey come back_

@ _ **Avengers**_  
you guys are just sad just pure pure sad

i looked up from my phone and looked at the others "guys this might take some time" they all hummed in agreement

**_May's_ ** **_p.o.v_ **

I feel like shit, I opened my eyes and I could see that I'm in some sort of hospital but not hospital I looked up and saw that my iv is now empty okay so whoever owns this place is an irrespossible idiot that's nice to know so I got up and looked around thank god they didnt put me in those awful hospital gowns but once I opened the door it was like a ghost town no-one was there.so i walked around the confusingly large room until i found a phone and dialed peters number

 **Radyes/** **harleys** **p.o.v** (idk what do call it now you pick)

"Uh.. no offence fri but spidey doesnt have a daughter hes like young like really young"

'Yes but it seems like little miss here has time traveled'

"...come again?"

'Well based on my readings I cant identify her ever being born, in addition the frequency she emits is not from our time' I ran a hand down my face could this get any worse? Madalyns gonna be so mad

"Have you told tony?"

'No I have not told boss' at that I looked up

"What why? Like I'm all in for you not telling him but why?"

'I can see vague similarities in her eyes, nose, ears and brown hair that she is peter parker's daughter, meaning that peter parker must be spider-man, boss is already stressed, so I thought it will be better that unless he asked who is he then he does not need to know' I smiled up at the ceiling can how can an ia be so humanish?

"Thanks fri"

'No need to thank me, but you might have a slight problem'

"What is that?"

'Miss. Potts is heading your way, and you have lost the girl' at that my eyes widened and looked around me

"SHIT!!"

"Hey harley! It's good to see you" ah crap I'mma be in so much trouble

"h-hey pepperrr its good to see you" at that she widened her eyes

"you lost the kid didnt you?"

**_Madalyns p.o.v_ **

"Didnt mean to ok?" I looked up at him worry in my eyes

" how can you not mean to kill someone?"

"That there I's a connotation" she glared at me at that one but I have to keep stalling answer questions honestly cause I'm forced but not directly so they dont suspect anything

" ....which avenger di you hate the most?" Wait...what?

"I'm sorry what?"

"Which avenger di you hate the most? I mean I thought I made myself clear when I asked the question" what the hell?

"What does that have to do with anything? You where just scolding me and now-"

"Well I gotta know which one so incase you go after one of of us ir something so

"You've got to be shitting me stark,"

"Stark? Seriously?" I dragged my hand across my face

"Why did nat have to leave?" At that I hit my head on the table

"Yiu didnt answer my question"

"You f***ing you OK!!!"

_**Tony's p.o.v** _

...me?

"Why?"

" okay this is just nit fair you cant ask personal questions in an interrogation! What happened to me almost killing peter??"

"So you admit you almost killed peter" I marched my eyebrow at her

"What-I-I-NO!"

**_Peter's_ ** **_p.o.v_ **

I entered the court head high looking confident but seriously nervous in so many levels I wish I couldve thrown up before this I saw the judge and he looked up at me with wide eyes shocked so I cut eye contact and looked at the jury which didnt help because they where clearly whispering about me well that's comforting I rolled my eyes knowing it was rude but didnt care. Once I reached my seat and sat down that's when it hit me I'm in a f***ring jury a jury where I'm going to be charged by either life in prison or freedom of will I gulped at that

"ORDER ORDER THE TRIAL HAS BEGUN"

The judge looked at me with sympathetic but confused eyes

"Is your lawyer late?" I looked at where the lawyer should be sitting and then back at the judge and gulped

"No I'm here to stand up for my self"

"very well the trial begins" this is going to be a long ride but before the judge could say another word the door burst open and a little girl? came in 

"DADDYY!!!!!" what the hell?

"uh..."

"spider-man please control your child" i looked at the kid now stuck to my foot 

"um...hi?"

"daddy! you said you'll be back in a few hours and you weren't! i ended up at grandpa and he said that he will come back once we go home! isnt that great! i missed you!! where is morgan? and why are you wearing your old suit?" wha?

"uh...im not your dad- uh i think-i think you have me mixed up with someone else?" i looked at her and she was tearing up

"yes you are did you-did you forget?"

"spider-man what is the meaning of this?" i looked up at the judge and he was staring at me internally 

"uh...can we-uh..can we do this tomorrow?''

"...alright but let it be known that this will effect your trial" i huffed at that stupid parker luck

i took the girl out the door and crouched down to her level and i could not help but realize her features of-no this is not possible i think id remember if i had a kid

"daddy?"

"uh...listen im in court right now? and i'll i'll help you find your dad later ok?"

"but you are my dad!"

"no-no im-'heh' im not..." at that she started crying

"hey..hey dont cry dont cry" i gave her a side hug this is not what i expected to happen in a Monday i should be at school with ned and mj enjoying getting good marks in a ridiculously easy test while ignoring flashed taunts and making fun of him later...god i miseed that

"why dont-why dont you remember"

"hey..remember what?"

"you said that you with go back to see granpa but then i went instead and-" okay now where getting somewhere if i could get her to her grandpa then he could give her to his son easy peasy

"okay whose grandpa?' she looked at me quizzically"

"tony stark"...well shit of course out of all the kids i could have gotten stuck with i got stuck with Mr.stark grandchild i didn't even know he had a son! for the love of-

"ring-ring" i looked down at my phone and breathed

"may"

Tonys p.o.v

so thats comforting im on her hate list makes things so much better

"just-just- when can i go home?"

"when you finish answering my questions"

"you mean protecting your ridiculously large ego" i looked at her and she widened her eyes at that

"i did not mean that"

"so why am i on you rtoo hate list?"

"cause if you didnt meet my mom then i wouldnt have gotten these damn f***ing powers" at that i widened my eyes

"...come again"

"uh...um-i"

"what do you mean if i haven't met your mom?" ignored the powers part can deal with that later

"well-um..."

'CREAKKKKK' what the-

'BANG' 

_**Madalyn's p.o.v** _

'CREAKKKK' ow thank god saved by the bell its about time rayde came i mean seriously how long-

'BANG' what the- all of a sudden the wall on the right crumbled 

''Hello old freind its nice to see you again...as i can see you have grown"

"WHAT THE HELL THOR?!"

''i do not recall your mother teaching you such rash words" he looked at Mr.stark then frowned then looked back at me

"Did your father teach you these manners of greeting?"

"thor what are you doing here?!"

"a wizard-"

"don't finish that i already figured out why" i sighed and looked at Mr.stark he's looking at the both of us with wide eyes clearly looking for something to say so ignored that and looked at thor

"dad doesn't know so please don't say anything"

"you have not told your father yet?"

"No thor"

"well I think he would be proud of the women you have become"

"cut the bull thor why are you here" he glared at me at that

"i came here for a couple of questio-"

"WHAT THE F****????" i looked at Mr.stark and he was pointing at the both of us there it is

"oh" he looked at mr.stark again

"tony son of stark its good to see you again" he flipped his hammer in his hand 

"thor what is this"

"ah well,you see I have decided to give a little visit to-"

"thor how the F***do you know her??"

"ah well,you see she was born in Asgard" ughhhhh!!!!!! stupid f***ing thor WhY

"...the f*** did you just say?"

**_Peters p.o.v_ **

i took a deep breath and picked up the phone "h-hey may"

"hey sweetheart" at that I burst out crying

"may-i- may i- - missed you i cant i cant believe it your- your alive"

"ya honey i missed you too when will i get to see you again? i dont know exactly where i am"

"ow ya um your in stark tower and can you do me a favour may? just don't say my name ok? refer to me as anything else never my name please ill explain later ok?"

"okay honey...i larb you"

"i-i-i larb you too may more then you'll ever know" she hung up and i kept staring at the phone i-i-i- want may

"was that your aunt?" at that i snapped my head at her how did she?

"uh..ya..ya how did you know that?"

"well you always take me to dinner with her to that clam shop across the street every Wednesday, and she almosts visits every day the only downside to the restaurant is because the food is too larby'' at that i widened my eyes 

"hey what's your name?"

"mia"

"ah..ok uh..mia im going to take you to your grandpa ok? so he can take you to your dad ok?"

"but i left grandpa to go to you" wait...what?

"listen mia..heh...im dont tell anyone but im 16 ok? theres no-way i have a kid ok?" she gasped at that then her eyes widened then she smiled then she groaned 

"dads going to kill me" ow thank god at least she doesn't think im her dad anymore

"okay...as much as i dont want you dead im pretty sure hes more worries then homicidal"

"aha...uh...do you believe in time travel?" at that i widened my eyes nope nu-uh no way she cant-she couldn't have she wouldn't have i-i-


	29. the breakdown (part 1)

_**Madalyn's p.o.v** _

thor and mr.stark were arguing, and all of a sudden i got hit with a wave of tiredness and exhaustion i don't-i don't want to do this anymore... I don't want to do this anymore ha

"why are you laughing? none of this is funny!!"

"im im tired i just so tired"

"well guess what you ain't getting any rest anytime soon"

"your right dad I'm not" he froze at that, I'm not keeping any secrets anymore, im just so so tired of it....all of it

"what did you just say to me?"

"well it seems that the secrets out of the bottle, now if I could just ask you some questions-"

''wait you knew about this thor?"

"...no whatever makes you think that?" he kept staring at me 

"friday....''

"it appears that yes indeed Madalyn parker is your daughter based on the truth serum Natasha gave her it appears she not lying" I smirked at that and put my feet up the table

"so...now that the cats out of the bottle thor can you get me out of these chains? i don't have a bobby pin"

"of course" he cracked open the chains mr.stark still staring at me intently i was heading for the door when he held his hand in front of me

''the f*** you think you're going?"

"stark i do not think that that is an entrance that you should make when you first step into fatherhood"

"NO YOU ZIP IT THOR YOU ZIP IT!!!" he started hyperplating advantage- distraction i pushed past him and opened the door f*** rayde im getting out of here im done. i was walking across the hall when i tripped on something a box? i opened it and...

"HA! omy..." i breathed i took the bow and arrow and walked toward the elevator but not before grabbing back my phone. i scrolled through the contacts and hesitated before i pressed call

"hello?"

"fury im coming in i dont care how many meeting you have ill be there at 5" i shut the phone without another word coming out of his mouth...well this is going to be a long day. i looked at the bow and arrow and took out my mask and stared at it, if im coming in im going to need some backup or some allys

"friday?"

'yes ms.stark?'

"ok first its parker, do not call me by stark, and you can call me madalyn thats fine and second...heh...second....can you tell me which floor clint is on and if he is alone or not?"

'mr.barton is on floor 67 and he is indeed alone'

"thank you"

'my pleasure madalyn'

_**peters p.o.v** _

"uh...what are you saying?"

"i time traveled by accident tho..."

"how can i believe you?" i looked at her clearly her expression and her inherited qualities giving her away but i really really didnt want to believe that my daughter from the future time travelled back here

"well uh...your a parker, and um...uh what can i say? your goofy and the best dad ever! and um...you..you love to build lego's with me..and um....you uh-" at that my brain short-circuited and tunned out the rest of what she was saying my imbecile daughter time travelled back in time! am i really this irresponsible in the future?

"uh ok ok OK you can stop saying facts now.. just...ok deep breath peter...um hey mia? is there anyone else i can trust that could keep you safe? just until i finish the court date?"

"um...ya pepper she the best!" wait...pepper? as in THE miss.potts? holy shit!

''dad your fanboying again"

"hey..i the..uh..im the father here ya ya the father here? so you don't get to insult me" 

"if you actually sounded confident when you said that i actually might have stopped" i huffed at that and murmured 

"so i guess my daughter inherited my wit to?"

"what wit?"

"yup there it is" heh...i sighed and looked at the court door well its now or never so i scooped up mia and headed toward the window

_**rayde/harleys p.o.v** _

"ok ok we can do this we can find her just we just have to-"

"HOW could you lose a child Harley a child?"

"im sorry ok? one second she was here the next 'poof' she's gone" all of a sudden noise sounded from the left window. peter

"Friday open the window" 

"well ouch!" spidey landed on a bunch of tools across Tonys desks with mia in his hands, huh i guess no work to be done i looked at pepper and saw fury in her eyes well that can't be good but before i could say anything she left spidey's arms him still lying on the floor and ran to pepper guess she close to her in the future

_**peters p.o.v** _

damn i feel like shit mentally and physically even worse now groaned as I got up and grabbed my hand i looked to my left and saw mia grabbing peppers leg well...that's nice

''uh..hi im im spider-man listen...uh i have a court date? ya so i think its best f i leave her with you miss. potts"

"am i your baby sitter?" she said with venom in her voice at that i whirled around

"uh-NO -NO thats not what i meant! its just that she said that she trusts you a lot, and i can't be with her right now and i don't know who the mother is...god it sounds like I'm i don't know what it sounds like just a couple of hours ok?" at that i whirled around and jumped out of the window

madalyns p.o.v

the elevator door opened and i looked at the edge of the room *clint* my mind whipered 

"hey clint'' at that he turned around and stopped etaing his chips eyes wide

"i need your help"

'crunch'

"and i know you have no reason to help me"

'crunch'

"and you probably would just turn me in and-"

'crunch'

"would you stop doing that!"

'c-ru-n-ch' i groaned at that and walked to him bed 

"so, your in a building that is filled with earths mightiest heros, that by the way are very pissed of at you, and you decide 'crunch' that its a good idea to just i dont know enter one of there rooms cause it totally wont affect anything right?"

''ill answer all you questions every single one of them but what you need to know now is that...i cant face fury alone" at that he dropped his chips

"what does fury have to do with anything?"

"sit, ive got a hella of a story to tell you...from archer to archer"

_**peters p.o.v** _

well i could get rid of having the pepper potts on my list of people that may like me one day * sigh* i landed infront of the courtroom door and opened it 

"nice of you to join us spider-man"

"he-he ya...sorry about that"

"hmm...THE COURT IS IN SESSION LET THE JURY TAKE THERE SEATS"

i took a deep breath phew...this this is really happening isn't it? the defendant rose and walked to the jury and made his testimony

"due to recent events, spider-man is indeed a menace how could we trust a person behind a mask who doesn't even trust himself? spiderman posted an announcement yesterday clearly typed the words 'i am no hero' as you can see here if he is no hero in the eyes of the public and the eyes of his own, how could we allow him to Rome the streets of new york without knowing what his true intentions are? true he did say that he wants to do as i recall from the text 'good for good' but did he not also question the avengers? if a man such as himself questions our heroes, who have saved our city countless times, how can we be sure that he is saying the truth rather then hiding beneath his lies?-" i took a deep breath and let it out dont- dont say something you'll regret breath your in a court breath..."-thank you" i stood up from my chair and walked towards the jury and took a breath

"WHAT THE F*** GUYS?? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FALLING FOR THE SHIT HE JUST SAID??" i thought but instead i said

"what makes a human...human? is it there lies? there mistakes? im my opion its there well..humanity...ist in the word when i said that im not a hero i ment that i would never live up to the expectations of the word 'hero' cause a hero is something that takes so so much more to be, i doubted the avengers that is true....because who wouldnt if you where beat up by them? i know that today i stand-alone, with no-one by my side, not my friends, my family, my city, or my home, i stand here alone today, with no lawyer to make a statement, free-will, as i recall was made a long time ago, when the avengers first caught me they said that they needed my identity t make sure i wouldn't be a threat, bit in truth how would my identity change your point of veiw on me? would it be my age that will change it? my race? my gender? i said no, i had people to protect, and if you where in my place would you not protect the people you love with all your heart? wi-

"Objection your honour of spider-man truly loved them why would he risk putting them in danger?" oh..boy


	30. the breakdown (part 2)

_**peters p.o.v** _

"may im..heh..im home"

"peter how was school today" awful. im tired. i wanna sleep. kill me.

"it was ok- hey there's this crazy car parked outside.." i stopped walking when i saw mr.stark..there...on my couch..

"oh mr.parker" 

"wh-wa-what are you doing?-i-"i hesitated tears filling my eyes before saying

"I'm peter by the way"

_**(37 hours earlier)** _

"I'm telling you spidey you cant do this without a lawyer!"

"well, I'm not going to give of my mask what kind of statement is that? whatever happened to free-will?"

"heh...listen spidey... it's not that i don't respect your decision and all that it's just your going to end up in jail, him out there he's the best of the best, can shatter your case like glass, and believe it or not we need spider-man in NewYork" 

"ya well even if i get out of this mess I'm not going back to patrolling" he looked at me quizzically

"what bu-"

"ill help him out...and ill do it for free" i looked up from the papers in front of me and

"hold up roy? you're a lawyer?"

"the best one in town" i could feel my spider-senses tingling but i just let it go she just wants to help

"so shall we get started?-oh-and you don't need to worry about revealing your identity" i rolled my eyes at that even if she couldn't see

_**madalyns p.o.v** _

"...and there you have it" he stared at me blankly not saying a single word before grabbing his chips from the floor

'crunch' uh...ok not the reaction i expected...

"training room" i looked at him with wide eyes wait is he..is he serious?

"wait-what?"

''well if the story your telling is true 'crunch' then a 1 on 1 spar would be easy enough right?"

"spar?"

"ya like fighting without taking the other one down"

"..."

" you-you dont know what a spar is??"

"well might i remind you that you dont really spar when there's a war ok???" he glared at that 

"fine" fine?

"fine what?"

"one-on-one fight" i could tell that this is his way of saying 'i caught you no need to bullsh"t me' but i just went on with it 

"no no i could hurt you man im not planning on that" he scoffed at that 

"trust me i'm pretty hard to take down" 

_**(1 hour later)** _

"OK OK I YEILD I YIELD" but i couldn't hear anything above my thundering heart because right there right there on the t.v is roy...with peter without a second thought u jusmpet out of the window and using a grappling hook i started swinging towards the court room...please please be alive pete

_**Tonys p.o.v** _

"thor answer me f***ing answer me!!"

"stark you need to calm down, to be honest, this is not the reaction i expected when i thought you'd find out you had a daughter" what the hell what reaction did h expect?

"really _really_ now? what reaction did you expect me to have thor? enlighten me with your wisdom" i glared at him and he scratched the back of his head

"i mean its just a child" i stared at him blankly 

"just a-just a child? are you kidding me thor????" after a couple of minutes i calmed down a bit when a thought came to my head

"thor...how do you know her and why are you here" he chuckled lightly 

"TONY MY FREIND......" i turned at clint wide eyes

"why why is it you who always have to mess up? just why? you know go find someone else i really am busy now and it'll be more then a bit convie-" i looked up at the screen and saw Madalyn holding a bow and arrow spider-man coaxing her down

"no no no no no no i am not paying for this bail"

"your a billionaire!"

"right and you gave a kid a bow and arrow"

" _your_ kid a bow an arrow, and i didn't give it to her she had on-" at that widened my eyes

"I just made this worse didn't I?"

_**peters p.o.v** _

"THE COURT SESSION HAS BEGUN" the judge looked at me then eyed roy suspiciously

"spider-man you are aware that you cannot have a lawyer if your identity is not given to them no?"

"yes, and based on recent events i she has-"

"-where siblings we know each other so i knew his identity" i looked at her quizzically what is she upp to?

"spider-man is this correct?"

"uh-i"

"GET OFF OF HIM NOW!!" i looked behind me and saw Madalyn pointing an arrow directly at Roy. i looked at the judge and all i could think was how many interruptions will i be getting before i get this trial sorted out

"hey-hey calm down ms?"

"DONT MISS ME BACK AWAY FROM HIM ROY NOW!"

''you wouldn't shoot"

"would i?" she said with venom in her voice 

"ok ok guys guys clearly something bad happened between you guys and needs fixing so uh-" i knew i couldn't say her name out loud because spider-man knowing a random 15 year old kid could be a bit more then suspicious 

"just put down the weapon" wich i assumed she probably stole from clint-clint! holy shit she escaped from the avengers tower! that's so cool if it weren't so scary 

"no"

"Listen to him Madalyn" at that she pushed me aside and got closer to roy switching the golden tinted arrow with a black one

"you wouldn't dare"

"oh i would"

"*chuckle* guess you broke your promise didn't you" at that she stiffened

"time to break mine"

random person: behold- emotional turmoil points towards the story

author: "scoffs" you pointed at the wrong direction 'gestures towards herself' "right here lol"

**_peters p.o.v_ **

"OKAY....I can tell that this is a little more than a bit of drama..." at that Madalyn glared at me 

"i didn't break your promise"

"Really?" she looked at the bow and arrow

"did I shoot it yet?"

"don't twist my words, now when you twisted mine-" i raised my hands in exasperation

"guys -uh-girls? both genders? i don't know can you do this another time _please_ im in the middle of the court!" but of course im ignored i sighed and slumped down next to an old man next to me and rested my hand on my head

"hey your that punk from the car incident" I looked up at that

"oh-eh-ya-ya sorry about that by the way"

"nah no problem that right there that's your problem" and i couldn't help but let out a bitter chuckle

"understatement of the year"

"say that when the coronavirus started"

"hmmm?"

"nothing don't worry about it" we sat in silence before he said

"you know wearing that mask to hide your emotions won't change how your feeling" i froze at that 

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"hmm...okay good luck out there" he stood up and then said

"i got cats don't wake um up next time" i chuckled at that then he left i rubbed my eyes well eye lences and then stood up but almost immediatly i was attacken back by the judges words and landed back on the chair

"ENOUGH! THIS IS A COURT NOT A PLAY-GROUND FOR CHILDREN TO WALK IN WHENEVER THEY WANT YOU WILL ALL BE CHARGED FOR LEGALLY DISRESPECTING THE JURY-AND- NO NO INTERRUPTIONS, THE SECURITY WILL HEAD YOU ALL OUT!!, INCLYDING YOU ROY, IF YOU HAVE BUSINESS TO DISCUSS THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL DISCUSS IT OUTSIDE OF THIS COURTROOM!! -SPIDER-MAN-" at that i gulped and got up

"you have been an immaturity to this court, _an irresponsible child_ who cannot control his own family, you have not only dis-respected this court, but have disrespected the jury as well including myself-"

"but sir-"

"no-no the jury have come to a decision you have prozen your self nothing but an _a reckless nausiences to this court_ so we have come to a decision you will no longer contius to put in your actions to this city you will no longer serve new-york, never in my years have seen some-one disrespect this court as much as you did, or have seen someone so dis-regarding to there actions this trial is now dismmised until firtehr notice" he banged the hammer once i couldnt breath twice i was running to the door

_**dr.stranges p.o.v** _

"did you seriously have to eat while saying the spell?"

"How should i know that this would have happened?!" I kicked the ridiculously large creature of wong and looked at him with a blank face

"so did you get that kid Madalyn to help with the upcoming crisis?" i sighed at that

"no, I didn't _wong"_ I kicked the creature in his belly sending him flying across the hall and landing on a pretty vase huh

" what the- wait _are you serious'"_

"she's going to come around anyways I send her to her father so if anything-"

"IF anything you speeded it up!" at that the realization dawned on me that makes her brothers breakdown faster 

"...shit"

"yes SHIT indeed!" the creature rose up and begun to rush towards us this is going to be a long day *sigh*

"uh...can you take care of well" I moved my hand up and down the creature "that while I fix-"

"your idiotic mistake? sure go ahead" at that a glared at him cant some-one mess up just once? apparently not *exasperated sigh* I was distracted by the mess that's going to happen docuhbag

"excuse me _who_ exactly protects your reality here?" 

"and _who_ exactly risked it crumbling?" *huff* I opened a portal and went through it 

_**Madalyn's p.o.v** _

I really really should have expected it I should have but I didn't realize it until it was too late, i was never ever distracted in my life never batted an eye so what made me distracted now? it involved peter but holy shit it hurt i looked down at my belly and saw that Roy had taken the arrow and pierced it right through my heart. and good god it hurt like alot like alot lot

''OUCHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL WAS-Was...wAs..was that ..for" the last thing i saw before closing my eyes was peter running back inside the court what is it with dramatic deaths? wait am i dying? shit

_**Peters p.o.v** _

im going to im going to throw up i -i cant i cant breath this is its not ots not FAIR!! ITS NOT FIAR!! OF COURSE THIS WOULD HAPPENED TO ME NOTHING EVER GOOD HAPPENS TO M-

''OUCHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL WAS-Was...wAs..was that ..for"I turned around and my breath hitched nope no nu-uh s-she-sss-he d-d-int n-n-o no no i ran towards Madalyn my feet failing me every step i take its not...no...

"hey hey madalyn mayde? mada-madal-yn im right here ok? im right im right h-here j-u-us-st yo-o-ur go-ing to-to b-be f-fine o-ok?" i cant i cant b-breath its not f-f-air its NO I WAS RIGHT THERE RIGHT BEHND HER I COULD HAVE- did'nt shes..no

"-ider-man you have to let go where taking her to the medics just let her go ok? just" but i couldn't hear anything i was already out of the court-room gasping for air Its m-my fault im a murderer i wa sr-right there and-and i killed m-my o-own s-sister *gasp* i k-killed m-my o-ow-n s-sister i fell on a near bye building looking towards the ground i knew that something good wouldnt come without a consequence may cant be alive if-if god she's probably dead right n-now because of me

_**Mays p.o.v** _

i looked around the pent-house its pretty big compared to our apartment and-"SHit" i tripped and looked behind me is-is that a is that a rubber duck? i picked it up huh 'property of tony stark' oh so this is tony starks building so pete must be here last time i talked to him he said that he''ll give me to hold up- tony has a rubber duck? i smiled a goofy smile at that...black mail.

_**peters p.o.v** _

i cant- i cant breath she can be is she? no she cant be its ist not-fair! why is the universe always against me! its not FAIR ITS NOT F****ING FAIR! i looked down at the city and just screamed and screamed and screamed i i screamed i screamed because of the life no kid should have i screamed because uncle bens dead his soul leaving his body right infront of me i screamed because of that monster skip Westcott that never went to jail i screamed because madalyn never mourned aunt mays death i screamed because aint may almost died i SAW her almost die i screemed because because of the days of abuse in that awful excuse for an orphangae i screamed because of the days without food and water left on the street alone without a family i screamed beacuase of the hate the avengers threw at me the pain they caused me physically and mentally i screamed because they managed ot turn the city against me me home against me i screamed because if they where heros then they would not only be there for big problems but they would be there for everyone not let them die right on there doorstep i screamed becuase no kid should live the life ive lived i screemed becuas ei havent been to sschool in so long and havent see ned or mj in so long i screemed because i hate that the avengers call themselvesbig heros when the only thing big about the is there egos i screemed and i scrreemed until-

"peter parker" i turned around

"you are in danger" f*** you universe

_**dr.starnges p.o.v** _

"i dont _care"_ well then guess that runs in the family doesnt it? i rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his arm instantly he flinched

"gosh you sounds just like your sister-" 

" _leave NOW" oh ohhhh so this is when she dies crap im too late okay okay okay if i cant protect him from his emotional turmoil i can at least find his representative stone i nodded at him then left_

_**peters p.o.v** _

_i couldnt help it of course of course the universe would throw more shit at me of course it would! ha why am i ever f***ing supr-_

"hey spidey?" no. it cant it cant be that cruel can it? i turned around with wide eyes no *inhale* no *exhale* no not now no no no no no no i kept backing away from him that that that.... _monster that call's himself a hero_

_**steves p.o.v** _

i was walking down the street when i heard the highest-pitched scream i ever herd shit what the hell was that? "ahhhhhh" was that a girl? wait no its to deep i looked up is that is that spider-man? i climbed up the stairs and looked at him all he was doing was pacing screaming and occasionally laughing but he stopped immediately when I came and i think i heard his breath hitch 

"hey hey just-" i tried getting closer to him but he kept screaming

"AHHHHHHHH"

"Just calm down calm down!!" he started gasping for air but when I touched his shoulder he flinched-violently..did we..did we do this to him? dear god

"GET AWAY FROM ME- GET THE* GASP*F***** AWAY FROM ME CAP" at that i took a step back "what the HELL doyou want from me?!" oh..oh so he's pissed about...right mmm we screwed up _bad_

"listen im know you're mad but can we just can we just talk this out and-"

"talk this- _talk this out?_ now you want to talk this out?! when everything goes to shit?!?! that's when you want to talk it out??? now!!??*gasp* -NO NO DONT GET ANY CLOSER B*** NOTHING CLOSER-" when everthing goes to-

"what do you mean wh-"

"WHY ARE YOU F****ING HERE CAP??!?"

"why are you so angry" i regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth 

"why-why-why am-am _i angry_ im angry BECAUSE OF THE THINGS HA THE THINGS YOU DONT KNOW!!!!!!" BECAUSE JUST- LET ME COUNT THEM F***ING DOWN FOR YOU CAP IM ANGRY BECAUSE WHAT YOU DONT KNOW IS-" i started counting on my fingers 

1.The bullshit, the drama, the guns, the

2The city, the babies, the mothers

3.The projects, the drugs , the children, the thugs 

4 The tears, the hugs, the love 

5The funerals, the churches, the coffins 

6\. The heartbroken mothers - there children falling

7\. The problems, the things i use to solve them

8\. The hurt, the pain, the dirt, the rain 

9\. The jerk, the fame, the work, the game 

10\. The friends, the foes, the betrayal the trust

11\. The studios, the shows, the hate they give

12\. The jealousy, the envy, the phony, the friendly 

YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR TO BLIND TO SEE?!

14\. The streets, the cops, the system, harassment !!!!!!

15\. The options,1 get shot, 2 go to jail, or 3. get your ass kicked

16\. The lawyers, the part they are of the the puzzle

17\. The release, the warning, "Try not, to get in trouble." 

18\. The snitches, the odds , probation, patrol

19\. The new charge, the bail, the warrant, the dark hole

20\. The fighting, the stabbing. the pulling, the grabbing  
NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!  
22.Then, revenge, the plots   
23\. i wish it god i wish it everysingle damn day that the streets would hav etook me when they had me!! YOUR NO HEROS YOUR NOTHING BUT HEROS BECAUSE IF YOU WHERE TRULY HEROS THEN WHERE WHERE YOU WHEN ALL OF MY FAMILY DIED? NOWHERE THAT'S WHERE YOU were BUSY SITTING YOUR ASS DOWN YOU HURT ME _BADLY WHAT KIND OF HEROS ARE YOU? TRUE HEROS-TRUE HEROS STAY UP EEVERYNIGHT STAYING UP AFRAID OF SOMEONE OUT THERE DYING SOME LIFE ON YOUR SHOULDERS IF YOU DONT PICK UP THE PIECES_ he days, the months, the years OF despair FINALLY PROVED SOMETHING -" i gasped and looked up at him he kept staring at me wide-eyed until i couldn't take it anymore i knew i would regret it i know i would so i pulled of my mask and looked him right in the eye and shoved the mask into his hands

"congratulations _captain_ you just made it to 24 on my list _thats_ why im angry" and with that, I swung away

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  


**'BREAKING NEWS:** SPIDER-MAN'S IDENTITY REVEALED AT LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL 

"FLASH TOMPSHON"


	31. the end of a new begining

**_peters p.o.v_ **

i was swining angry tears falling around my face when i landed on top of someone and not just any some-one the person who killed madalyn my breath hitched and for the time being i had not idea what to do i dont know what im feeling rage, disgust, pissed and....afraid

"ah, well if it isnt the famous peter parker ive heard so much about" thats all i needed to here before i locked my hand around her throat and pushed her toward the wall 

"you -wheeze- know that -gasp- you sister never loved you right?" dont let her get int her head dont let her get into your head shes just lying i know she is because if madalyn didnt love me then why would she do so much for me?

"why did you kill her"

"its pretty easy pete *wheeze" i pressed harder to blinded by pain to comp rend what i was doing

"she- *gasp* betrayed me she-she You know it will be alot easier it you would *gasp* let go so i can answer you questions" but i didnt let go i dont let go because i couldnt let go i was to angry angry with every thing angery that Madelyn is dead and and i still dont know if if i can live with the pain that that i caused another death i- killed a person

**_roys p.o.v_ **

for once i actually felt pitty for the boy 

"listen im sorry for what"

"stop it STOP talking right now because if i-i here anything from from your mouth i swear to god i might kill you" he webbed me up and looked at me and i could feel me getting stabbed multiple times through that glare like i can seriously feel th stabbing and it hurts....bad . it was only ten minutes later of him staring at his hands then staring at me then at his hands that he finally spoke

"why did you do it" it was a wisper barley heard it was basically like someone just blew a dust of wind at you and it whispered but i heard him, to be honest i- i dint know how to answer his question because it's such a long story, but if he wants it he'll get it

"where should i start the part where you sister was a secret agent or the part where she had powers and betrayed me" i scoffed at that he looked up so intensely at the last part 

"what do you mean she had powers? stop stop lying to me!"

"peter if im going to speak the truth would really love you not interrupting me" i thought for a second before" mabye i can ease out the pain for you, of everything after i finish the story" im done with my mission, and anyways hydras got plans with this boy in the future and thats none of my business now but i took care of the stark, and im not a monster 

"how could you ease out the pain where yOUR THE ONE THAT CAUSED IT?!" 

"good question good question no answer, anyways how would you like to hear the bedtime story of your amazing vigilanty sister shadow? it goes a long way actually the wars the betrayal the powers actaully that the only part i actaully enjoy of the story i mean its very interesting if you ask me, the fact that she was born in asgard? at first it didnt make anysense i mean human born in Asgard ya no problem, but a stark? especially tony stark's daughter born in asgard 'lets out a low whistle' thats that a problem right there you see pretty boy, there are 6 infinity stones that-"

''hold up backtrack backtrack, what do you _mean_ tony stark? that doesnt make any sense, tony stark-"

"has a daughter apparently your sister was adopted anyways where was i? right the infinity stones so i know you dont understand what they ar-"

**_peter's p.o.v_ **

every thing after what she send was tuned out i didnt hear anything she said nothing because she probably was bullshit*ting me tony HAS no daughter i was biologically related to Madelyn she was my sister thats it. nothing more shes lying because thats what criminals do, they lie they lie because they are bad people and bad people kill other good people who simultaneously killed there uncl- wait....

"-and then there is the soul stone that-" 

"was Madelyn responsible for my uncle and my parents deaths? or was it you?" i couldn't help but hold my breath in i dont know what to expect but it sure was not what she said next

"madalyn was not responsible for any of those deaths, but neither was i" okay....so parker luck still exists greeeeaaaatttttt

"anyways where was i right the reality stone so anyways the reality stone is able to-"

"what the hell are you talking about?" reality stone what the-?

"right anyways im done explaining and i really dont care if you heard me or not so, anyways the 6 infinty stones symbolize the original avengers obviously time, that ice pop that walks around apparently symbolizes america ha what bull*shit anyways, next is-"

"why are you telling me this i dont care about this i told you how she got her powers not what ever this is"

"ah you see pete her dad, tony symbolized the realty stone, so tony, Asgard, daughter born in Asgard" she started moving around her hands in away that she expects me to understand the shit shes saying 

"okay look i really dont feel like someone giving me shit after they already treated me like shit so the true story _NOW"_

**_tonys p.o.v_ **

"WHERE IS SHE?!" 

"please sir if you would just calm down for a second we could work this out and-" work this work this out??? he doesn't even want to tell me if my own daughter is alive or not what the hell does he mean work this out?! wait is she can she be? no no positive thoughts positive thought every thing will work out in the end they always do happy endings.....exist

*

*

*

right?


	32. it was supposed to stop

"may im..heh..im home"

"peter how was school today" awful. im tired. i wanna sleep. kill me.

"it was ok- hey there's this crazy car parked outside.." i stopped walking when i saw mr.stark..there...on my couch..i swear for a second my heart stopped

"oh mr.parker"

"wh-wa-what are you doing?-i-"i hesitated tears filling my eyes before saying

"I'm peter by the way" did he did he figure it out? no-way no way he cant he he its impossible!

"so mr.parker is there anyway we can talk in private about your grant?" is-is there something wrong with his eye? last time i saw him his eyes where'nt- oh OHHHH!!

"right the grant"

"peter why didnt you tell me''

"wanted to surprise you"

"well you did now come on peter"

"oh oh where doig this now? uh so my room is this way i guess" i pointed at him at my room and lead him there but the second we entered the locked the door

"so..." i gulped please let this be a normal day please let this be a normal day i didnt miss the train i nailed my algebra test i really dont want life to screw me up this time

"...spider-man huh?" out of all the things that i expected to come out of his mouth that that right there was not one of them not even close

"uh...what?" he pulled out a hologram of me swinging across the streets

"ya..look at you go 3000 pound catch 40 miles an hour its not easy you got mad skills" i gulped at that and walked away from him if you dont look him in the eye you seem less suspicious right??

"uh thats all on youtube tho right?"

"ya ya like those ufo's over phoenix?" i looked at him grabbing a broom and my heart stopped he's he's going to find the suit in the! no! i swear when i look back at this day i would have slapped me for being so so stupid but when your mind goes blank and you have no idea no excuses to make up and your on the spot like me right there you kinda freak out

"okay okay look i'm not spider-man but i know him!" at that he dropped the broom down and looked at me quizzically

"aha how? exactly do you know spider-man?"

"uh-uh im dating him" i swear i saw his eye brows vanish for a while i looked away from his face my eyes widening at my excuse out of all the things i could have spit out out of all the things i could have said of course of course that will be the first thing my brain would come up with

"...come again?"

**peter's p.o.v**

he stared he just...stared i could have sworn my soul left my body for a second i could even imagine it running away telling me your on your own *shudders* not a very nice thought

one second he was staring the next he had the biggest grin ive ever seen on his face

**tonys p.o.v**

i tried so hard not to laugh it too easy really, the kid is begging for me call him out on the lie i mean the twitching the looking anywhere but at your eyes the pulling the sleeves how did this guy ever manage to keep his identity secret? i thought about it for a second then smiled alright ill play his game. i sat down at the bed and motioned for him to sit down

"so how long have you been dating?" at that his eyes widened oh this is priceless who would have known my first encounter with spider-man would be him claiming to date himself? you know i actually had doubts about coming here but not anymore this-this right there is a puppy packed comedy show

"uh..weve been -weve been dating for a while?" what six months accurately? when you started?

"did you know the guy from before or....''

"uh..um..no not really just we uh he saved me and we went on from there?" and i tried so hard not to say cause spider man gives out his number to every gu out there? especially himself? poor kid i'm going to spare him the torture for today

i patted his leg twice

"so...ever been to germany?'' at that his eyes widened

"no i uh ive dont even have a passport?"

"oh you''ll love it"

"mr.stark i cant go to germany!"

"why not?"

"i got..homework" seriously? *sigh* teenagers

"alright im going to pretend you didnt say that and..." i thought for a second before i said "and itll be fun im going to need that boy-freind of yours you two can go on a date together there as well" his eyes looked like saucers and with that i opened the door leaving him speechless

"uh and happy'll pick you up tomorrow"

"but mr.stark wai-" i closed the door of his room before he could say anything more gave his aunt a shake and left the building

_time skip (name it)_

the second i closed the car door i burst out of laughing i couldnt stop th ekid was way to much im going to love how this little charade is going to play out

"uh..boss are you alright?" uh no im much better then alright

"ya happy im good it just seems like our little spider-friend cant come with us" at that his face fell

"the kid refused?" i chuckled at that at leaned forward to pat his back

"no he didnt, actually in fact he said that he'd love to bring his date with him" happy turned so fast i swear i thought he was going to slap me for a second..if he wasnt going to already

"what the? tony! im not driving around too lover birds around to germany! ive got enough with the one kid!"

"*scoff* it is the one kid happy.... what do you expect me to say? the kids a playboy he's dating spider-man if spider-boy doesnt want to leave the country without his boy-freind then who am i too judge?"

"...oh no oh no no no no no no tony...tell me you didn't" i gave a smug smile at that

"i did" i leaned at the car door and played with my finger nails throwing one into the ground and crossing my foot both my feet on the seats

he groaned and i had to smile it was just too good to be true to be honest i needed that laugh i really did

"tony your going to kill the kid"

"he put him self in that position not me, now i have to get 2 plane tickets now one for him and one for spider-ma :D"

"your going to be the death of him...and surprisingly i think it'll be before me"

"are you saying that i annoy you mr.hogan?"

"im not saying that tony" he looked at me at the review mirror eye to eye

"im stateing it, its a fact carved in the dictionary for _years"_

peter's p.o.v

im could have cried no, no im going to cry i literly feel tears percking up my cheek i need a distraction and fast so i decided to text the dream group to get my mind off everything before i have a mental breakdown

**peter**

_guys im going to die_

_how do you survive lying_

_but the perosn your lying to beleives you_

_but at the same time it did really_

_have the out come you where looking for_

_creating a much bigger problem!!_

**Mr.nightmare**

_uh...i think you have the wrong number_

**Mr.angry**

_sorry i think hes right_

**captain hook**

_^^_

i looked from the text confused what the whats going on are they could they be ignoring me? after everything there just going to to ignore me? no no they wouldn't

**peter**

_...guys its me peter?_

**Mr.nightmare**

_um...look we- well i specifically_

_i dont know about the rest of_

_these clowns dont know a peter_

and that's when it hit me it hit me like a wave all this time all the clues all the things ive said and they've' said the reason they dont remember me ive been- no-no way ive -ive been texting the avengers

"WHAT THE FU-"


	33. illusions

BREAKING NEWS: spiderman is flash tompson

***

-

-

-

-

"ALRIGHT I GET just please _stop"_

"ah peter, you never do learn do you" i looked at beck his illusions still surrounding me the images of the past still haunting me and i couldnt help but look at mr.stark he's going to find out Malayans death now i cant- i cant _breath why do they look so real? how does he know all of this? was he watching my life the entire time????_

"i get it i made a bad choice just _please stop"_

"please isn't going to stop now peter who else knows?"

".."

"well it your choice pete, you never had to die, but for what its worth i really am sorry" imagines for me falling and meeting roy start to show my breath hitched when i watched as my past (illusion) self laughed at the prospect of flash acting like he is spider-man and tony actually believing him but then he figured it out later and we got closer from there 

_"stop"_

"pete the thing is-" and all of a sudden all the illusions went out nick fury was in front of me oh thank god if there was another illusion i swear i would have had a mental breakdown but he-he shot beck he did it!! 

"'gasp" who who did you tell? quickly we got to keep them safe just in case" 

"uh uh well i told my friends ned and m.j and i think ned's girlfriend betty knows but-"

"ha ha ha, ah peter you never do learn do you?" oh shit and i kept backing away away from all his illusions away from cap apologizing away from aunt may finding out away from everything i felt so so dizzy why are why are his illusions so real?? and did my life suck really that bad? my last thought before what happened next was the illsion of me dusting and

and with that i got hit by a train


	34. loki odinson?

_**loki's p.o.v** _

*the end* I looked down at the comments and frowned what is this nonsense?

_**A_me_vult** _

_your kidding me right?_

i looked at the computer with digust and huffed what petey humans they do not understand the concept of art i sharpened my dagger if i am unable to torture these humans because of the good of what was that the avengers one said...ah 'righousness' then i shall torture them in a different way i thought about that ass stark and what he would say

_**saggitarius59** _

_tony stark: part of the journey is the end_

_**a_me_vult** _

_thats thats the end you cant possibly think that a good ending i want more!_

i smirked at that pure evil try and stop me now the shreds of metal of the dagger fell on the computer i glared at it moving it away then scrolled down

_**GoldenDbella** _

_was taht all an illusion? god...im *sighs* omg *sigh* why? why did you complicate it all just to throw it all away? im not angry i just want to know why?_

i let out a frustrated sigh what treachery is this?! i stabbed the coffee table the wood cutting through a spllinter poked my finger draining out a hint of blood i huffed consumed by anger i shall find this GoldenDbella this human has found my identity who did this human tell? where did she get my identity? and of course id complicate it! that way your petty brains will suffer unable to comprehend the information in the end

**_gotoshopmrbeastcom_ **

_im confused_

at that i smiled there we go this Midgardian is living up to his name i pulled out the knife sharpening it when i heard the dreadful sound oof the door opening i looked towards it then at the laptop and immediately shut it off the worse possible person coming through it his eyes widened and his hammer fell i pursed my lips and looked away scratching my neck well this would need a good explanation...

" your shitting me loki are you serious right now?" i huffed 

"well you see brother..."

"do you ever die? are you kidding me?? how many times do i have to mourn you?!" i sighed is this his strategy of making me feel guilt?

"oh its not my fault your such a sap" thats when his eyes hit the laptop f*ck

"and what the hell have you been doing!" he glared waking closer to it shit i grabbed the dagger sharpening it stabbing it into his shoulder him letting out a screech well its not the first time he should have been used to it what i wasn't used to is when he summoned mijoner throwing it at me making me fall across the wall i groaned as i hear the dreadful click of the laptop opening 

"..." silence it stretched out i looked up hammer still sitting on my chest and saw his stupid dopey smile

"i knew you liked them" i huffed my back falling toward the ground again hes never going to make me live this down and even if he did he'd probably kill me which will probably be another allusion i let out a frustrated sigh  
''shut up"


	35. post credit

i rubbed my eyes and took in the surroundings still at home with aunt may...one hell one a dream loki writing a fanfic and me getting hit my a train...i scoffed at the idea well except for the train with my luck anything is possible i sighed as looked down at my phone wait hwy did i pass out again? i clicked open my phone then froze at the contact name

'mr.nightmare'

i cant believe this all this time all this f*cking time i was right under his nose did he do this? did he do this to get a good laugh? dwhere the all in on it? to make fun of me for it i slumped back down at the bed silent tears falling i rubbed my eyes 

''you can come out now mia mr.stark is gone'' she cam out of her hiding space and onto my lap

"when am i going to go home?'' i sucke din a breath at that when is she going to go home? i looked towards the junk mr.stark was looking at earlier time traveling blue prints still in complete

''soon okay soon?'' i looked back down at the screen tears in my eyes at the betrayal i wiped my eyes and landed on teh chair when i got a phone call from an unknown number i furrowed my eyebrows at it and clicked the dial button

''uh..hello?"

"hail hydra'' i scrunched my nose up at that

''uh-buddy i think you got teh wrong number" and with that i hung up staring at the ceiling where mia managed to climb up

"pizza?''

''pizza!"


End file.
